A LA VENTA
by sonylee
Summary: La Salvación segura de Tomoyo Daudouji era su matrimonio con Eriol Hiragisawa, la amaba, era guapo e inmensamente rico… ¿Podrá el dinero esta vez comprar la felicidad?...Cancion A Ti, Sin Bandera CAPITULO XV...COMPLETO
1. TODO COMENZó ASí

Hola a todos! Hoy es el día, por fin me he decidido a publicar mi fic, que espero que les guste mucho y que por favor me dejen sus reviews. Lo primero que deben de saber es que es un Tomoyo/ Eriol principalmente, con un poco de Sakura/ Shaoran… quizás hayan leves lemons…

**Disclaimer:**

En la oscura habitación la cama era un desastre y en el piso había de todo: ropas, cuadernos, peluches, peines, la paleta de colores…aquel lugar era un completo desastre. La puerta se abrió y una figura femenina entró de puntillas, con cuidado de no pisar nada…

-ahhh…que alivio-murmuró la figura femenina-no está aquí, que bueno-dijo esta vez en voz alta-la habitación está tal y como la dejé esta mañana al salir a las 7:10 AM para la escuela, eso significa que Eriol no ha pasado por aquí…sino ya me hubiese gritado…

-¡ERES UNA TOTAL DESORDENADA!-en ese momento se escuchó un potente grito masculino mientras se encendía la luz y mostraba la verdadera fachada del lugar. Parecía que el Ciclón David que azotó a República Dominicana por los años 70 hubiese pasado de nuevo y esta vez, triplicado

-¡HIRAGISAWA! ¡Me asustaste! ¿Qué quieres matarme de un infarto?-exclamó la chica totalmente descolorida y con el corazón a mil, esta vez Eriol Hiragisawa se había pasado-un día me vas a matar y te vas a arrepentir, en serio te lo digo, ¿Qué harás si me muero por tu culpa?-agregó haciendo uso de su personalidad dramática

-no lo sé Sonylee, quizás haría una fiesta e invitaría a las chicas enfermeras y policías de Pokemon-respondió Eriol, un chico de pelo azul oscuro y ojos celestes bastante guapo mientras se sentaba en la silla frente al computador-¿Cómo se llaman?

-eres un malvado Hiragisawa-le dijo la castaña acostándose en su cama-dime ¿Qué quieres?

-sabes a lo que vengo-respondió con frialdad-sabes lo que me hiciste, sabes lo que nos has hecho a todos

-no, en verdad no lo sé-balbuceó con nerviosismo

-claro que si cariño-le dijo sonriendo a medias. En ese momento Sonylee no pudo evitar un suspiro, es que se veía tan guapo, tan encantador, tan sexy, tan perfecto, tan Eriol

-me dijiste "cariño"-le dijo con voz de idiota mientras se ponía toda roja

-si, cariño-dijo dejando su asiento y acercándose a ella, tomó una de sus manos y la besó mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos-vamos Sonylee, cariño, dime lo que quiero escuchar-susurró. Sonylee se puso de pie, estaban frente a frente y muy cerca

-si…Todos los personajes utilizados en este fic son propiedad del grupo artístico Clamp y con esto no gano absolutamente nada solo el afecto y reviews de los lectores…y que Eriol Hiragisawa me diga "cariño"-recitó con voz de idiota

-gracias Sonylee, eres genial-dijo Eriol soltándola repentinamente y arreglándose unos mechones rebeldes en el espejo

-pe..per..pero Eriol

-tengo una cita con Tomoyo ahora y llego tarde…sabes que no le gusta esperar-le dijo mientras se encaminaba a la puerta-adios, cariño-agregó antes de desaparecer

-¡SIEMPRE ME HACES LO MISMO! ¡HIRAGISAWA TE ODIO!-

** NOTA**

_Cursiva_…Recuerdos

**A LA VENTA**

**Por Sonylee**

**-I-**

**Todo Comenzó Así**

Del prestigio, la grandeza y sobre todo la fortuna de la familia Daudouji no quedaba nada, solo la gran mansión casi vacía, el jardín que una vez fue magnifico, descuidado, la gran piscina sin agua, el garaje solo guardaba el polvo y una que otra mancha de aceite del Dodge cuando tuvo desperfectos, y no solo no estaba el Dodge en el garaje, no estaba el Jaguar, el Peugeot, ni siquiera la Harley que alguna vez perteneció al difunto señor Daudouji…una reliquia.

En la casa solo se encontraba Tomoyo Daudouji, una joven de algunos 22 años, alta, delgada, de pelo largo y negro y bellos ojos amatistas, la hija única del matrimonio compuesto por Tao Daudouji (muerto hacía 5 años) y Sonomi Daudouji, quien estaba recluida en una clínica en Alemania, en estado de coma luego de un accidente automovilístico. Había sucedido hacia 2 años, Sonomi manejaba nerviosa y alterada luego de enterarse de la quiebra total de sus empresas, de que embargarían el edificio empresarial Daudouji, su casa y demás propiedades hasta que se saldara la gran deuda que Tao Daudouji tenía con los bancos.

La vida de Tomoyo a partir de esos momentos se había convertido en un total desastre, ahora debía marcharse de la antes mansión Daudouji que había puesto a la venta para cubrir los gastos de su madre en Alemania. Había obtenido una suma considerable pero no suficiente, además de pagar la clínica, con el dinero compró un modesto apartamento en un vecindario tranquilo y una pequeña cantidad la guardó para gastos futuros…ahora debía buscar un trabajo…

-adiós…-murmuró con melancolía-adiós para siempre…-agregó. Por unos momentos se perdió en los recuerdos de su vida feliz, cuando estaban juntos sus padres y ella, cuando existía la empresa, la gran mansión con todos sus sirvientes y autos, la piscina llena siempre de amigos que ahora no estaban, la habían abandonado y cuando estaba…

-no tienes por que hacer esto y lo sabes-se dejó escuchar una voz varonil sacándola de inmediato de sus pensamientos. Ella se volvió y lo miró fijamente, ahí estaba él, Eriol Hiragisawa, un hombre de algunos 24 años, alto, fornido, pelo azul oscuro y ojos celestes. Vestía de traje y correspondía a su mirada pero de manera intensa, muy intensa-sabes que yo puedo hacer que tu vida vuelva a ser lo que era, Tomoyo

-no puedes-contestó ella sonriendo con amargura, acercándose hasta quedar frente a él-¿puedes hacer que mi padre esté vivo? ¿Qué mi madre no esté en coma?-preguntó. Eriol no dijo nada-no puedes

-es cierto, no puedo hacer eso-aceptó-pero puedes ser un poco mas feliz, tendrías una casa mejor que esta, los autos que quieras, tus joyas, tus ropas, el club

-después de todo lo que me ha pasado, eso es lo que menos me importa-replicó molesta

-Tomoyo, sabes que te amo-le dijo tomando sus manos entre las de él-haría todo por ti…si te casas conmigo yo…

-¡tú nada Eriol!-exclamó zafándose de él-¿sabes cual es tu gran problema? Que te crees que todo lo puedes comprar con dinero y no es verdad…entiende algo ¡no estoy a la venta!-agregó. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta para marcharse pero se detuvo-y otra cosa, estoy enamorada de verdad y me voy a casar…espero que te quede claro-giró la perilla pero esta vez fue la voz de Eriol lo que la detuvo

-¿con quien? ¿Con ese que ya te olvidó?-preguntó molesto- ¿hace cuanto tiempo no sabes nada de él? Ni una carta, ni una llamada, ni un e-mail, ni un nada…y estamos en una época de tanta comunicación

Tomoyo se marchó azotando la puerta, lo odiaba pero decía la verdad y era consciente de eso…

-------

Sakura Kinomoto, una bella joven de pelo castaño y ojos verdes, miraba detenidamente el teléfono. Estaba sentada en su escritorio, piernas cruzadas, haciendo garabatos en una hoja de papel y a veces escribiendo un nombre _"Shaoran Li"_, su irresistible jefe…

-soy patética-se dijo a si misma poniéndose una mano en la frente-esperando escuchar su voz para tener un pretexto e ir a verlo, me volverá loca señor Li se lo juro…-agregó. En ese momento una voz masculina se dejó escuchar a través del altoparlante del teléfono

-señorita Kinomoto ¿puede venir a mi oficina? Necesito dictarle una carta-dijo. Sakura sonrió, era el momento que esperaba

-si señor, de inmediato-le respondió. Se puso de pie, se arregló la falda que llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, abrió dos botones de su camisa y sacudió su larga cabellera. El momento de ir a ver a Shaoran Li, era ceremonial. Libreta en mano tocó la puerta y desde adentro se escuchó un "pase", ella obedeció

-tome asiento por favor-dijo sin despegar la vista de la computadora. Sakura así lo hizo y sonrió, esperando la mirada del hombre de pelo y ojos marrones, alto, fornido, de aspecto serio y formal…-…Empresas Honglou…-empezó a dictar sin siquiera mirarla y así pasó el tiempo, palabras salían de su boca y su mirada solo se dirigía a la pantalla de su computador-cordialmente, Shaoran Li…presidente del emporio Lihira

-¿eso es todo señor?-preguntó Sakura incrédula por no haber conseguido ni una mirada de reojo

-si, es todo-contestó Li. Sakura se paró de la silla dispuesta a marcharse pero la voz de Li la detuvo frente a la puerta

-señorita Kinomoto-dijo. Sakura se volvió sonriendo pero él aun no la miraba

-si, señor

-necesito esa carta lista para esta tarde a las 5:00 PM…

-por supuesto…-contestó y salió de allí totalmente desconcertada… ¿Cuándo se había enamorado de él? Era cierto que desde la primera vez que lo vio, le gustó, le llamaron la atención esos ojos oscuros, fríos pero expresivos…le gustó su pelo rebelde, muchas veces se imaginó en sus brazos acariciándolo…le gustó su cuerpo fornido y esbelto, producto de tantas horas de entrenamiento. Pero ¿desde cuando había pasado de tan solo gustarle a amarlo? ¿A querer cada momento en el que estaba a su lado? ¿Desde cuando le importaba tanto Shaoran Li?

-----------

Después de la discusión con Tomoyo, Eriol salió de la antigua mansión Daudouji, se sentía miserable, desconcertado, desde hacía tiempo Tomoyo y él solo discutían. A veces deseaba volver al pasado, hasta aquel tiempo en el que él la conoció y hacer todo diferente, quizás no amarla o quererla un poco menos, aunque quizás no era no amarla lo que él deseaba sino amarla en silencio, si es que eso podría hacer que la joven Daudouji volviera a ser la misma chica alegre, simpática y dulce que él hacía mucho tiempo, había conocido…

_Eriol Hiragisawa a pesar de su juventud era un excelente empresario, inteligente, astuto, precavido, calculador, la combinación y resultado perfecto para ser "alguien completamente exitoso"._

_Su llegada a Japón había sido un gran acontecimiento entre los empresarios, desde ese viernes en la tarde el teléfono no había parado de sonar, saludos, deseos de una grata estadía, invitaciones…pero pensaba en una invitación en particular, no sabía por qué pero cuando Tao Daudouji, uno de los empresarios mas importantes de Japón, le hizo esa invitación para cenar en su casa, comenzó a sentirse inquieto, expectante por lo que pudiera suceder allí._

_Se vio frente a la gran puerta de la mansión Daudouji y de inmediato una mujer del servicio le hizo pasar hasta el recibidor donde sonriente le esperaba un señor mayor, alto, de ojos negros y pelo que alguna vez también fue de ese mismo color con varias canas._

_-buenas noches señor Daudouji-saludó Eriol con la mayor naturalidad posible, escondiendo su inquietud inexplicable como siempre había hecho, eso le había ayudado a ganarse el lugar y el respeto que ahora le tenían_

_-buenas noches señor Hiragisawa-respondió el señor con un apretón de manos-me alegra mucho contar con su presencia_

_-es un placer para mi, señor-dijo_

_-venga por favor, me gustaría que conociera a mi familia-le dijo el señor Daudouji guiándolo hasta la sala donde una mujer de pelo corto y ojos azules estaba sentada en uno de los grandes sillones del lugar, al verlos se puso de pie y les sonrió-esta es mi esposa, Sonomi_

_-mucho gusto señora, soy Eriol Hiragisawa_

_-mucho gusto-respondió la señora que se veía algunos años menor que el señor Daudouji-y si, sé quien es, es alguien impresionante, es increíble que alguien tan joven como usted esté logrando tanto en los negocios_

_-¿Qué puedo decirle?-preguntó Eriol sonriéndole amablemente, no era la primera vez que alguien se impresionaba por su edad y logros-mi padre era un gran empresario y…_

_-buenas noches-se escuchó una dulce voz que interrumpió su respuesta, él se volvió y por primera vez…la vio, una bella joven de pelo largo y negro y ojos amatistas, alta, delgada, con un vestido por las rodillas de color lila. Se acercó a ellos hasta quedar frente a él y le sonrió-soy Tomoyo, Tomoyo Daudouji_

_Desde su llegada a Japón habían pasado varios meses, en los cuales se había establecido en el país y en su centro económico…Llevaba una muy buena relación con Tao Daudouji, se podría decir que era amigo de la familia, además pasaba casi todos los fines de semana con ellos, si no era en el club o en su casa, era en la casa de campo…_

_-¿Qué? ¿Ya eres todo un Daudouji?-preguntó en son de broma Tomoyo, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, mientras llegaba a su lado…_

_-quien sabe-respondió simplemente mientras su vista se perdía otra vez en el horizonte_

_-¿en que piensas?-preguntó ella_

_-en muchas cosas, demasiadas para decirlas-respondió_

_-creo que deberías relajarte un poco Eriol-dijo ella sonriendo-piensas demasiado, trabajo, trabajo, trabajo…eres joven ¿sabias? Vívelo_

_-me encantaría ver la vida como tu la ves_

_-me encantaría que vieras la vida como la veo yo, te divertirías bastante…pero haremos algo-dijo mientras hacía que la mirara-quiero que…hagas lo que te dicta el corazón ahora, en este preciso momento_

_-¿segura?-preguntó. Tomoyo sonrió. En un momento sintió los labios de Eriol sobre los suyos, la besaba y ella no reaccionaba de la impresión pero luego, luego quiso también hacer lo que quería hacer en ese preciso momento y correspondió a su beso…se besaban lentamente, como disfrutando el momento, él acariciaba su espalda y ella tenía sus manos sobre el pecho de él, se sentía bien,..Su cuerpo contra el suyo, todo subiendo de intensidad. Pero de pronto ella lo empujó-¿Qué pasa Tomoyo?-preguntó Eriol sorprendido de esa acción, ella había correspondido _

_-pasa que esto no debió suceder-respondió Tomoyo_

_-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó extrañado-Tomoyo hice lo que me pediste, lo que dictaba el corazón ¿no?...y esto era lo que me gritaba desde el primer momento en que te conocí-agregó acercándose a ella, iba a abrazarla pero otra vez ella lo alejó_

_-basta Eriol-dijo duramente-quiero que entiendas una cosa: tú y yo nunca estaremos juntos ¿comprendes?_

_-no, no comprendo-contestó enojado-¿Por qué? ¿Puedo saberlo?_

_-Eriol, no creo que…-intentó responder_

_-te pregunté por qué, respóndeme-exigió tomándola por los hombros, no le gustaba para nada que jugaran con él_

_-¡por que estoy enamorada de alguien más!-gritó zafándose de él, luego se marchó corriendo_

_´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´_

-desde ese momento todo cambió entre nosotros, Tomoyo-dijo para si mismo Eriol-pero te lo juro, te lo juro por mi vida que no me rendiré…te amo y haré hasta lo imposible por que estés conmigo

--------------------

Sakura entró a la oficina de Shaoran Li luego de escuchar otro seco "pase" desde el interior, como desde hacía horas, Li miraba fijamente al monitor de su computadora y tecleaba sin cesar.

-señor, aquí está lo que me pidió-dijo con poco entusiasmo mientras lo dejaba sobre el escritorio- 5:00 PM, en punto

-muy bien señorita Kinomoto-le dijo. Dio un giro en su sillón y se dispuso a revisar la carta-está perfecta-agregó luego de unos minutos. Sakura sonrió, en ese momento él, por primera vez en todo el día y en mucho tiempo se dignó a mirarla. Sus miradas chocaron y ella no pudo disimular su nerviosismo al sentir esa mirada ámbar, él por su parte medio curvó los labios en una expresión que pretendía ser sonrisa-es usted muy eficiente

-gracias, señor-dijo ella

-esta noche tengo una cena de negocios… ¿no le molestaría acompañarme?-preguntó

-claro que no, señor-respondió

-a las 8:00 PM pasaré por usted-

----------------------

Tomoyo cerró tras si la puerta de su apartamento, era pequeño, en la salita solo había un sofá y una mesita, nada delante de la gran sala de la antigua mansión Daudouji…caminó hacia el sofá y se dejó caer, este había sido otro día más difícil que el anterior, no encontró trabajo, se despidió definitivamente de la mansión, casi no tenía dinero y…había tenido otra discusión con Eriol Hiragisawa

-todo por el maldito dinero-susurró para si misma-¿Cuándo cambiaras Hiragisawa? ¿Cuándo?

NOTAS DE Sonylee: Hola de nuevo ¿cómo les pareció el primer capitulo? Espero que les haya gustado y que por favor me dejen sus reviews para poder seguirlo…Tomatazos, flores, verduras en Submit Review GO! Los veo en el siguiente capítulo…se sorprenderán…


	2. EL VERDADERO INICIO DE TODO LO DEMAS

Hola a todos! Primero que nada, por favor discúlpenme, en serio pero he tenido muchísimas ocupaciones con la escuela, con mi vida, con todo por que como gracias a Dios termino este año, estoy muy ocupada últimamente y ya vienen mis examenes….

Respondiendo sus Reviews….

Pily chan: Me alegra muchísimo que mi fic te haya atrapado, precisamente eso es lo que busco, y estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, los chicos no persistentes no son buenos….Gracias por tu Review, y bueno es un honor para mi que te guste lo que escribo.

2Miru:. Hola compatriota, que bueno ver a alguien de mi pais por aquí, bueno yo soy de Santo Domingo Oeste y si, si quieres conversar me agregas ¿ok?. Desde siempre los ET me han encantado y si quieres leer otro ya terminado te invito a pasar por mi perfil, allá hay uno que me encanta "Ella No Te Merece" y algunos otros oneshot (los invito a todos)…Gracias por el Review

Kuki: Gracias amix, me encanta que este Review te guste…esta hecho con mucho cariño.

Basileia Daudouji: Otra vez te veo por uno de mis fics, que honor amiga...que bueno que te guste lo que estoy haciendo con el fic y bueno, el Disclaimer es uno de mis accesos de locura repentinos….Gracias por el Review

Gabyhyatt: bueno, en este capitulo se enteraran de ciertas cosas…puedo decirte que Tomoyo es muy necia eso te digo todo…Gracias por el Review…

Por favor me siguen dejando sus reviews y otra vez perdon por la tardanza pero me da la impresión que este capitulo lo vale…A LEER!

**DISCLAIMER:** mientras yo siga teniendo obsesión maníaca por el señor Eriol Hiragisawa, debo aceptarlo, los personajes utilizados en este fic no son de mi propiedad, son de las chicas CLAMP y no los utilizo con fines de lucro sino con el fin único de conmover y/o entretener a los lectores.

**-II-**

**El Verdadero Inicio de Todo lo Demás**

Sakura caminaba feliz hacia el apartamento de su amiga Tomoyo, había llegado a su apartamento hacía poco y tenía poco tiempo para arreglarse para la cena con el señor Li pero es que no podía aguantar la emoción que esto provocaba en ella. Tocó el timbre y de inmediato la amatista estuvo frente a ella, la recibió con una cálida sonrisa y la invitó a pasar…

-Sakura ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Tomoyo sonriente-te veo muy feliz

-lo estoy amiga-contestó sonriendo y tomando asiento. Tomoyo la imitó-hoy me pasó algo maravilloso, por fin Shaoran Li me miró

-¿en serio?-preguntó Tomoyo. Sabía perfectamente del amor que sentía su amiga por Li desde hacía algún tiempo y de lo indiferente que era el chino con ella-¿y que pasó?

-me invitó a una cena de negocios-respondió ella-sé que no es mucho, que no es un gran avance pero es algo al menos, él no hablaba mas que lo necesario y de repente me invita a una cena, elogia mi trabajo por primera vez en todo el tiempo que hemos trabajado juntos…Tomoyo, verdaderamente siento que las cosas con Li pueden cambiar

-me alegro por ti, amiga-dijo sonriendo. De repente su semblante cambió a serio, cosa que fue notada por Sakura

-háblame de ti ¿Qué tal tu día?-preguntó. Sabía de la difícil situación de su amiga, sus problemas económicos, sentimentales...la conocía desde hacía bastante tiempo y siempre habían sido amigas a pesar de pertenecer a distintos estratos sociales

-peor que el anterior-se quejó Tomoyo dando un profundo suspiro-hoy dejé la mansión para siempre, sin posibilidad de recuperarla y me llamaron de Alemania pidiéndome la mensualidad de mi madre, ya no me queda mas dinero y ni siquiera encontré trabajo y lo peor de todo, otra vez discutí con Eriol Hiragisawa

-¿por lo de siempre?-preguntó

-si ¿Por qué mas?-aceptó Tomoyo con frustración parándose de la silla y comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro-Eriol…no sé quien cree que soy, lo detesto, piensa que hablándome de todo lo que tuve y prometiendo regresármelo lo aceptaré-agregó molesta

-Tomoyo, sé que alguna vez te gustó el señor Hiragisawa ¿Por qué no lo intentas?-preguntó Sakura-es un buen hombre y te ama

-no me ama, solo está obsesionado conmigo-exclamó ella alterada

-Tomoyo, escúchame…él es el único que ha estado siempre contigo, sin importar cuantas veces lo has rechazado, sin tomar en cuenta tus insultos…si no crees que eso se llama amor, deberías redefinir tu significado de ese sentimiento

-Sakura ¿de que lado estas?-preguntó enojada

-de tu lado obviamente y por eso te estoy diciendo esto-contestó-estoy segura que aunque todo será difícil en un principio… tú encontrarás la felicidad-agregó. Luego se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta-debo irme, se me hace tarde para la cena con Li…deséame suerte

-suerte-susurró Tomoyo antes de que su amiga saliera del apartamento. ¿Tendría razón Sakura? ¿Debería aceptar a Eriol Hiragisawa?-…no-se contestó a si misma firmemente-no lo aceptaré

---------------

-pues si, eso fue lo que sucedió con Tomoyo-terminó Eriol el relato a su amigo Shaoran-otra vez me rechazó

-no es novedad Eriol-reconoció Shaoran mientras miraba al hombre de los anteojos-¿Por qué no buscas a alguien mas? Hay muchas mujeres en el mundo

-no entiendes nada Shaoran-le dijo Eriol

-es cierto, no entiendo-aceptó Shaoran-no entiendo como desperdicias tu tiempo en una mujer que no te ama pero quizás no deberías hacerme caso, al fin y al cabo soy solo Shaoran Li, el que nunca se ha enamorado y no se enamorará jamás

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?-preguntó Eriol sonriendo levemente-hay cosas que surgen de pronto, pasan sin que te des cuenta…así es el amor Shaoran, no puedes protegerte contra él

-quizás hay algo que los dos tenemos en común, lo único que tenemos en común a decir verdad-contestó Shaoran dejando su asiento y dirigiéndose a un perchero-ambos sabemos hacia donde vamos y lo que queremos-agregó mientras tomaba su chaqueta negra y se cubría con ella-tú quieres a Tomoyo y estas dispuesto a ir al altar con ella…yo quiero una relación que no merezca llamarse así, sin compromisos, sin ataduras por que nunca iré al altar-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Eriol, la postura de Shaoran sobre el amor y el matrimonio la tenía bastante clara así que no estaba ni minimamente sorprendido

-a buscar esa relación-contestó simplemente, con una media sonrisa y se marchó.

**---------**

Sakura se vio en el espejo y quedó satisfecha, su pelo largo estaba recogido en una cola que dejaba unos mechones al descuido, estaba maquillada suavemente y tenía un vestido azul oscuro cuello V que llegaba hasta las rodillas, con una abertura en la pierna derecha. Al momento de salir de la casa usaría una chaqueta que hacía juego con el vestido.

El timbre se dejó escuchar, ella miró el reloj que estaba sobre su mesita de noche "07:59 PM", bastante puntual, como era su costumbre…evidentemente nerviosa caminó hacia la puerta, respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse y giró la perilla, frente a ella estaba Shaoran Li, con su pelo desordenado de siempre, vestido con un traje gris oscuro…la miraba como nunca, notó. Siempre había tenido una mirada profunda, si, pero nunca tan intensa y fija como esta noche…por segunda vez en ese día Shaoran Li le dedicó una media sonrisa

-buenas noches-saludó Li-…Sakura

-buenas noches, señor Li-respondió algo sorprendida, Shaoran Li nunca la había llamado por su nombre. Por lo visto este día era el día de las primeras veces entre Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li

-¿nos vamos?-preguntó. Sakura asintió, tomó la chaqueta y el bolso que estaban sobre un sillón y ambos se marcharon, sorpresivamente él la tomó de la mano.

---------------

Tomoyo dejó la última de las cuentas sobre la mesita de la sala, ya no podía más…caminó hacia una de las ventanas y comenzó a mirar la ciudad nocturna, las luces de los edificios, los grandes letreros, las luces de los autos y aunque ese paisaje no era lo que se llamaría de "ensueño", comenzó, como siempre, a viajar entre sus recuerdos…los besos, los abrazos, el amor, la felicidad, las risas con él…cuando él estaba a su lado, cuando no había decidido marcharse y abandonarla, sabía que en realidad no le importaba, se lo había demostrado tantas veces… cuando habían sucedido todas esas cosas horribles en su vida, cuando había llamado a su casa en aquel país y le habían dicho que no estaba, que ya no vivía allí…sabiendo ella que Lou Chiang si estaba, que solo se negaba, que le mentía, que la engañaba como había hecho siempre.

"_Tomoyo, escúchame…él es el único que ha estado siempre contigo, sin importar cuantas veces lo has rechazado, sin tomar en cuenta tus insultos…si no crees que eso se llama amor, deberías redefinir tu significado de ese sentimiento"_

Recordó las palabras de su amiga sobre Eriol Hiragisawa. Quizás tenía razón.

-¿Por qué me hago tanto daño? ¿Por qué prefiero engañarme a mi misma antes que ver la verdad?-se preguntó a si misma mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla-Lou nunca volverá, es mas, nunca me amó…yo solo, quise ver lo que quería ver y punto…y digo todas esas cosas de que lo amo y volverá y nos casaremos y seremos felices, solo por que quiero que Eriol se aleje de mi…por que lo odio

El sonido del timbre interrumpió sus pensamientos y se dirigió a la puerta, giró la perilla y…

-necesito hablar contigo Tomoyo-le dijo seriamente Eriol Hiragisawa

------------

Había pasado media hora y los clientes de Shaoran Li no aparecían, Sakura seguía nerviosa mientras que la mirada de él la examinaba sin disimularlo…Habían pedido vino mientras esperaban, luego la entrada…

-creo que sus clientes tuvieron algún problema ¿no?-dijo ella sonriendo nerviosamente-ya deberían estar aquí

-si, quizás tuvieron un problema-dijo Shaoran tomando un sorbo de su copa de vino-¿no te sientes bien aquí? Es un bello lugar-agregó. Sakura negó-bien, entonces no te molestará que nos quedemos hasta que termine la cena

-no, señor…estaré encantada-dijo

-y luego tomaremos unas copas y te llevaré a tu casa-dijo-y otra cosa, no me digas señor, Sakura…puedes llamarme Shaoran

-esta bien…se…digo Shaoran. Aunque me siento algo extraña, es un gran cambio

-¿gran cambio?-preguntó divertido-no es como mudarse de país-agregó. Sakura sonrió

-lo sé, pero para mi si es un gran cambio por que…-comenzó pero de inmediato se detuvo-no importa

-si me importa… ¿Por qué?-insistió

-por que…por que-contestó nerviosa-por que tengo años trabajando para usted y usted siempre actuó, algo indiferente conmigo y de repente hoy, hoy me mira distinto, me felicita por mi trabajo, me habla, me invita a esta cena y me dice que lo llame por su nombre

-si lo acepto, es un gran cambio pero…primero, estas haciendo todo mal, aun me tratas de usted-dijo-y segundo, hoy es un gran día…Sakura-agregó esto último tomando su mano por sobre la mesa y mirándola fijamente, Sakura se tensó-quiero ser tu amigo

--------

-¿y ahora que quieres Eriol?-preguntó Tomoyo fastidiada mientras Eriol cerraba la puerta tras si-y ¿Cómo conseguiste mi dirección?

-me conoces, todo lo que quiero lo consigo-respondió Eriol

-bien, perfecto, dime ¿Qué quieres?-volvió a preguntar con un tono de voz frío

-recordarte que cuentas conmigo y sé que me necesitas

-no te necesito-negó Tomoyo

-claro que si, me enteré de que necesitas pagar los gastos de Sonomi en Alemania y como no tienes trabajo, yo pensé…

-¡tú pensaste !-exclamó molesta-¿me estas espiando?

-no, solo velo por tus intereses

-¿Cuándo entenderás que no te necesito? ¿Qué no necesito que veles por nada mío? ¿Qué te pasa?-continuó molesta-si crees que esto te llevará a alguna parte conmigo estás muy equivocado

-Tomoyo te amo-dijo enojado tomándola por el brazo mientras la acercaba a si-por favor, dame una oportunidad

-no, Eriol-respondió intentando separarse de él sin éxito, el hombre la sujetaba fuertemente por un brazo y por la cintura contra su cuerpo. Él casi podía sentir los latidos acelerados del corazón de ella-yo no te amo ¿Cuándo lo entenderás? Y tú tampoco me amas, eres un egoísta que no es capaz de entender ese sentimiento

-¡estas equivocada!-gritó molesto acercándola aun mas a él-estas muy equivocada-repitió en voz baja muy cerca de su boca, mientras ella lo miraba fijamente y forcejeaba-la única egoísta eres tú, todo el tiempo tan victima y supuestamente sacrificada, teniendo una oportunidad para ser feliz y desaprovechándola, no eres egoísta con los demás, eso es lo peor, eres egoísta contigo misma-de repente Tomoyo se soltó. Eriol sintió una mano que lo golpeaba fuertemente en la mejilla

-¡no vuelvas a hablarme así!-exclamó furiosa, él no sabía nada-no tienes ningún derecho-Eriol se quedó observándola fijamente durante unos segundos que solo fueron silencio y de súbito, otra vez la atrajo a su cuerpo y la besó

---------

-gracias por la cena se... Shaoran-dijo Sakura frente a la puerta ya abierta de su casa, Shaoran estaba frente a ella y aun la miraba de la misma manera, intensamente, como si solo con esa mirada pudiera…desnudarla

-fue un placer-contestó él, sonrió a medias. La empujó suavemente hacia el interior del departamento ante su mirada confundida y cerró la puerta tras si con seguro

-¿Qué hace?-susurró Sakura sorprendida y confundida, Li estaba frente a ella, ahora, muy cerca

-algo que desde siempre he querido hacer-susurró mientras acariciaba su mejilla, Sakura tan solo lo miraba sorprendida, él fue acercando su cara lentamente a la de ella y con sus labios acarició los de ella. Sakura no respondía, cientos de veces había imaginado este momento, sin embargo, ahora que había sucedido, se sentía perdida…Shaoran seguía rozando sus labios con los de ella, había notado que ella no reaccionaba pero no desistiría, ella respondería a su beso…por que también lo deseaba. Y tuvo razón, Sakura también lo besaba ahora, se besaban ambos, con suavidad, con deseo, pasión…Shaoran puso ambas manos en la cadera de ella y la atrajo hacia él, ella por su parte puso sus manos en su cuello, acariciando cada centímetro de este mientras el beso se tornaba mas apasionado y salvaje, casi desesperado…En un momento Sakura se separó de él, el aire ya les faltaba, lo miró fijamente y levemente sonrojada

-ya…ya es tarde-susurró respirando agitada-buenas noches

-no, no me pidas que me vaya-dijo también en un susurro acercándola otra vez a él. Sus ojos ardían en deseo y los de ella también, lo sabía…-sé que eso no es lo que realmente quieres Sakura

Las palabras de él eran ciertas, ella no quería que se marchara, este era el momento que había esperando durante años, no lo dejaría escapar…

-tienes razón-susurró, y lo besó. Entre besos y caricias fueron hasta la habitación de ella, se separaron un poco y él comenzó a desvestirla, empezó por la chaqueta y luego bajó el zipper del vestido, el último cayó al suelo…

--------

Tomoyo y Eriol se besaban luego de intentos fallidos por parte de ella para separarse, ella le correspondía totalmente…se besaban con pasión, provocando miles de sensaciones en el cuerpo del otro, acariciando cada centímetro de ese cuerpo que tenían en frente.

Ella casi se detuvo al sentir sus fuertes pectorales pero no lo hizo, tuvo la oportunidad de detenerse en el momento en que él la llevó al suelo y ella sintió su cuerpo sobre el suyo, ambos desnudos mientras su espalda quemaba el suelo frío…ella ya no quiso detenerse cuando el besaba su cuello y acariciaba sus piernas, cuando la miró fijamente y pudo jurar que ambas miradas intercambiaban electricidad…y mucho menos quiso detenerse cuando lo sintió dentro de ella, meciéndose primero con lentitud y luego rápidamente arrancándole suspiros, gemidos de placer que intentaba ahogar pero no podía…

**Notas de Sony: **Hola otra vez, espero que les haya gustado y que me den todas sus opiniones que me fascina saber lo que piensan…

Bye

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**


	3. NUESTRA HISTORIA

Hola todos, ¿Qué tal? Antes de todo quiero, por milésima vez (se que lo piensan) pedirles disculpas por la gran tardanza pero estoy en exámenes finales y no tengo mucho tiempo, se que voy lenta con los capítulos pero sacare este fic adelante, no se preocupen.

Gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado sus reviews, no saben cuanto me halagan (así que se los digo)…

Este capitulo es el gran inicio, a partir de aquí, pasaran muchas cosas…les tengo la incursión de nuevos personajes en la trama y se los digo, están aquí para causar muchos problemas.

Espero que les guste y me dejan sus reviews por favor.

**DISCLAIMER**

**(Conversaciones mentales de Sony)**

La chica estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala, leyendo distraídamente una revista… tenía que relajarse un poco pues al día siguiente le tocaba uno mas de sus múltiples exámenes, había decidido informarse un poco sobre el nuevo novio de alguien, de cualquiera, no importaba de quien, ósea, por que si ella no tenía novio pues al novio de alguien mas tenía que criticar ¿no creen? Pero sus "importantes" pensamientos sobre el corte espantoso en forma de cactus que tenía el novio de alguien fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, al ver a aquella figura masculina, ese monumento de hombre alto y fornido, pelo oscuro y ojos celestes llamado Eriol Hiragisawa, ocultó rápidamente el sonrojo de sus mejillas tras una pose…mmm… ¿Cómo les digo?...MUY ESPECIAL

-¡buenos días general Hiragisawa! ¡Señor! ¡Mi señor!-dijo con voz seria y potente mientras hacia una exagerada pose militar. Se había acordado de la escenita de los otros días por su exageradamente propia y única forma de "decorar" su habitación

-descanse soldado-dijo Eriol Hiragisawa divertido mientras tomaba asiento en un sillón frente a la chica

-gracias señor-murmuró con ironía mientras nuevamente tomaba asiento, esta vez seria dura, seria fuerte, Eriol Hiragisawa no jugaría con ella una vez mas-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó tratando de no sonar muy interesada

-vine a verte Sonylee-contestó viéndola fijamente a los ojos, Sonylee desvió su mirada, ya conocía ese truco y Hiragisawa esta vez no ganaría-sé que estas enojada y te comprendo, lo que hice estuvo muy…-agregó pero no terminaba de hablar por que quizás buscaba la palabra indicada

-pésimo-le completó Sonylee. Esta vez lo miró y de verdad parecía enojada-todos los lectores están de acuerdo conmigo, todos piensan que eres muy malvado por que me deseas la muerte-agregó con voz llorosa y dramática (como siempre)-y que si un día falto harías una fiesta con las enfermeras Joy y las oficiales, no me acuerdo el nombre, pero son las de Pokemon…eso es todo lo que me quieres

-vamos, amor-dijo Eriol dulcemente acercándose a ella. Tomó asiento en el sofá y tomó sus manos entre las suyas. Sonylee al sentir sus mejillas calientes, lo cual indiscutiblemente significaba que estaba roja como tomate, se repetía mentalmente _"debo ser fuerte, debo ser fuerte"_-realmente, creo que estas exagerando

-Eriol, por favor…no exagero-replicó increíblemente roja-eres un desatento, un desconsiderado, un mal hombre, un egoista, un…

-Sonylee-la interrumpió tomando sus manos con más fuerza, lo que estremeció cada fibra de la piel de la chica

_Mente de Sony:_

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan sexy, tan hombre, tan perfecto, tan Eriol, tan Hiragisawa? ¿Por qué debo estar loca por ti?"_

-Sonylee-volvió a decir al verla ida-sabes lo que siento por ti, amor…eso no lo puedes negar-completó mientras le dirigía una de sus intensas miradas- haremos un trato…

-no…dime que sientes por mi-le dijo con esa estúpida e imbécil voz de idiota que tienen las enamoradas-aunque debe ser que estoy avanzando-agregó acercándose mas a él-la vez pasada me dijiste "cariño" y ahora me dices…."amor"

-bien, amor…te lo diré si primero me dices lo que quiero escuchar-le dijo poniendo una mano en la mejilla de ella

-claro. Todos los personajes utilizados en este fic son propiedad del grupo artístico Clamp y yo con esto no gano nada, solo el afecto, los ciertos tomatazos y reviews del público lector…además de que Eriol Hiragisawa me diga "cariño" y "amor"-luego de recitar esto como una estúpida, Sonylee cerró los ojos, por fin Eriol Hiragisawa le daría justo lo que quería

-buena chica…ahora te diré lo que quieres escuchar

_Mente de Sony:_

"_si, ya era hora"_

-Sonylee-le dijo Eriol con voz seductora-me fue genial en mi cita con Tomoyo-agregó sonriendo. Sonylee abrió los ojos de golpe y se puso de pie

-¿Qué CARAJOS TE HACE PENSAR QUE ESO ES LO QUE QUIERO ESCUCHAR?-gritó vuelta una histérica, Eriol se puso de pie y tomó sus manos de nuevo, ese gesto logró tranquilizar a Sonylee

_Mente de Sony:_

_¿Por qué siempre puede tranquilizarme? ¡Que fastidio!_

-Sonylee, amor-le dijo con dulzura-cuando uno ama le importa que el otro sea feliz aunque no sea con uno ¿sabes? Cuando amamos de verdad la felicidad del otro está primero-completó con una sonrisa. Sonylee no dijo nada-cierra los ojos, te daré un beso-le dijo. Sonylee así lo hizo, total ¿que mas podía hacer? Al menos ganaría un beso ¿no?

_Mente de Sony:_

"_un segundo, dos segundos, tres segundos, cuatro segundos……sesenta segundos"_

-pero Eriol ¿Cuándo…-comenzó a decir pero no encontró al chico, estaba sola en la sala con una nota sobre la mesita que decía "Lo siento, será para después. Como siempre estaba tarde para mi cita con Tomoyo…pero recuerda que aun así te…bueno… yo… no me caes tan mal."-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HIRAGISAWA! ¿Qué NO TE CANSAS DE HACERME LO MISMO TODO EL TIEMPO?

**-III-**

**Nuestra Historia**

El cálido resplandor del sol fue despertándola levemente de un profundo sueño, pudo distinguir las cortinas verdes claro de las ventanas de su habitación, el cuadro del velero en alta mar que adornaba una de las paredes, el closet, lo ordenado que estaba todo si olvidaba su vestido azul oscuro que estaba tirado en el suelo, cerca de éste la chaqueta del mismo color…

-Dios, si…-susurró al recordarlo todo, se pasó una mano por la frente, luego miró al otro lado de la cama…Shaoran Li no estaba pero su perfume seguía ahí-¿Shaoran? ¿Dónde estas?-lo llamó mientras se levantaba de la cama y se cubría con un camisón que le quedaba cerca. Salió de la habitación y dio un vistazo al apartamento…en ningún lugar estaba él-creo que se marchó-agregó con un dejo de tristeza en la voz mientras iba a bañarse

---------

Shaoran Li sonreía satisfecho mientras conducía calle abajo, por fin lo había logrado…una más terminó por caer en sus redes y de verdad lo aprovecharía al máximo…

-solo espero que Sakura no crea que esto es serio-murmuró para si mismo ante un semáforo en rojo-para los dos debe ser sencillamente diversión, un pasatiempo…muy bueno en realidad-agregó mientras sonreía a medias y de nuevo se ponía en marcha…

-----------

Eriol abrió lentamente los ojos, se encontraba en una habitación con cortinas blancas que cubrían las ventanas, no recordaba exactamente cómo había llegado allí…tan solo recordaba un cuerpo, unos besos y unas caricias con las que siempre había soñado y que ahora, felizmente, ya había vivido…se dio la vuelta y ella estaba a su lado, parecía haber despertado y le daba la espalda. Él se acomodó un poco y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla

-hola-dijo con naturalidad

-hola-respondió Tomoyo automáticamente. Eriol notó el tono neutral en su respuesta y no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado

-¿te arrepientes?-preguntó casi como afirmación, mientras volvía a su posición anterior, recostado boca arriba

-no, no me arrepiento-contestó volviéndose a él mientras lo miraba fijamente. Sin embargo esa respuesta no tranquilizó a Eriol Hiragisawa, todo lo contrario, esperaba lo que venía-pero pienso que…esto fue un gran error

-sabía que dirías algo así… quizás eso te dé una muestra de lo mucho que te conozco-dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y comenzaba a vestirse

-Eriol, esto fue solo un desliz…lo disfruté, no lo niego pero está mal por que no sentimos lo mismo-le dijo con franqueza mientras lo observaba ponerse el bóxer y luego los pantalones negros

-¿Qué sientes tú?-preguntó mientras se ponía la camisa

-yo…yo…-comenzaba a responder con dificultad, luego de lo sucedido entre ellos era difícil decirle que no lo amaba-en realidad, sabes lo que siento, no sé que por que me preguntas esto una vez mas…ya sabes la respuesta, siempre la has sabido-agregó

-Tomoyo, realmente me he cansado…-dijo mientras se ponía la chaqueta y buscaba su corbata en el piso, luego la miró fijamente-…me he cansado de rogarte, de tratar que veas lo que siento…-agregó-...que seas feliz, buenos días-se despidió saliendo de la habitación, en unos segundos se escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal al cerrarse…Tomoyo estaba sorprendida, ¿de verdad Eriol dejaría de buscarla? No podía creerlo. Sin quererlo, su conciencia le hizo una pregunta más "¿De verdad dejaste escapar esa oportunidad?"

-----------

Rato después de bañarse, Sakura se dirigió al departamento de su amiga, quedaba en el piso anterior al suyo. Al entrar al pequeño departamento y sentarse en uno de los sillones pudo ver la preocupación de su amiga reflejada en sus ojos amatistas. Tomoyo le ofreció un té y empezaron a conversar.

-noche diferente la de anoche ¿cierto?-preguntó Sakura con una media sonrisa, la verdad ella no se sentía muy bien tampoco, el señor Li se había marchado sin siquiera decirle un hasta luego, estaba realmente molesta con ese sujeto, pero no lo demostraría…

-si, ¿Cómo sabes?-respondió de vuelta Tomoyo sorbiendo un poco de su té

-vi el auto del señor Hiragisawa estacionado afuera y no eran horas a las que uno simplemente visita… ¿ya te decidiste? ¿Qué pasó?

-pasaron cosas, nos acostamos-respondió ella visiblemente molesta

-¿y tan malo fue?-preguntó Sakura al ver su actitud

-no, no, fue genial…pero no fue lo correcto, Eriol creyó en cosas que no son ciertas y que quizás no pasen…pero creo que entendió

-¿entendió qué?

-dijo que ya no me buscaría más y que me dejaría en paz…que se había cansado de rogarme

-no hablas en serio…-murmuró Sakura sorprendida, nunca había esperado que Eriol desistiera en su amor por Tomoyo

-si, es en serio. Me lo dijo

-y ¿Qué harás?

-nada, creo que es lo mejor

-no Tomoyo, no es lo mejor-negó Sakura-Eriol te ama y tú lo necesitas y quizás también llegues a amarlo si es eso lo que te preocupa

-por favor Sakura, no quiero hablar de eso-dijo. Durante algunos segundos estuvieron en silencio hasta que la amatista volvió a hablar-dime ¿Qué tal la cena con Li?

-todo estuvo bien hasta que no sé a que horas se largó sin decirme nada-contestó molesta

-perdón ¿se quedó en tu casa?-preguntó asombrada. Sakura asintió-no fui yo la única que la pasó bien anoche ¿eh? Pero cuéntame ¿Qué sucedió?

-toda la noche durante la cena estuvo actuando extraño conmigo, me observaba, era demasiado atento, me tomó de la mano y luego llegamos a mi casa y pasó, luego se marchó…me siento como una cualquiera, no puedo creer que se haya marchado así…solo le faltó dejarme algunos billetes sobre el buró

-Sakura amiga, ¿no crees que exageras?

-no. Tú dices eso por que Eriol se quedó aquí hasta que despertaste, aunque no lo ames, sé que no te hubiese gustado mucho eso de que se marchara mientras dormías y ni siquiera te dejara una tarjetita diciendo por qué-dijo molesta poniéndose de pie para llevar las tazas a la cocina-pero Shaoran es otra cosa, desperté a las 7:00 AM, hoy es sábado y todo está en su contra…se marchó simplemente por que le dio la gana

-mmm…creo que si fue de mal gusto-aceptó Tomoyo. En ese momento sonó el teléfono-buenos días habla Tomoyo Daudouji

-señorita Daudouji-se escuchó una voz masculina con acento extranjero al otro lado del teléfono-soy el doctor Lanevki, del clínica Bodensee de Munich…llamó para hablarle de su madre….

---------------

En el gran patio de la casona china, una joven de pelo largo y negro, alta, delgada y de ojos con extraño brillo rojizo practicaba artes marciales, tal y como acostumbraba a esa hora…Tao Chang, un joven algunos años mayor que ella, la observaba preocupado, mientras le lanzaba un golpe que ella detuvo con otro, lucía furiosa, como nunca antes. Él había llegado ese día para la práctica, pues era su maestro, y ella no había articulado palabra, solo lanzaba golpes…y en ese momento con un grito mas elevado y real que los demás, le lanzó una patada certera hasta la cara, él como tenía buenos reflejos, la detuvo, agarrando su talón, justo delante de su nariz….

-creo que ya es suficiente Mei Ling-le dijo con autoridad el castaño de ojos azules claros, alto y fornido conocido como Tao…aun sostenía el pie de la chica

-¿podrías soltarme?-preguntó molesta. Él lo hizo

-¿se puede saber que pasa contigo?-preguntó sonando indiferente

-no, no puedes-contestó mientras se dirigía a una mesita, tomaba un vaso de jugo y se sentaba en una silla…Tao se acercó a ella y se inclinó hasta quedar a su altura

-no te he dicho que te sentaras, aun no hemos terminado-le dijo con su frío tono de voz

-por mi parte este entrenamiento acabó, así que vete-contestó con su misma frialdad

-bien…haz lo que quieras-dijo sin darle importancia mientras recogía sus cosas-es tu vida, niña caprichosa

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-preguntó enojada-

-niña caprichosa ¿algún problema?-contestó. Meiling no dijo nada, solo lo fulminó con la mirada y él se marchó sin mirar atrás. Aquel orgullo y aquella frialdad nunca dejarían que él mostrara sus verdaderos sentimientos…-no serviría de nada que ella supiera, Meiling solo tiene ojos para Shaoran…a pesar de todo el daño que le ha hecho, ella aun lo ama y sufre por él

--------

-¿de mi madre?-preguntó Tomoyo preocupada a través del teléfono-¿qué le pasó?

-ella está bien-contestó el doctor alemán-aunque siga estando en coma…

-bien. Entonces me llama para hablarme de las mensualidades ¿cierto?-dijo

-si, cierto…sabe que hay varias mensualidades atrasadas y que el dinero es muy necesario, sino se pone al día pronto…tendremos que trasladar a su madre a un hospital de gobierno o a Japón

-no, no puede hacer eso-protestó molesta

-lo siento mucho señorita Daudouji, pero así son las cosas…buenos días-de pronto se escuchó como el doctor finalizaba la llamada. Tomoyo cerró el teléfono lentamente ante la mirada preocupada de su amiga. Se tapó la cara con las manos e inevitablemente algunas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas

-Tomoyo, lo siento tanto-le dijo Sakura acercándose a ella, luego la abrazó-si yo pudiera, sabes que te ayudaría

-lo sé…

-¿y que vas hacer amiga?-preguntó-sabes que aunque no puedo darte dinero, tienes mi amistad y mi apoyo y sé que eso puede servir de algo…

-si, claro…si no fuera por ti, estaría totalmente derrotada-dijo. Pasaron algunos momentos sumidas en un completo silencio mientras Sakura la abrazaba y ella sollozaba, de pronto Tomoyo se separó de ella y se enjugó las lágrimas y se puso de pie, caminó hasta la ventana-¿sabes Sakura? Este no es el único problema que tengo…estoy a punto de perder este apartamento, todo por no encontrar trabajo…y aunque lo encontrara, lo que sé hacer no me daría un buen trabajo para pagar la clínica, y es la mejor que hay…si quiero que mi madre vuelva a ser quien era debo hacer que se quede en esa clínica

-Tomoyo…-

-si, sé lo que debo hacer…-la interrumpió-debo hablar con Eriol, es el único que puede ayudarme-luego de agregar esto, caminó hasta la puerta de su apartamento y se marchó

-------

Una mujer pelirroja se subió al taxi que la llevaría directamente a un hotel de los mas importantes de Japón…observó que el lugar, Tokio, no había cambiado mucho desde su partida a Inglaterra…en el centro económico divisó la empresa en la que a partir de ahora trabajaría, Lihira…sonrió para sus adentros y recordó a Eriol Hiragisawa, habían pasado tantos años y deseaba verlo…decirle que sus sentimientos por él no habían cambiado…

El taxi se detuvo frente al hotel y ella abrió la puerta mientras el taxista buscaba su equipaje y un botones se acercaba…le pagó al hombre y le dio algo extra. Comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del lujoso hotel y se detuvo instintivamente frente a un espejo. Tenía una gran sonrisa marcada en el rostro, con seguridad que a partir de este momento, su vida cambiaría.

---------

Eriol estaba sentado en la sala, el equipo de música tocaba una de esas instrumentales que tanto le gustaban, el piano era tocado por un francés, pensó… tenía los ojos cerrados y como siempre pensaba en ella, en Tomoyo Daudouji, la mujer que mil veces lo había rechazado, rechazo que él, 999 veces había olvidado…apretó uno de sus puños con fuerza ¿la perdería definitivamente? ¿Ya nunca más la buscaría? ¿De verdad?

Sabía que no lo lograría pero mientras tanto alejarse un poco de ella sería lo mejor, solo mientras ella se tranquilizaba y él pensaba las cosas mejor…aunque no había nada que pensar, la amaba, desde siempre, la amaba. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre, con pesar se levantó del sillón y se dirigió hasta la puerta, al abrirla...

-¿Tomoyo? ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó sorprendido. Aunque de inmediato la sorpresa se borró de su rostro dando lugar a la preocupación, ella lloraba-¿Qué te pasa mi amor? ¿Por qué lloras?-volvió a hacer preguntas mientras ponía ambas manos en los hombros de ella. A pesar de sus lagrimas Tomoyo lo miraba decida, con un brillo en sus ojos que no había visto antes

-Eriol, cásate conmigo…

**NOTAS DE SONY:**

Hola de nuevo…espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y que el Disclaimer no haya estado ni muy largo ni muy aburrido, estuvo con una onda medio romántica ¿no?

Que proposición de matrimonio mas original ¿no creen? Esta Tomoyo cada día me sorprende más, Shaoran es un gran tonto, Sakura tiene razón de estar enojada y ¿Qué les pareció la aparición de Kaho y Meiling? No sé ustedes pero con esas dos me huele a Problemas…Les informo que a medida que avance el fic seguirán apareciendo uno que otro personaje y les pido que please no me odien. Déjenme sus Reviews por favor, por favor, que son los que me animan a seguir publicando.

R

E

V

I

E

W

S


	4. ERES MIA

Hola a todo ¿Qué tal? Espero que estén bien….les cuento que yo si lo estoy, he tenido unos días buenísimos y nada, estoy muy feliz…perdonen la tardanza y espero que este capitulo valga la espera para ustedes.

Gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado un Review, significa muchisisisimo para mi y a los que no me han dejado reviews, animense….

**DISCLAIMER**

-ya voy, ya voy…-decía Sonylee mientras se dirigía a la puerta para atender, un gracioso impaciente tocaba el timbre…al abrir, algo enojada, se encontró con algo que haría su enojo muchísimo mas latente-tu ¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó de mala manera al chico de ojos celestes y pelo azul oscuro que la miraba divertido. El muy "lindo" pasó a la casa sin ningún tipo de invitación y tomó asiento en el sofá

-lindo atuendo Sony-le dijo sonriendo mientras la miraba de arriba abajo. Sonylee trató en vano de cubrirse al darse cuenta de que aun tenía su bata transparente, la cual usaba en aquellas noches en donde el calor dominicano era mas que insoportable, siempre es insoportable el calor en este país, para decirles que no es el infierno pero está cerca

-no me digas que viniste para ser mi crítico de moda personal-replicó ella cubriéndose con una cortina que cubría las ventanas-Hiragisawa explícame el motivo "sumamente importante" que te ha traído a mi casa y márchate…tengo cosas que hacer

-¿Quién dice que yo no tengo cosas que hacer también?-preguntó él poniéndose dos dedos de la mano derecha en la barbilla, en actitud reflexiva-sin embargo, estoy aquí, en tu casa, por que debo decirte que me importas mucho

-y yo debo decirte que he crecido y no, ya no soy mas una tonta

-nunca has sido tonta-le explicó Eriol-solo eres comprensiva-Sonylee solo negó con la cabeza y Eriol prosiguió-¿me perdonas?

-¿Por qué? ¿Por haberme dejado por décima vez por que se te hacía tarde para una cita con Tomoyo? Te insto a que te revises Hiragisawa, si siempre estas tarde para las citas con Tomoyo es quizás por que no estas tan enamorado como crees-dijo con ironía

-o por que los años me han hecho un esnob impuntual, fiel creyente y practicante de una cultura explícitamente urbana, conocedor de las leyes de cómo llegar elegantemente tarde a las fiestas y llegar exquisitamente "en punto" a las citas con chicas hermosas e inteligentes, cuyas madres son dueñas de prestigiosas empresas y tienen modernos e impactantes cortes de pelo y lo mas importante, no se te olvide, padeciente de una enfermedad con mucho estilo llamada "autocoholico" que se define como "adicción a los autos rápidos y de lujo"-respondió rápidamente con sonrisa de autosuficiencia, Sonylee rodó los ojos

-no sé cuantos años practicaste eso y no me importa pero…-comenzó a decir pero Eriol la interrumpió

-el "Q" del asunto aquí es que amo a Tomoyo, la adoro y no tienes derecho a cuestionar eso-dijo molesto

-Eriol, yo no…-

-escucha Sonylee-la interrumpió nuevamente-podrás ser autora y todo lo que quieras pero eso no te da derecho a tratarme mal, a ofenderme de esta manera-agregó. Sonylee iba a abrir la boca para decir algo pero otra vez Eriol la interrumpió-¿ves lo que digo? Me apareceré por aquí cuando te calmes, en ese estado es imposible hablar contigo. Buenas días Sonylee-se despidió dejando a Sonylee totalmente sorprendida-y otra cosa, no vale de nada que te tapes…total ya te vi todo-agregó antes de salir y dejarla sola

-¿y entonces?-preguntó Sonylee al aire-¿Qué le pasa a este otro? ¿Es que tiene problemas sicológicos o qué?...Ay ¿de verdad lo habré ofendido?

**-IV-**

…**Eres Mía…**

-Eriol, cásate conmigo

Eriol no dijo nada, aquella petición le había sorprendido bastante…Haló a Tomoyo suavemente hacia el interior del departamento y cerró la puerta tras si. Aun visiblemente sorprendido puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de la chica que lo miraba llorando e hizo que se sentara en un sillón, él se arrodilló frente a ella

-Tomoyo ¿estas escuchando lo que dices?-preguntó sin mirarla, tenía la vista fija en el piso

-si, perfectamente…-respondió ella con seguridad mientras secaba sus lágrimas-quiero que te cases conmigo

-hasta hoy en la mañana no querías saber nada de mi

-digamos que las cosas han cambiado y lo he pensado mejor…-le dijo. Puso una mano en la barbilla de él e hizo que la mirara-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no quieres casarte conmigo?-preguntó con la voz quebrada

-casarme contigo es lo que siempre he deseado y aunque esta mañana dije que me alejaría de ti-dijo mientras se ponía de pie y la miraba fijamente-sé que sería incapaz de hacerlo por que lo que siento por ti es muy grande

-entonces ¿Por qué tantas preguntas? ¿Por qué actúas como si ya no quisieras?-preguntó dejando el sillón y poniéndose frente a él. Por primera vez en todo este tiempo que la conocía, Eriol vio en aquellos ojos amatistas…una súplica

-te prometo que no preguntaré mas si respondes una ultima cosa….y con la verdad-le dijo. Tomoyo asintió-¿Por qué ahora si quieres casarte conmigo?-preguntó. Pasaron algunos minutos sumidos en el silencio, Eriol solo la miraba exigiendo la verdad, Tomoyo solo buscaba la mejor manera de decirlo

-por que quiero tener todo lo que alguna vez tuve-contestó ella. Esa era la única manera de decirlo y no mentirle.

---------------

Sakura tenía el pelo recogido en una cola alta, vestía con unos shorts y una blusa de tiritos. Hoy, Domingo, no era día de limpieza en su apartamento pero era de esas extrañas personas a quienes la tristeza y el enojo les hace limpiar frenéticamente. Pensaba mientras escuchaba "_I put my trush in you, push as far as I can go" _con sus audífonos que mañana era lunes y obligatoriamente debería verlo, aunque lo que en realidad quería era asesinarlo por su cinismo, lo odiaba pero no lo demostraría, lo mejor sería que lo ignorara ¿cierto, que viera que aquello no le importaba en lo mas mínimo.

En ese momento escuchó el sonido del timbre, se quitó los audífonos y escoba en mano fue a atender. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con la fuente de todos sus malos deseos, sonreía con su característica arrogancia y ni siquiera se preocupó por disimular la mirada de arriba a abajo que le dio y que "casualmente" se detuvo en sus piernas

-señor Li, que sorpresa-dijo en tono no muy convencido llamando su atención, aquella mirada la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Shaoran solo la miró y sin invitación entró a la casa y tomó asiento-pase y póngase cómodo-murmuró para si misma con ironía mientras cerraba la puerta-¿a que debo el honor de su visita?-preguntó apretando el palo de la escoba, no quería estampárselo en la cabeza a aquel arrogante ambarino que la miraba sonriente pero solo por temor de que le acusaran de homicidio en primer grado

-no me digas que estas molesta, Sakura-le dijo

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo?-preguntó con sarcasmo-hoy es un día espectacular, estoy haciendo la limpieza, no tengo problemas, no tengo deudas…aunque por una parte, si creo que hay algo mal, muy mal…hoy es mi día libre y usted está aquí cuando se supone que no debería estarlo

-bien lo dijiste…se supone-

-señor Li, hoy es domingo y realmente no estoy obligada a hacer nada por usted…así que le agradecería que se marchara por que debo terminar rápido con la limpieza. Mañana como todos los días laborales estaré allí a su entera disposición-dijo mientras su enojo iba en aumento

-¿entera disposición?-preguntó arqueando una ceja con una de su medias sonrisas-Sakura, ese tipo de cosas no se hacen en el trabajo pero estoy seguro que podemos intentarlo-agregó sugestivo mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba por la cintura a una Sakura totalmente sonrojada y le acercaba a su cuerpo-será divertido-susurró en su oído haciendo que ella se estremeciera. Seguido comenzó a besar su cuello

-¿podrías soltarme Shaoran? Por favor-le dijo mientras trataba de separarse de él, haciendo muy poco esfuerzo en realidad. El ambarino acariciaba su cintura y seguido puso sus manos en el trasero de ella

-ahora me dices Shaoran-dijo mientras besaba su barbilla-pensé que era el señor Li…pero Shaoran estará bien

-suéltame Shaoran-susurró mientras reprimía un suspiro al sentir una mano de él en uno de sus pechos y la escoba que sostenía caía al suelo

-me encantas…-le dijo en voz baja mientras le quitaba la blusa y la besaba en los labios con fuerza, Sakura tenía sus manos en el pecho de él y le quitó la camisa dejando al descubierto un torso musculoso…pero de pronto él se detuvo y la separó de él tomándola por los hombros, ella lo miraba confundida y él la miraba con deseo, sus ojos ámbar ardían con pasión-eres mía…-susurró con voz ronca, luego volvió a besarla

------------

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Meiling al hombre castaño que se acercaba a ella-aun no es hora de la práctica

-digamos que decidí que la práctica de hoy sería mas temprano…tengo cosas que hacer-contestó mientras dejaba su mochila en una de las sillas playeras y miraba a Meiling, quien tomaba el sol en bikini acostada en una silla playera y lo miraba algo molesta

-¿Qué pasa contigo?-preguntó mientras se ponía de pie y enfrentaba al hombre-no tienes derecho a decidir nada. Si no lo recuerdas, aquí la que paga soy yo-agregó

-tengo muy buena memoria Meiling, la que parece olvidar eres tu-le dijo Tao sonriendo enigmático-soy tu maestro y como tal debes obedecerme y otra cosa, todo esto va mas allá del dinero, es cuestión de tradición y respeto

-pero…-comenzó a decir pero otra vez fue interrumpida

-pero nada, harás lo que digo…no creas que soy uno de tus sirvientes y que haré todo lo que me digas y soportaré tus berrinches-dijo con autoridad, luego la recorrió con la mirada, aquel bikini negro le sentaba de maravillas-¿sabes? Aunque me encantaría darte clases vestida así o bueno, desvestida así, no creo que sea pertinente-le dijo. Meiling por primera vez en toda su vida se sonrojó pero volteó el rostro hacia la piscina para ocultarlo-deberías irte a vestir

-muy bien maestro-le dijo con ironía-solo quiero que sepas una cosa…tus clasecitas no duraran mucho mas-dijo. Comenzó a dirigirse hacia la casa pero la voz de Tao, fría como siempre, la detuvo

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-preguntó tratando de no sonar muy interesado

-quiero decir que viajaré a Japón en poco tiempo y tomaré el lugar que me corresponde…no se si me entiendas-contestó. Luego se marchó.

---------

"_por que quiero tener todo lo que alguna vez tuve"_

Esas palabras que Tomoyo le había dicho la noche anterior sonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez, le había dolido que esa fuera la única y real razón de Tomoyo para casarse con él pero recordaba perfectamente que eso mismo él le había dicho muchas veces, que con él, ella tendría todo lo que había perdido. Entonces ¿Por qué le dolía tanto si al final ella solo había aceptado ese ofrecimiento?

Espantando aquellos pensamientos de su mente, tocó la puerta del apartamento de Tomoyo y en segundos ella apareció frente a él dedicándole una leve (y falsa) sonrisa, o por lo menos eso le parecía

-buenos días Tomoyo-la saludó

-buenos días Eriol, por favor pasa-le dijo con un ademán. El inglés pasó al apartamento y tomó asiento. Ella lo imitó

-Tomoyo, vine por que anoche no terminamos de hablar-dijo él mirándola-quiero que organicemos todo en relación a la boda

-¿Por qué no comenzamos por la fecha?-preguntó ella simulando real interés-me gustaría que nos casáramos lo más rápido posible-agregó

-si, por supuesto-completó interiormente sorprendido pero demostrando todo lo contrario-¿Cuándo quieres casarte?

-el miércoles-respondió. Eriol la miró enormemente sorprendido

-bueno…vas a necesitar dinero para que comiences a organizar todo-dijo saliendo de su sorpresa y sacando una chequera en donde escribió una enorme cantidad en dólares. Trató de dárselo a Tomoyo pero ella lo detuvo

-no. Eriol no quiero una gran boda, será algo sencillo, sin fiestas ni nada, solo con los amigos-dijo-en lugar de darme ese cheque, te pido que lo mandes a Alemania, al hospital donde está madre

-esta bien, si es lo que quieres, mandaré el cheque a Bodensee-aceptó él-pero en relación a la boda…Tomoyo siempre he querido casarme contigo y quiero celebrar que esto por fin ha sucedido-agregó mientras la miraba sonriendo levemente pero Tomoyo permanecía con expresión neutra

-Eriol, por favor…no quiero ni fiestas ni gran boda

-¡supongo que tampoco quieres viaje de luna de miel!-exclamó Eriol enojado poniéndose de pie. Tomoyo no dijo nada, solo observaba aun de forma neutral-bien. Tu silencio ya me ha respondido… haremos todo como quieras Tomoyo-agregó y se marchó azotando la puerta. Salió hecho una furia del edificio, iba a subirse en su auto pero el sonido del celular lo detuvo-habla Hiragisawa-dijo de mala manera, realmente enojado

-¿Eriol?-preguntó una voz femenina al otro lado, se escuchaba algo sorprendida por aquel tono

-Kaho…discúlpame-le dijo sorprendido. Una sonrisa se asomó por los labios del inglés-¿Cómo estas? Tenía tiempo sin escucharte ¿y esta sorpresa?

-estoy bien Eriol-le respondió con alegría-¿tu como estas? No te escuchabas muy alegre

-son solo problemas, simplemente. Olvídalo-dijo él subiendo al auto-estoy muy bien. Pero dime ¿de donde me llamas? ¿Sigues en Inglaterra?-preguntó

-si te pareció una sorpresa mi llamada, esto te sonará mas sorprendente…estoy aquí en Japón…y muero por las ganas de verte-respondió

-claro. También quiero verte ¿Qué tal si nos vemos en ese restaurante que tanto te gusta en una hora?

-------------

-dime ¿Por qué te molestaste tanto?-le preguntó Shaoran mientras estaban abrazados, acostados en la cama

-por que no esperaste a que despertara-contestó Sakura acariciando el pecho de él-quizás no te parezca gran cosa, pero si me enojó bastante

-no te preocupes, lo entiendo-contestó-no volveré a hacerlo-agregó. Sakura se incorporó sonriendo

-¿en serio?-preguntó. Shaoran también se incorporó y acarició su mejilla

-claro que si. En serio-respondió. Sakura iba a besarlo pero él la detuvo-Sakura, quiero que entiendas algo…la verdad me gustas mucho, bastante, pero sabes como soy, no me enamoro

-¿entonces quieres decir que esto es para ti solo un acostón ocasional?-preguntó con un dejo de enojo

-no digas eso, se escucha muy duro-dijo con seriedad-quiero decir, que somos dos personas adultas que quieren estar juntos, que se gustan y se desean-respondió. Sakura bajó la mirada pero asintió

-entiendo…disculpa…-dijo en voz baja

-vamos, sonríe-le dijo haciendo que lo mirara. Sakura no tenía ganas de sonreír pero lo hizo y él la besó haciendo que se recostaran nuevamente….

Luego Shaoran se marchó, se despidió de ella con un beso leve y le dijo que se verían mañana…Sakura iba a dormir pero el sonido del timbre detuvo su marcha hacia la habitación. Se dirigió a la puerta y al atender se encontró a Tomoyo quien sin dejarla reaccionar la abrazó

-Tomoyo amiga ¿Qué te sucede?-preguntó preocupada. Tomoyo tenía una expresión distinta, algo ida, neutra

-Sakura…me casaré con Eriol

----------

Kaho Mizuki, una mujer pelirroja de ojos miel, bastante atractiva esperaba pacientemente sentada en una mesa del restaurante Rouge, era un lugar al que acudía siempre que visitaba Japón, le gustaba ese ambiente cálido, además de que le traía buenos recuerdos…

-mi primera cita con Eriol-susurró para si misma con una sonrisa…pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un apuesto joven de ojos celestes que la miraba sonriendo…ella se puso de pie y lo abrazó con fuerza, rodeando su cuello mientras él rodeaba su cintura-¡Eriol! Tenía tantas ganas de verte

-yo también quería verte Kaho-dijo sonriendo mientras se separaban. Le ofreció el asiento a Kaho y luego se sentó él, frente a ella-que bueno que estas aquí…estas preciosa

-gracias Eriol-le dijo con una gran sonrisa. Luego de cuatro años sin verlo, al fin lo tenía frente a ella

-¿en que pensabas?-preguntó. Kaho se extrañó- cuando llegué te vi pensativa

-ah, solo recordé que aquí nos reunimos tu y yo, en unas vacaciones que pasamos con tu padre ¿recuerdas?-le dijo

-claro, nunca lo olvidaría…fue nuestra primera cita-contestó-dime ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué te trae a Japón?

-pensé que ya lo sabías…soy la representante de las empresas Stara-respondió. Eriol la miró sorprendido

-no lo puedo creer…entonces trabajaras conmigo, en mis empresas

-si. Debo vigilar los intereses de Stara ¿no?...pero no hablemos de mi…dime ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué vas a hacer?-preguntó. La expresión de Eriol de inmediato se tornó en muy seria y la miró fijamente

-Kaho…no lo creerás…voy a casarme

**NOTAS DE SONY:** Hola ¿Qué les pareció este capitulo? Tomoyo ¡que sincera! Ni yo, y eso que dicen que me paso… ¿Qué piensan de ese Shaoran? El hombre increíble ¿no creen? (sarcasmo) ¿Cómo le dice eso a Sakura? Y Kaho, solo tengo una pregunta ¿Qué planea? O ¿Qué planeaba? Por que cierta noticia de cierta boda….vaya…

_I put my trush in you, push as far as I can go"_ ¿se dieron cuenta que es un trocito de In The End de Linkin Park?

Por favor déjenme sus reviews, no importa sin son flores o tomatazos, verdura o perejil…saben que son muy importantes para mi, para seguir con todos los ánimos este fic. Los quiero.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**


	5. MARIDO Y MUJER

Hello todo el mundo ¿Cómo estan? Aquí les traigo el quinto capitulo, me encanto escribirlo..pero primero que nada debo darles las gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado un review (han hecho mi existir un alguito mas happy, gracias):Ayin, Yukina, 2Miru, figer-mazu-zuriko, Zashi, Zaherí, Gaby, Megan, Pily-Chan, Basileia, Serena, Kuki….No me habia tomado el tiempo darles un gracias personalizado, gracias de nuevo…A LEER…DEJEN MAS REVIEWS A ESTA POBRE MENTE….

**BI-DISCLAIMER**

Como en el capitulo anterior no quise perdonar a Eriol y él no ha vuelto a mi casa a pedirme perdón por todas sus ofensas y malos tratos, he de decir que todos los personajes (excepto aquellos que les parecen o parecerán desconocidos) son propiedad del grupo artístico Clamp y que solo han sido modificados sus personajes y entorno para satisfacción de una mente dislocada y hasta cierto punto maligna, con esto no gano dinero ni nada que se le parezca, solo consigo el afecto, reviews, criticas, tomatazos y verduras de los lectores…

**-V-**

**Marido y Mujer**

-¿Qué dices?-preguntó sorprendida. Aquella noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría en plena de noche de invierno

-lo que escuchaste-respondió-voy a casarme

-pero ¿con quien?-preguntó aun sorprendida. Ella había vuelto por él y él iba… a casarse.

-no la conoces-contestó él. No sabía el significado que esa noticia tenía para Kaho Mizuki, pensaba que se lo estaba contando a una gran amiga, por que eso era ella para él, una gran amiga. A pesar de que habían tenido una historia…

-¿Cuándo vas a casarte?-preguntó simulando estar calmada

-el miércoles

-me alegro por ti…-mintió sonriendo falsamente, lo que en realidad quería era llorar su mala suerte

-gracias…-susurró. Luego el mesero se acercó dándole a cada uno un menú…Kaho Mizuki lo observó, en realidad no se veía muy feliz…

-------

Sakura se había levantado temprano esa mañana del lunes, se había vestido con un traje de chaqueta y falda azul oscuro y llevaba el pelo suelto. Tocó la puerta del despacho del señor Li, libreta en mano y después de recibir un no tan seco "pase", abrió la puerta y tomó asiento en una de las sillas frente al escritorio del ambarino

-buenos días señor Li-le saludó con mucha formalidad mientras le sonreía con sensualidad, cosa que daba a notar que aquel saludo era solo cuestión laboral-aquí le traigo todos sus pendientes del día de hoy-le informó

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?-le preguntó con una media sonrisa y una mirada sugerente-creo que las formalidades las debemos dejar para cuando estemos con alguien mas-agregó mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba al asiento de la castaña, haciendo uso de su fuerza hizo que ella se pusiera de pie y la acercó a su cuerpo. Sakura lo miraba divertida

-estamos en el trabajo, señor-le recordó mientras lo besaba en los labios y luego pasaba a su cuello y besaba el lóbulo de su oreja del lado izquierdo-y esto no es correcto

-señorita, estamos claros en el punto de que yo soy el jefe y yo le diré lo que es correcto y lo que no-dijo fingiendo autoridad mientras hacía que ambos caminaran aun abrazados hasta un sofá negro, luego cayeron sobre el sofá, él sobre ella y empezaron a besarse de forma apasionada…ya estaba Shaoran besando su cuello, cuando el sonido del teléfono hizo eco en la habitación…Sakura hizo el intento de pararse pero el peso de Shaoran la detuvo-no, no contestes-le dijo mientras seguía besando su cuello y luego hacía de las suyas con su oreja

-quizás es algo importante-dijo con respiración agitada mientras hacía el intento de sacárselo de encima-además no estamos solos en la empresa, será extraño que no conteste-agregó. Shaoran pareció reflexionarlo y la liberó pero fue detrás de ella. La abrazaba por la cintura con un brazo y con la mano libre del otro acariciaba una de sus formadas piernas mientras ella contestaba-buenos días, empresas Lihira…este es el despacho del señor Li-dijo forzosamente mientras sentía las manos de Li entrando por su falda

-buenos días…quiero hablar con Shaoran-le dijo una voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono. Sakura se sorprendió, casi nadie llamaba a su jefe por su nombre de pila

-¿de parte?-preguntó con interés más que laboral. Al escuchar el tono serio de Sakura, Shaoran se detuvo y puso atención a la conversación

-páseme a Shaoran de inmediato-exigió aquella mujer. Sakura quiso replicar pero algo desconocido la detuvo y sin decir nada le pasó el auricular a Li y salió de allí.

-hola ¿Quién habla?-preguntó extrañado Shaoran. No comprendía la actitud de Sakura

-Shaoran…soy yo, Meiling

------------

-y esta es tu nueva oficina Kaho-le informó Eriol haciendo pasar a la mujer pelirroja hasta el interior de la oficina, pintada de azul oscuro, con una gran ventana que daba vista magnifica de la ciudad, frente a esa ventana estaba su gran escritorio, con su sillón y dos sillas en frente…cerca de la puerta había un pequeño juego de muebles de cuero negro con una mesita de cristal en el centro. Era una oficina bastante moderna…

-me encanta-susurró Kaho sonriente. Vestía un conjunto rojo de chaqueta y falda a la mitad de los muslos-luego le daré mi estilo-agregó caminando a través de su oficina. Eriol la observaba sonriendo

-que bueno que te guste…ahora debo irme-le dijo-tenemos reunión en dos horas en la sala de juntas ¿de acuerdo? Debo presentarte con los demás accionistas

-claro… ¿esta Shaoran en la ciudad?-preguntó. Eriol asintió-que bueno, quiero verlo…-agregó. Eriol la miraba de forma extraña. Al notarlo, ella se ubicó frente a él…-¿Qué te pasa Eriol?-preguntó sonriendo-¿recordando viejos tiempos?

-------

Tomoyo caminaba por las oficinas Lihira, si iba a ser la esposa de Eriol Hiragisawa lo mejor era ir conociendo todo ¿no? Además debía agradecerle por haber pagado el hospital de su madre. Vestía unos jeans negros y una blusa cuello V también negra, tenía su largo pelo suelto. Se detuvo frente al escritorio de la secretaría de Eriol, una mujer de pelo castaño que al verla le sonrió

-buenos días-saludó Tomoyo

-buenos días señorita ¿en que puedo ayudarle?-preguntó la mujer

-busco a Eriol Hiragisawa

-¿tiene cita con el señor Hiragisawa?-preguntó

-no, no la tengo-contestó Tomoyo. Luego sonrió-pero necesito verlo, soy su prometida

-perdone señorita…el señor Hiragisawa esta en la segunda oficina de aquel pasillo-señaló la joven sonriéndole-discúlpeme

-no se preocupe. Gracias-contestó y se dirigió hacia donde le habían dicho…antes de atravesar la puerta escuchó unas voces, la de Eriol y la de una mujer

-si, recordando viejos tiempos-escuchó que decía Eriol-no puedo evitarlo

-¿sabes Eriol?-preguntó aquella mujer-me alegra saber que aun tienes presente todo lo que vivimos-agregó.

Tomoyo no quiso seguir escuchando nada más y entró sin tocar la puerta. No había escuchado algo realmente comprometedor pero en realidad no le gustaba saber que había una mujer que lo trataba con tanta familiaridad y que tuviese recuerdos con él. No estaba celosa, solo pensaba que aquello era algo extraño…

-buenos días-dijo al verlos…Eriol la miraba sonriendo y la mujer solo observaba con indiferencia

-Tomoyo ¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó Eriol mientras se acercaba a ella y depositaba un beso en su mejilla. Le sorprendía y alegraba bastante que Tomoyo estuviera ahí

-vine a visitarte y a agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi-contestó. Luego observó a Kaho, ella se veía algo molesta pero de inmediato al mirarla Eriol, cambió aquella expresión por una media sonrisa-¿no me presentaras a tu amiga?-preguntó

-por supuesto-contestó Eriol-Tomoyo, ella es Kaho Mizuki, una amiga de hace años…y Kaho, ella es Tomoyo Daudouji, mi prometida

-mucho gusto, señorita Mizuki-le dijo Tomoyo mientras le ofrecía su mano. Kaho la aceptó

-el gusto es mío, señorita Daudouji-replicó nada segura ni convencida pero tratando de mostrar todo lo contrario

-Eriol ¿podemos hablar?-preguntó Tomoyo fijando toda su atención en su prometido. Se había dado cuenta en la mirada y en la actitud de aquella mujer de que quizás Eriol si la veía como una amiga pero los sentimientos de ella por él eran muy distintos

-por supuesto…nos disculpas Kaho. Recuerda la reunión que tenemos en dos horas-esto fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de que saliera junto con Tomoyo, tomados de la mano.

Kaho cerró la puerta de su oficina y respiró profundamente, desde la cena de la noche anterior había tenido que fingir con Eriol, tuvo que actuar como si la idea del dichoso matrimonio le agradaba y ahora, tuvo que fingir que aquella mujer le había caído bien, siendo todo lo contrario…

-¿de verdad tengo que aceptar como sin nada todo esto?-se preguntó a si misma-¿de verdad?

---------

-Sakura, ven un momento por favor-se escuchó la voz de Shaoran Li en el altoparlante. Sakura tomó su libreta y pasó a la oficina. Se encontró frente a frente con Shaoran, quien alargando el brazo cerró la puerta…

-¿si Shaoran?-le preguntó haciendo el intento de sonreír. Desde aquella llamada no había estado tranquila

-¿te pasa algo?-le preguntó-te fuiste muy extraña hace unos momentos

-no, Shaoran no me pasa nada-negó ella, pero Shaoran seguía manteniendo una expresión muy seria

-¿Qué te dijo esa mujer que te puso así?-le preguntó mirándola fijamente…Sakura le sostenía la mirada por que sabía que si no la hacía, él se daría cuenta de aquella mujer la tenía preocupada y después de todo ellos no eran novios, eran solo "dos adultos que se gustaban y que querían estar juntos sin ningún compromiso"

-Shaoran-dijo sonriendo mientras colgaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él-créeme, no pasó nada…es solo que esa mujer me exigió que te pasara al teléfono y no me gustó su tono, eso es todo…-completó abrazándolo, Shaoran correspondió al abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, al parecer convencido con aquella explicación. En ese momento alguien tocó la puerta, ellos se separaron…Shaoran se sentó detrás de su escritorio y Sakura abrió la puerta-señorita Mizuki-dijo sorprendida. En ese momento Shaoran se paró de su sillón alegre-pase por favor

-gracias, señorita Kinomoto-le dijo. Sakura salió de la oficina dejando a los viejos amigos. Shaoran fue hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza

-Kaho ¿Cómo estas?-preguntó

-estoy bien Shaoran-respondió alegre. Luego ambos se sentaron en el sofá

-no me digas que tú eres la nueva representante de Stara en nuestras empresas-dijo con alegría. Kaho asintió riendo-lo tenías bien guardado…

-------------

Ya en la oficina de Eriol, él y Tomoyo se sentaron en un sofá…Tomoyo empezó a hablarle

-pasaba por aquí y quise agradecerte por haber pagado el hospital de mi madre-le dijo sonriendo levemente

-es lo que querías y lo hice-le respondió Eriol también sonriendo-¿de donde venías?

-del centro comercial-contestó ella bajando la vista, luego lo miró-estaba comprando el vestido y otras cosas…

-si, entiendo

-Eriol… ¿puedo saber algo?-preguntó. Eriol asintió-¿tuviste algo que ver con Kaho Mizuki?

-bueno…si con eso te refieres a que si fuimos pareja, si. Tuvimos algo, hace algún tiempo…mucho antes de que me quedara a vivir aquí

-entonces debo suponer que no sientes nada por ella

-no debes suponerlo-le dijo algo confundido por la actitud de Tomoyo ¿era su imaginación o la amatista estaba celosa? Y ¿Por qué lo estaba si no lo amaba?-debes estar segura de ello, si de verdad amara a Kaho no estaría contigo, un gran amor se siente solo una vez y no lo dejaría escapar…Tomoyo ¿sientes celos por ella?-preguntó. Tomoyo negó

-no siento celos, solo que pienso que si nos vamos a casar debemos respetarnos-dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta para salir. Antes de hacerlo se volvió a Eriol y lo miró fijamente-Eriol, quizás tú no sientas nada por ella pero no creo que los sentimientos de ella por ti sean los de una…gran amiga-agregó. Luego se marchó.

-¿será verdad?-preguntó Eriol al aire, luego negó-no, no puede ser…son solo ideas de Tomoyo, Kaho es mi amiga

Habían pasado los días entre los preparativos de aquella boda improvisada, todo sería muy sencillo, en uno de los salones de la mansión Hiragisawa con algunos pocos invitados. En una de las habitaciones de aquella casa, Tomoyo se miró por última vez en el espejo, tenía su pelo adornado con rizos leves y maquillaje suave, el vestido blanco era strapless y llegaba hasta las rodillas, entallaba una hermosa figura, por ultima vez miró la ventana y pensó en huir, pero no, no la haría…si quería ser la misma Tomoyo de antes, debía quedarse…

-Tomoyo-la llamó Sakura desde el umbral de la puerta, luego la atravesó llegando al lado de su amiga, vestía un vestido rosa de tiritos y escote U y tenía el pelo recogido en una media cola-ya llegaron los jueces, debemos bajar-agregó. Miró a su amiga y notó la indecisión marcada en sus ojos-Tomoyo, amiga-dijo tomando sus manos entre las suyas para darle valor-todo estará bien…quizás ahora no lo entiendas pero sé que serás feliz

Tomoyo sonrió y asintió. Luego ambas bajaron hasta el salón donde se llevaría a cabo la boda, solo estaban Eriol, Shaoran, Kaho, unos cuantos accionistas de Lihira, dos jueces, Sakura y ella. Sakura se ubicó con los demás invitados y Tomoyo caminó con decisión hasta Eriol. Él estaba bastante serio.

-bien, puede empezar-le dijo Eriol al juez…Aquello fue algo sencillo que no duró mucho. Unos meseros comenzaron a servir copas de champagne, cuando cada quien tomó una, Eriol habló para hacer un brindis, sonrió y miró a Tomoyo-por este matrimonio que será para siempre…-Tomoyo lo miró, no podía creer que lo estaba escuchando hablar tan seguro de lo que decía, pero brindó.

Luego hubo una cena y después de sentarse en la sala para conversar un rato, todos comenzaron a despedirse…

-recuerda que todo estará bien, nunca te he mentido-le dijo Sakura a Tomoyo sonriéndole, luego le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó, Shaoran Li la esperaba en su auto.

Inmediatamente después apareció Kaho Mizuki, durante toda la celebración la había visto fingir, fingir su sonrisa, sus risas, sus felicitaciones, todo. Era evidente que aquella mujer no estaba de acuerdo con su matrimonio, era evidente que amaba a Eriol, su esposo.

-señorita Daudouji-le dijo Kaho Mizuki sonriéndole-pase buenas noches, espero que pueda hacer muy feliz a Eriol-completó con la intención de hacerle saber que él no estaba solo, la tenía a ella…antes de salir, la voz de Tomoyo la detuvo

-señorita Mizuki-la llamó. La mujer se volvió a ella-ahora soy la señora Hiragisawa-agregó sonriéndole. Kaho se marchó. Tomoyo caminó hasta la escalera y se sentó en uno de los escalones, se había quedado sola en aquella mansión, sola con él.

------

-espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo-le decía Shaoran a su amigo Eriol, ambos conversaban apoyados del auto del ambarino-no te veo muy feliz que digamos

-son ideas tuyas-replicó Eriol

-sabes bien que no-le contradijo Shaoran-sé de lo que estoy hablando

-esto era lo que quería y ya está ¿Por qué no habría de estar feliz?

-quizás era esto lo que querías pero no estas feliz, todo lo contrario-le dijo. Luego al notar que Sakura subía a su auto se despidió de Eriol con un apretón de manos y un abrazo-buena suerte y si no la hay, recuerda que existe el divorcio-susurró. Luego se montó en su auto y salió de los predios de la mansión…

Eriol comenzó a caminar hasta la casa pero se detuvo al ver salir a Kaho Mizuki, parecía enojada.

-¿sucedió algo Kaho?-le preguntó acercándose a ella

-no pasa nada-contestó dirigiéndose a su auto-solo estoy algo cansada, ha sido un día agotador-agregó mientras Eriol le abría la puerta, ella subió al auto y él cerró la puerta inclinándose un poco

-¿estas segura?-le preguntó

-estoy segura. Buenas noches-se despidió ella. Encendió el auto dispuesta a marcharse.

-buenas noches Kaho-le dijo viéndola partir. Caminó hasta la puerta de la mansión y la empujó, al cerrarla tras si y dar unos pasos, se encontró a Tomoyo, estaba sentada en la escalera y lo miraba fijamente-¿Qué haces?-le preguntó

-estaba esperándote-contestó ella poniéndose de pie-no conozco la casa y…

-vamos-la interrumpió Eriol tomándola de la mano. Ambos subieron la escalera en espiral, Tomoyo, mientras, pensaba en lo nerviosa que estaba aunque no se le notaba, en qué pasaría ahora que estaban solos, se reprendió ante esa pregunta estúpida, obviamente harían lo que hacían todos los recién casados en la noche de bodas, no había que ser genio para saber eso…sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Eriol se detuvo frente a una gran puerta de roble y la empujó e hizo que entraran. La habitación era enorme, con grandes ventanales y una gran cama, había una puerta que debía ser la que daba al closet y al baño…habían dos sillas elegantes y una mesita entre ellas, sobre la cual estaba un jarrón con flores rojas…

Tomoyo ya había estado con Eriol pero aun así sentía esos nervios inexplicables…soltó la mano de él y se dirigió a la cama, donde tomó asiento.

Que lo que tenía que pasar, pasara, ella no iba a detenerlo……..

**NOTAS DE SONY**: Pues ¿Qué irá a pasar entre el matrimonio Hiragisawa en su primera noche de bodas? Sé lo que piensan y les digo que no soy tonta ni me hago, solo quiero darle un poco de intriga al asunto… ¿vieron a Tomoyo con Kaho? Wao…"ahora soy la señora Hiragisawa" …se nota que la pelirroja no le cae para mejor amiga…¿y Shaoran que? Rectificando la existencia del fenómeno del divorcio...Les pido que dejen sus reviews y comentarios en la ventana que aparecerá luego de que clikeen en Submit Review GO…les informo que aun quedan muchas cosas interesantes en este fic…ACTUALIZARE PRONTO, ANIMENSE CON LOS REVIEWS

Chaito

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**


	6. MI LUGAR EN TU VIDA

Hola todos, que lindas palabras, estoy sorprendida…me alegro bastante que este fic les este gustando, aun quedan muchas cosas que mi mente macabra ha estado maquinando, así que déjenme mas reviews...logré mi cometido entonces con lo de la boda fría, solo puedo decirles que así tenia que ser, todo por Tomoyo…(y por, mi, jaja)

Me encanta que se identifiquen con mi historia, a mi, personalmente nunca me ha pasado algo ni remotamente parecido, por que soy una persona que se lleva bastante de los instintos. Algo así solo lo puedo vivir a través de mis Fics, si quieren enterarse de ellos los invito a pasar por mi perfil.

Gracias a Todas: Basileia Daudoujiu, Undine, Ayin, Darthmocy, Yuriko Himura, Gabyhyatt….

Bueno, a leer, y REVIEWS PER MUA!

**DISCLAIMER**

Todos los personajes (excepto aquellos que les parecen o parecerán desconocidos) son propiedad del grupo artístico Clamp y que solo han sido modificados sus personajes y entorno para satisfacción de una mente dislocada y hasta cierto punto maligna, con esto no gano dinero ni nada que se le parezca, solo consigo el afecto, reviews, criticas, tomatazos y verduras de los lectores…

**-VI-**

**Mi Lugar En Tu Vida**

Que lo que tenía que pasar, pasara, ella no iba a detenerlo……..

-buenas noches, Tomoyo-le dijo de pronto dándose la vuelta para salir de la habitación pero la voz de Tomoyo lo detuvo

-Eriol, espera-le dijo sorprendida-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó al verlo volverse para mirarla

-me voy a mi habitación…ha sido un día muy largo y me iré a dormir-contestó como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo que una pareja de recién casados no tuvieran una noche de bodas tradicional

-¿a tu habitación?-preguntó aun confundida, se negaba a entender lo que escuchaba

-si, mandé a preparar esta habitación para ti, creo que te ha gustado y me alegro por eso-dijo-yo tengo mi habitación a tres puertas de la tuya por si necesitas algo-agregó pretendiendo marcharse pero la voz enojada de Tomoyo lo detuvo

-¡necesito algo en este preciso instante!-dijo molesta poniéndose de pie y comenzando a hacer ademanes desesperados-quiero que me expliques qué es todo esto, ¿Por qué tienes otra habitación? ¿Por qué a tres puertas de aquí? Ya veo que me quieres tener lo mas alejada posible de ti, y otra cosa, disculpa mi sinceridad pero ¿Por qué no tendremos una noche de bodas tradicional, normal, como todos los recién casados?-preguntó de golpe. La serenidad reflejada en el rostro de Eriol cambió súbitamente…

-bien, comienzo a explicarte-respondió igual de molesto que ella-tengo otra habitación y está a tres puertas de la tuya por que lo menos que deseo es molestarte y por que me dejaste mas que claro que no deseas tenerme cerca, no tendremos una noche de bodas tradicional y normal, como tu dices, por que no somos un matrimonio normal…además no sé por que te molesta tanto todo esto Tomoyo, solo supuse que al igual que no querías gran boda ni gran fiesta, ni viaje, tampoco querías noche de bodas-exclamó enojado-eso es todo. Espero que haya aclarado todas tus dudas, cariño. Que descanses-la ultimó, saliendo de la habitación seguido por un portazo. Tomoyo con los ojos aguados lanzó a la puerta que acababa de cerrarse lo primero que le llegó a la mano. Lástima que Eriol había salido antes de que un vaso de cristal, que quedó hecho trizas en el suelo, le diera justo en la nuca.

-bien. ¿Quieres hacer de este matrimonio un infierno para los dos?-preguntó al aire mientras lloraba de rabia y se tiraba sobre la cama-deseo concedido Eriol Hiragisawa…solo espero que no olvides que este matrimonio, como tu lo dijiste, será para siempre.

---------

-gracias por traerme-le dijo Sakura mientras sonreía a Shaoran. Ambos estaban sentados en el auto de él, estacionados afuera del edificio donde vivía Sakura

-fue un placer-contestó Shaoran mientras besaba su mano y la miraba intensamente

-¿subes un rato?-preguntó ella al sentir los labios cálidos de Shaoran sobre su piel

-esta noche no, preciosa-contestó-estoy muy cansado y creo que tu también

-si, también lo estoy-aceptó ella sonriéndole-pero tengo una propuesta para ti

-a ver, escucho

-esta es mi propuesta: te quedas a dormir conmigo y en la mañana encontraras justo en la cama un delicioso desayuno con las cosas que te gustan y un especial aditivo, yo-expuso mientras rodeaba el cuello de él con sus manos y le daba un beso rápido en el cuello

-suena interesante-murmuró Shaoran mientras parecía pensarlo

-¿y que dices?-preguntó sonriéndole-vamos, di que si-dijo. Shaoran fingió pensarlo unos momentos, quizás 5 segundos y asintió

-muy bien, me quedo-respondió. Sakura rió y lo abrazó fuerte-solo espero que ese desayuno sepa bien-comentó en broma, Sakura le dio un pequeño golpe en la espalda

-te aseguro que será lo mejor que hayas probado en toda tu vida-dijo separándose de él y levantando su mano derecha-lo juro-agregó mientras le guiñaba un ojo

-------

Luego de cambiarse y recoger su melena pelirroja con un lazo, Kaho Mizuki se lanzó pesadamente sobre la cama en su habitación del hotel, cerró los ojos fuertemente tratando de disipar cualquier mal recuerdo de este horroroso día pero no podía, otra vez abrió los ojos y a su mente llegaron las palabras de aquella arrogante mujer _"ahora soy la señora Hiragisawa"_ ¿Por qué aquel afán de restregarle en la cara que ella era la mujer de Eriol ahora? Seguramente por que aquella amatista ya sospechaba de sus verdaderos sentimientos por el inglés…Kaho dio una vuelta en la cama, ubicándose en dirección a la mesa de noche sobre la cual estaba el teléfono. Su mirada se perdió en el aparato y luego de unos minutos parpadeó tres veces, parecía que el sueño al fin llegaría, pero el molesto sonido del teléfono logró desviarla de aquel momento de descanso…

-¿hola?-dijo con voz adormilada al tomar el teléfono

-hola, buenas noches-le devolvió el saludo una voz masculina que ella conocía a la perfección

-Touya ¿Qué quieres?-le preguntó en medio de un asombro incorporándose de golpe

-Kaho, primero deberías preguntarme cómo estoy…-le replicó con voz divertida

-no estoy para juegos-le advirtió

-¿Cuándo vuelves?-le preguntó sonando interesado-te extraño ¿sabes?

-no sé cuando vuelva-balbuceó ella. Aquel tono de voz de Touya Kinomoto, grave y profundo, siempre la había puesto nerviosa-estaré mucho tiempo aquí-agregó sonando un poco mas decidida-Touya, olvídame

-sabes que no puedo Kaho-contestó él-y no quiero, no lo haré-completó con decisión

-Touya, no sigas-le pidió. Luego respiró profundamente-estoy muy cansada…buenas noches-dijo antes de cerrarle el teléfono y recostarse sobre las almohadas. Se llevó una mano desde la frente a la sien, por lo visto la vida quería darle una razón mas para no conciliar el sueño

---------------

Por uno de los amplios ventanales de la habitación de Tomoyo se filtraba la luz de la luna llena. Ella estaba con su ropa de dormir, una bata blanca larga, y su largo pelo suelto…estaba frente a aquella gran ventana admirando el cielo, eso siempre la había tranquilizado, la llevaba de aquel estado de completo enojo y frustración a un estado más pasivo…pero esta vez no solo estaba pasiva, estaba triste…se imaginaba su vida de casada y deseaba huir pero no podía, no debía, ella era mas fuerte y nada ni nadie la vencería, ni siquiera Eriol Hiragisawa…

"_por este matrimonio que será para siempre…"_

-Eriol Hiragisawa…no te entiendo, se supone que me amabas…-dijo con frialdad mientras aun miraba el cielo-pero aun no me conoces, yo soy mas fuerte…y tú, serás perdedor en tu propio juego…aun no conoces a Tomoyo "Hiragisawa"…-dijo haciendo énfasis en su nuevo apellido.

Tomoyo se abrazó a si misma, esa habitación era fría, muy fría.

-------

Eriol no podía dormir, lo había intentado pero aun la discusión con Tomoyo venía a su mente, no sabía de donde había sacado la fuerza, pero era evidente que la tenía, sino no hubiese podido marcharse y dejarla sola en aquel cuarto, sin tocarla, sin besarla, sin decirle tantas cosas, sin hacerla suya una vez mas…

¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría puesta esa máscara de supuesta indiferencia? ¿Cuánto tiempo lo soportaría?

-el tiempo que sea necesario-se respondió a si mismo con seriedad, cerrando los ojos fuertemente-…quizás piensas que lo que hice lo hice por hacerte daño pero…yo no quiero obligarte nada…-agregó tapándose un poco mas con la corcha, esta noche era extraña, especialmente esta noche, esa habitación era fría, muy fría…..

--------

_-Shaoran…soy yo, Meiling-dijo con alegría al escuchar la voz de él, lo extrañaba tanto, a cada momento deseaba escuchar su voz y ni contar las veces que pensaba en tenerlo cerca_

_-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó con voz fría. Ella no se molestaba ya por ese tono de Shaoran, había aprendido a no hacerlo, siempre le hablaba de aquella manera distante pero eso parecía no importarle. Solo pensaba que lo amaba. Punto._

_-no pasa nada, solo quería escucharte-respondió ella-me haces mucha falta, tengo mucho tiempo sin verte_

_-sabes que tengo mucho trabajo y no puedo estar visitándote todo el tiempo-dijo_

_-¿no te gustaría que fuera a visitarte alguna vez?-preguntó esperanzada_

_-no sería buena idea….-contestó él-Meiling ¿Qué le dijiste a mi secretaria?-preguntó-¿fuiste grosera con ella o algo?_

_-no, para nada-respondió-…no le dije nada malo a tu secretaria ¿Por qué preguntas?_

_-por nada. Ahora debo irme-le dijo-tengo mucho trabajo…adiós_

_-adiós...yo te…-intentó decir pero antes de que pudiese completar la frase. Shaoran había cortado la llamada._

Meiling despertó de sus recuerdos al darse cuenta de que Tao la observaba fijamente mientras fruncía el ceño…Esa mañana, como siempre, su maestro de artes marciales usaba un traje deportivo…

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué me ves?-preguntó extrañada pero utilizando aquel tono rudo que siempre utilizaba específicamente con él

-veo que desde hace media hora que llegué, pareces recordar algo-respondió sentándose frente a ella…-¿en que pensabas? ¿O debería decir en quien pensabas? ¿En Shaoran?-preguntó sonando indiferente, como siempre…

-no te importa-respondió cortante

-si me importa-la contradijo-todo lo que tiene que ver contigo me importa

-¿ah si? ¿Y por que?-preguntó molesta, nunca la había gustado la actitud de Tao, se podría decir que lo odiaba-yo no le importo a nadie… ¿Por qué debería importarte? a ti, especialmente, si se ve que me odias y yo no te soporto más

-estas equivocada…yo no te odio-confesó sintiendo de pronto gran pena por la mujer que tenía en frente, sabía su historia, la hija de un matrimonio que se la había pasado viajando por todo el mundo y pagándole internados, quien solo sabía de caprichos, moda, dinero y absolutamente nada sabía del amor

-claro que me odias…pero debes de enterarte de algo-dijo ella con dureza-tus clases han acabado aquí mismo-agregó. Tao no se inmutó, sabía que ese momento llegaría-yo…

-no me digas nada-la interrumpió bruscamente-sé lo que harás, te iras a Japón a buscar a un hombre que solo ha jugado contigo y que nunca en la vida te ha garantizado nada y tú, tan ilusa y ciega, has creado un mundo que no existe con él

-¡cállate! ¡Eso es algo que no te importa!-gritó llena de furia, Tao no era nadie para meterse en su vida

-¡ya te dije que SI me importa!-replicó él con autoridad-pero haz lo que quieras, solo te diré algo, tus caprichos no te llevaran a ningún lado, madura de una vez por todas-agregó marchándose de la mansión, dejando sola a Meiling

Meiling respiró hondo y profundo, sin querer una lágrima escapó de sus ojos...

-------

Shaoran poco a poco fue despertando de aquel profundo sueño…nunca en la vida había dormido tan plácidamente…pestañó un par de veces y abrió los ojos completamente sintiendo el resplandor del sol en su rostro, el reloj de la pared que le quedaba en frente le decía que eran las 7:00 AM. Tanteó el otro lado de la cama pero no sintió el cuerpo de Sakura, recordó que quizás le estaría preparando aquel desayuno que le había prometido. De inmediato la vio entrar ya totalmente arreglada con su ropa de trabajo y una bandeja de aquellas que parecían una mesa pequeña, le sonrió ampliamente y la dejó sobre la cama. Shaoran le devolvió la sonrisa

-buenos días…-la saludó incorporándose y acercando a la bandeja. La castaña se sentó a su lado

-buenos días-devolvió su saludo dándole un leve beso.

-vaya, todo esto se ve…delicioso-apreció Shaoran al ver las tostadas untadas con mermelada de guayaba, el vaso de jugo de naranja, el café humeante y con olor delicioso y un tazón lleno de trozos de frutas como manzana, pera, melocotón, cubiertos con almíbar

-solo hice lo que sé que te gusta-le dijo. Shaoran en ese momento iba a decir algo pero ella lo detuvo-antes de que preguntes cómo sabía, responderé, simplemente yo lo sé todo, además mi trabajo es anticiparme a tus necesidades ¿no?

-claro que si-respondió riendo un poco y dedicándose luego a comer las tostadas. Sakura solo lo observaba con una gran sonrisa, si tan solo aquella escena la pudiese ver todos lo días pero sabía que era imposible, Shaoran no se enamoraba, no se enamoraría y era indiferente a lo que ella sentía, lo amaba…pero nunca se lo diría por que no quería pederlo, prefería actuar como si de verdad aquel ambarino que tenía al lado y comía tan gustosamente las frutas solo le atraía, solo era para ella, otro adulto que gustaba de su compañía, simplemente.-¿sucede algo?-preguntó, al verla mirándolo fijamente, tomando un sorbo de su jugo de naranja. Sakura negó enérgicamente moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro

-solo veo que estas disfrutando el desayuno pero…te diré algo-dijo mientras él se acercaba a ella y depositaba un leve beso en su cuello-aun no has probado mi especialidad

-¿Cuál es tu especialidad?-preguntó interesado mientras con un tenedor le ofrecía un trozo de pera, ella lo comió

-será una sorpresa…-contestó poniéndose de pie. Se inclinó le dio un beso leve y caminó hasta una mesita que había en la habitación, tomó su cartera, iba a salir pero la voz de Shaoran la detuvo en el marco de la puerta

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó extrañado

-al trabajo. Tengo un jefe que es un fastidio y si llego tarde quizás me despida-contestó divertida mientras se volvía a él y le guiñaba un ojo-la llave esta encima de la mesa, cuando salgas, cierras…-agregó. Luego le lanzó un beso que Shaoran supuestamente atrapó con una mano, y se marchó.

Al quedarse solo en el apartamento, Shaoran sonrió.

-Sakura es una mujer increíble-dijo para si mismo mientras tomaba un sorbo de café y se ponía de pie dejando al descubierto unos fuertes y definidos pectorales. Tenía unos boxers negros y el pelo mas desordenado que lo usual.

--------

Tomoyo Hiragisawa bajó las escaleras en espiral con pesar, tenía el pelo suelto y un vestido que llegaba hasta las rodillas y era de tiritos y color azul claro. Estaba en el recibidor, corrió una de las varias puertas que allí había y que daba al comedor, aquella sala era preciosa, adornada con varios cuadros, grandes ventanales que daban al jardín, una puerta que seguramente daba a la cocina y por supuesto, el enorme comedor rectangular que en este momento tenía 12 sillas, una en cada uno de los extremos y cinco en cada uno de los lados…entró y antes de intentar tomar asiento, apareció una de las mujeres del servicio, una señora mayor con sonrisa amable

-buenos días, señora-saludó-mi nombre es Sue y estoy para servirle

-buenos días Sue, gracias-respondió sonriendo y tomando asiento

-le sirvo el desayuno en unos momentos-dijo con una reverencia, luego se dirigió a la puerta que daba a la cocina

-espera, Sue-le detuvo Tomoyo-¿el señor no se ha levantado?-preguntó

-claro que si, señora-contestó la mujer-se levantó muy temprano, tomó café y jugo y se fue al trabajo. Con permiso-agregó. Tomoyo asintió y la mujer desapareció tras la puerta.

Tomoyo cerró los ojos por unos momentos, nunca hubiese imaginado que Eriol se portaría tan increíblemente frío con ella…Sue volvió a aparecer con una bandeja en mano, colocó los diferentes alimentos frente a Tomoyo y le entregó un sobre.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Tomoyo extrañada mientras tomaba el sobre entre sus manos

-el señor lo dejó para usted. Permiso señora, espero que le guste el desayuno-dijo y luego se marchó dejando a Tomoyo sola en el gran comedor. Tomoyo abrió el sobre, intrigada por su contenido, sacó varios papeles. El asombro se dibujó en su rostro poco a poco mientras revisaba los papeles-pagó todas mis deudas-murmuró para si misma-y dos meses por adelantado del hospital de mi madre, tarjetas de crédito, chequera, inscripciones en el club, cuentas en bancos-agregó aun sorprendida…pero aquella sorpresa se borró de su rostro de inmediato y se dispuso a comer con tranquilidad sus alimentos. Eriol solo estaba cumpliendo lo prometido…

"_Sabes que yo puedo hacer que tu vida vuelva a ser lo que era, Tomoyo"_

Al terminar su desayuno, tomó el teléfono inalámbrico y marcó a la oficina de Eriol, no lo llamaba para agradecerle, esa era su obligación, solo tenía algunas preguntas para él…

-Buenos días, empresas Lihira…esta hablando a la oficina del señor Eriol Hiragisawa-se escuchó la voz de la secretaria

-buenos días, habla la señora Hiragisawa-respondió el saludo-¿me puede comunicar con mi esposo?-preguntó con voz amable

-señora, el señor Hiragisawa no se encuentra-contestó la secretaria-acaba de salir

-¿no sabe con quien se encontrará o con quien salió?-preguntó

-salió con la señorita Mizuki-contestó. De pronto Tomoyo sintió un gran enojo, aquella Mizuki no le gustaba para nada

-gracias…-dijo antes de cortar la llamada-¿A dónde habrá ido con esa mujer?-se preguntó a si misma. Luego subió a su cuarto a cambiarse, era hora de empezar a acondicionar y a tomar su lugar en la vida de Eriol Hiragisawa

----

Eriol y Kaho estaban observando un apartamento que la pelirroja había alquilado en la ciudad, era un lugar bastante amplio y cómodo…ubicado en una zona exclusiva y amueblado…

-¿y que te parece?-le preguntó Kaho sonriéndole con alegría

-es muy bonito-contestó-y elegante-agregó. Había llegado temprano a las empresas y Kaho lo había llevado casi a rastras a ese lugar…

-el hotel me parecía muy impersonal-dijo riendo ante su propio comentario, Eriol también rió-quiero decir que me sentía demasiado lejos de Inglaterra y pienso que teniendo mi propio lugar, así, cómodo, agradable…sentiré menos la distancia

-estoy de acuerdo…fue lo mejor que alquilaras este departamento

-Eriol, dime algo ¿Por qué tu y tu esposa no irán de luna de miel?-preguntó luego de unos momentos, intuyendo un extraño motivo, se suponía que se amaban pero entonces ¿Por qué la boda tan fría y simple? ¿Por qué no viajar de luna de miel para estar solos completamente como todos los recién casados lo deseaban?

-Tomoyo y yo acordamos que dejaríamos el viaje de bodas para otra ocasión por mi trabajo-mintió él. Mostraba una sonrisa muy real-quizás nos iremos a Suiza o a Bulgaria en diciembre

-si, nieve, frío y navidad-comentó Kaho sonriéndole con tristeza que disimulaba. Quizás estaba equivocada, debía aceptar de una vez por todas que Eriol amaba a esa mujer-creo que deberíamos irnos, tenemos trabajo que hacer-agregó. Eriol asintió y se marcharon.

Camino a la empresa hablaron del pasado y rieron de todos aquellos buenos momentos…al entrar al edificio, subieron al ascensor, se quedaron en el décimo piso y cada cual se dirigió a su oficina. Eriol entró a su oficina, no había encontrado a su secretaria en su lugar de trabajo, luego le preguntaría por llamados y correspondencia. No había mirado al frente, por eso no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de alguien ahí.

-buenos días cariño-escuchó la melodiosa voz de Tomoyo. Se volvió a ella, estaba sentada en el sofá, con las piernas cruzadas, leyendo una revista

-buenos días-le respondió el saludo algo sorprendido pero sin mostrarlo. Tomoyo desvió la vista de su revista y lo miró fijamente sonriendo.

-vine a verte por que quería hablar contigo, además es increíble que dos casados no se hayan visto en toda la mañana

-pasa seguido-dijo sentándose en un sillón frente a ella-¿de que quieres hablarme?-preguntó con seriedad

-es algo muy importante-dijo arqueando una ceja. Eriol no dijo nada y ella prosiguió-Eriol, quiero un puesto en la empresa

-------

"Pasajeros del vuelo 456 con destino a Tokio, Japón… por favor abordar por la puerta numero 5"

Se escuchó una voz femenina en la sala de espera en el aeropuerto. Meiling se paró de su asiento, llevaba una maleta pequeña, las demás ya estaban abordando, seguramente...suspiró profundamente y sonrió para si misma

-Shaoran, tendrás una gran sorpresa…-dijo para si misma mientras se dirigía a la puerta 5. Desde lejos un hombre la observaba.

**NOTAS DE SONY: **¿para donde vas Meiling? Si, me estoy haciendo…ruda la pelea ¿no creen? Pero me encantó, no se decepcionen por lo de la noche de bodas, espérenme un ratito…Shaoran y Sakura durmiendo, que ternura…Kaho, Kaho ¿Qué planeas? Y ¿Qué me dicen de Tao? Creo que al fin comenzará a ponerse las pilas…no se olviden de dejar sus reviews, les tengo cosas interesantes preparadas….

Bye

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**


	7. A TAN SOLO UN PASO DE TI

Hola a todos: aquí les traigo el capitulo 7, espero que les guste muchísimo, por lo menos a mi me encanta…pasan ciertas cositas….interesantes.

Por favor les pido que me dejen sus opiniones sobre este fic, les recomiendo mi otro fic "POLICIAS Y LADRONES" que de verdad me parece interesante y les agradezco a todas las personas que me han dejado un Review por que han aportado algo en mí. Gracias por sus palabras y comentarios y gracias por el seguimiento…

**DISCLAIMER**

Todos los personajes (excepto aquellos que les parecen o parecerán desconocidos) son propiedad del grupo artístico Clamp y solo han sido modificados personajes y entorno para satisfacción de una mente dislocada y hasta cierto punto maligna, con esto no gano dinero ni nada que se le parezca, solo consigo el afecto, reviews, criticas, tomatazos y verduras de los lectores…

**-VII-**

**A Tan Solo Un Paso De Ti**

-Eriol, quiero un puesto en la empresa-dijo con decisión mientras lo miraba sonriendo levemente. Eriol frunció el ceño, extrañado de aquello.

-¿y eso a que se debe?-preguntó seriamente-no creo que tengas necesidad de esto ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres trabajar aquí?

-por que tengo derecho…-contestó simplemente-quiero emplear mi tiempo en algo y creo que trabajar es lo mejor

-esa no es la verdadera razón por la que quieres trabajar aquí-le contradijo con agudeza. La conocía bastante bien aunque ella misma no quisiera aceptarlo-no mientas…

-Eriol ¿Por qué no quieres que trabaje aquí, a tu lado? Una de las mejores cosas en el matrimonio es el momento que tienen las parejas-le dijo mientras se acercaba a él y rodeaba su cuello con los brazos-para estar juntos-completó sonriendo. Eriol rió.

-Tomoyo, estamos solos…no tienes que fingir-le dijo divertido. Tomoyo sonrió aun mas-no sé cuales son tus verdaderos motivos para trabajar aquí pero esta bien, puedes empezar cuando quieras

-hoy mismo-dijo rápidamente

-tienes prisa…-apreció Eriol-…me asustas-agregó. Esta vez la que rió fue Tomoyo, acercándose un poco mas a él depositó un leve beso en su mejilla y luego le susurró al oído.

-soy tu esposa…solo quiero estar contigo-dijo. Luego se separó de Eriol y se marchó.

Eriol observó hacia la puerta por la que ella había salido durante algunos momentos. Sabía que Tomoyo planeaba algo. Lo sabía.

--------

Sakura entró a la oficina de Li con la correspondencia de ese día en las manos, extrañamente lo encontró sentado en el sofá. Al verla le indicó que se sentara a su lado, sonreía a medias. Ella dejó la correspondencia sobre el escritorio y se sentó al lado de él.

-¿Qué te pasa? Nunca estas sentado aquí, en este sofá…siempre estas trabajando ¿te sientes mal?-le preguntó preocupada. Shaoran negó con la cabeza.

-para nada-contestó-solo quiero hablar unos momentos contigo…quiero agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi, hoy

-no fue gran cosa-dijo riendo suavemente-solo preparé tu desayuno

-Sakura…para mi significó mucho-le dijo sonriendo-hace años que nadie hacia algo así por mi, quizás tu lo encuentres simple pero yo no

-¿sabes algo?-preguntó tomando amabas manos masculinas entre las suyas-para mi fue un placer-agregó

-para agradecerte bien, quiero invitarte a comer ¿Qué dices?

-lo siento-contestó apenada-Tomoyo me invitó a comer ya…pero ¿Qué tal si cenamos?

-de acuerdo-respondió. Sakura se acercó y le dio un beso rápido en los labios

-debo irme…Tomoyo debe estar esperándome-dijo. Luego se marchó. Shaoran se puso de pie y tomó el teléfono, marcó unos tres números

-Eriol ¿almorzamos juntos?-preguntó a su amigo

-claro-le dijo la voz de Eriol del otro lado-ya salgo

-------

Tomoyo caminaba hasta el escritorio de Sakura. Se topó con Kaho Mizuki y como no se llevaban bien, no hubo necesidad de fingir sonrisas ni saludos por que simplemente estaba de más. Se puso frente al escritorio de sakura, su amiga estaba de pie y organizaba algunas cosas…

-espera solo un segundo, Tomoyo-le dijo mientras guardaba unos papeles bajo llave en una gaveta. Tomoyo simplemente asintió y sonrió-estoy un poco desorganizada, estos…-Sakura no pudo decir nada mas, se nubló su visión y sintió como aquel lugar daba vueltas, tomó asiento en su silla que por suerte estaba tras ella. Tomoyo al ver como su amiga palidecía se acercó a ella

-¿Sakura te encuentras bien?-preguntó preocupada mientras le recogía el pelo de la frente

-solo me sentí un poco mareada, eso es todo-contestó Sakura mientras tomaba todo el aire que podía

-¿estas segura? Vamos al hospital ahora, estas muy pálida-le dijo algo desesperada

-no, estoy bien-contestó sonriendo. Ya la habitación no daba vueltas y se sentía bien-solo tengo mucha hambre ¿nos vamos?

-Sakura…esto no es normal-le dijo seriamente

-vamos Tomoyo. Ya no te preocupes por mí, estoy perfectamente bien-dijo mientras tomaba su bolso, le sonrió a Tomoyo y luego ambas caminaron hasta el estacionamiento. Tomoyo aun la miraba preocupada pero se olvidó del asunto al verla bien, sin aquella palidez repentina.

-------

Shaoran y Eriol tomaron asiento en el restaurante al que siempre iban a comer, era un sitio espléndido, lleno de elegancia y estilo, con ambiente y música perfectos…les entregaron el menú y luego de ser servidos…comenzaron a platicar mientras comían.

-¿y que tal la vida de casado?-preguntó Shaoran con interés, en realidad estaba preocupado por su amigo, nunca había notado a Eriol tan desilusionado

-solo ha pasado un día, no puedo decirte nada-contestó mientras tomaba un poco de vino. Shaoran lo miró

-no es lo que esperabas ¿cierto?-preguntó. Eriol lo miró, Shaoran era audaz y encima de eso lo conocía demasiado, no podría seguir ocultándole las cosas por más tiempo-no podrás ocultarme lo que te pasa por mucho tiempo y lo sabes-agregó como leyéndole la mente-te conozco demasiado y no luces muy feliz

-bien. Tienes razón-aceptó Eriol decepcionado-las cosas están peor de lo que imaginé, todo está muy mal

-¿Qué pasa? Puedes confiar en mí

-viste lo fría y repentina que fue la boda por que así ella lo quiso y no tuvimos una noche de bodas por que en lugar de eso discutimos…-contestó extremadamente serio

-dime ¿Por qué estas con ella?-preguntó molesto. Sabía perfectamente que Eriol no lo merecía, merecía a una mujer que verdaderamente lo amara

-por que la amo…quizás sea lo peor que has escuchado pero así es, la amo y no la dejaré

-entonces ¿prefieres sufrir por esa mujer?-preguntó enojado e incrédulo-¿Qué pasa contigo Eriol? Te ha lavado el cerebro…desde que decidieron toda esta falsa de la boda, tienes una cara de decepción que no puedes con ella…nunca te había visto así

-nunca me había enamorado-dijo Eriol con decisión-nunca había estado decidido a hacer lo que sea por una mujer… cuando te enamores me entenderás-agregó. Shaoran resopló molesto y se dedicó a comer.

El nunca se enamoraría así que nunca entendería las estupideces que se hacen por amor.

-------

Tao Chang estaba en el avión que se dirigía a Japón, veía como Meiling dormía apaciblemente, sentado unas sillas tras ella…no se había dado cuenta de su presencia y eso era justamente lo que quería…

La amaba, se había dado cuenta de eso, la amaba y no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente por eso la seguía, para evitar que ella sufriera.

La amaba…y…Meiling también lo amaría.

-----------------

-¿Cómo va todo con Eriol?-preguntó Sakura sonriente mientras almorzaban en un restauran italiano que quedaba a algunas calles de la empresa

-no muy bien-contestó Tomoyo-anoche discutimos y presiento que todo este matrimonio será eso, discusiones

-quizás…si pusieras un poco de tu parte…-comenzó a decir Sakura pero Tomoyo la interrumpió

-¿mas de mi parte?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño-no puedo creer lo que me dices Sakura…he sido amable con Eriol, y él se muestra sumamente distante conmigo, enojado

-no es para menos-dijo Sakura-decidiste que la boda fuera rápida e insípida y en tu definición de "he sido amable con Eriol" seguramente te refieres a que has sido sarcástica e irónica, a que has sido fría e indolente con él…eso no es amabilidad

-Sakura, eres mi amiga y debes apoyarme

-por que soy tu amiga y deseo lo mejor para ti es que lo digo…nos conocemos desde hace años, sé que desearás hacerle la vida imposible a Eriol sin tener un motivo valedero

-Sakura, anoche me rechazó-dijo dolida-y esta mañana se fue con Kaho Mizuki a hacer no se que cosas, no voy a permitir que me vea la cara de estúpida

-entonces ¿estas celosa?-preguntó sakura sonriendo. Tomoyo desvió la mirada, pareció pensarlo un momento y luego negó-a mi me parece que si…por eso ahora trabajarás en la oficina y por eso estas tan molesta

-esa mujer no me gusta-soltó de repente la amatista-algo se trae, no me gusta como mira a Eriol ni como siempre busca la manera de advertirme, de molestarme y de estar con él-agregó. Hubo unos momentos de silencio, Sakura volvió a sonreír

-¿y aun te atreves a decir que no son celos?

-------

Kaho entró a la oficina que ocuparía Tomoyo de ahora en adelante, era un lugar amplio como las demás oficinas de los ejecutivos…se dirigió hacia la ventana tras del escritorio, había una hermosa vista…de momento, sonó su celular

-buenas tardes, habla Mizuki-atendió el llamado sin despegar la vista de la ventana que mostraba los altos edificios y muy lejos, muy lejos, las montañas

-buenas tardes cariño-le saludó una voz que conocía de mas

-Touya, te dije que no me llamaras

-y yo te dije que no dejaría de hacerlo-respondió con decisión-¿Qué haces ahí?-preguntó refiriéndose a las empresas Lihira

-aquí me enviaron-contestó ella sin perder la calma

-no me mientas-deletreó, se escuchaba molesto. Kaho respiró profundamente-sé perfectamente que tú misma pediste que te trasladaran un tiempo a Japón ¿Por qué?

-no te importa-respondió algo nerviosa. Touya Kinomoto siempre la había intimidado.

-claro que si. Dime ¿qué pretendes Kaho? ¿Hacer que el ingles vuelva contigo?-preguntó molesto. Kaho no dijo nada, solo se limitó a escucharlo-por que te diré algo, ese hombre está casado y otra cosa, yo no lo permitiré

-¿y que demonios harás para impedirlo? ¿Cómo sabes que se casó?-preguntó Kaho perdiendo la calma, estaba furiosa, no entendía como él lo sabía todo. Tomoyo estaba sentada en una de las sillas de visitante del escritorio observándola, había llegado hacía algunos minutos, decidió no interrumpirla, esa conversación quizás la ayudaría a descubrir lo que tramaba Kaho

-eso no importa, solo diré que estas loca si piensas que dejaré que vuelvas con el ingles ¿te queda claro? Haré lo que sea para impedirlo-exclamó enojado

-¡déjame en paz!-dijo molesta-olvídate de mi de una vez por todas-agregó. Luego cortó la llamada, al volverse se encontró con Tomoyo que la miraba sonriendo-¿Qué hace aquí?-preguntó

-¿Qué hace USTED aquí? Esta es mi oficina-respondió Tomoyo sonriendo desafiante-y no creo que es de buena educación que este aquí sin mi permiso-agregó. Kaho no estaba para discutir con esa mujer. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta-señorita Mizuki…que sea la ultima vez que entre a mi oficina sin mi autorización-dijo. Kaho se volvió

-¿quien diablos te crees para hablarme así?-preguntó enojada-escúchame y escúchame bien. Tus ínfulas de señora acabaran muy pronto, de eso voy a asegurarme

-no sé como harás-dijo riéndose como si aquello fuera un gran chiste-acepta de una vez que Eriol es MI esposo y no voy a permitir que tú lo arruines

-eso lo veremos-sentenció Kaho antes de desaparecer. Tomoyo golpeó con un puño su escritorio llena de enojo

-no voy a dejar que lo arruines-dijo al aire-ahora que escuché parte de esa conversación, sé perfecto que algo escondes y yo lo averiguaré.

Habían pasado varias horas hasta llegar el anochecer. Tomoyo había llegado a la mansión y otra vez se encontró cenando sola, Sue le había dicho que el señor había llamado para decir que llegaría tarde. Cuando terminó, subió las escaleras, iba a entrar a su habitación pero se detuvo ante la puerta y se dirigió hasta la habitación de Eriol, tres puertas después…abrió la puerta despacio y se encontró con una habitación parecida a la de ella pero decorada con muebles azules oscuros…se dirigió a la cama y sin saber que hacía tocó la superficie, en donde suponía que Eriol dormía. Se sentó y se recostó en la cama.

-huele a él-susurró para si misma. El perfume de Eriol estaba ahí. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y ella cerró los ojos mientras mas lágrimas salían-¿Qué estoy haciendo?-se preguntó sin comprender-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?-se preguntó de nuevo. Pasó algunos momentos así, acostada y llorando y luego se marchó a su habitación. Quizás mañana sería otro día.

-----------

Eriol le dio la vuelta al auto y le abrió la puerta a Kaho quien le sonreía.

-gracias por traerme-dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Eriol y éste le ayudaba a salir-no sabía que te quedarías hasta tarde en la oficina y eso me sirvió bastante. No me gusta mucho tomar taxis

-fue un placer. ¿Kaho te sucede algo?-preguntó preocupado viendo a la mujer que le sonreía levemente y estaba parada frente a él. En sus ojos notaba una tristeza nueva

-no me pasa nada-mintió ella. Sabía bien que estaba triste y preocupada.

-¿estas segura de lo que me dices?-preguntó nada convencido

-estoy segura, Eriol-respondió haciendo el intento de reír. Hubo algunos momentos de silencio en los que solo se miraron

-te noto triste y preocupada…solo te digo que si necesitas algo, yo estoy aquí para ayudarte…soy tu amigo-dijo. Kaho sonrió con tristeza…"su amigo"…

-¿Eriol eres feliz?-preguntó. Eriol no respondió y ella continuó-yo también te noto triste-dijo convencida-si algún día me necesitas yo también estoy aquí y te ayudaré…puedes confiar en mi…-agregó. Eriol se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, se separó de ella y ella le sonrió y se marchó.

Eriol subió a su auto, encendió el motor y manejó rumbo a su casa. Otra noche de cama vacía le esperaba.

--------

-todo estuvo delicioso, Shaoran-dijo Sakura mientras ambos estaban en su apartamento sentados en el sofá de la sala, abrazados-el lugar, la cena, la bebida…la compañía-agregó susurrando esto ultimo a lo que Shaoran sonrió y la besó levemente

-si, todo estuvo exquisito-susurró y le dio otro beso, esta vez apasionado…acariciaba sus labios con los suyos, sakura puso una de sus manos en la mejilla de él mientras que con la otra acariciaba su pecho fornido que se sentía perfectamente bajo la camisa blanca. Él, por su parte la tomó de la cintura e hizo que se acostaran sobre el sofá. Acariaba sus muslos y ahora besaba su cuello y pasaba al lóbulo de su oreja. Sakura comenzó a desabrochar su camisa mientras el se deshacía de su blusa. Seguían besándose con pasión, deseo, ternura.-Sakura…me encantas-susurró en su oído y luego besaba sus pechos…la escuchó gemir placenteramente…

------------

Meiling había llegado hacía algunas horas a Japón. Estaba en su apartamento que era una de las tantas propiedades que tenían sus padres. Se había dado un refrescante baño, tenía puesta una bata y el cabello húmedo. Iba a acostarse un rato para mañana ir a las empresas Lihara y hablar con Shaoran, pero antes de llegar a la cama, alguien tocó el timbre. Estaba presentable así que se dirigió a atender la puerta. Al abrir casi se muere de la impresión, nunca hubiera imaginado que esa persona estaría allí.

-Tao ¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó sorprendida…el castaño solo la observaba, sonrió levemente y sin esperar invitación entró a la casa. Meiling cerró la puerta tras si. Su mirada estaba totalmente confundida y el ambiente lleno de silencio-¿no vas a responderme? Esto es muy extraño

-lo sé-contestó él seriamente-pero creo que ya es hora de que sepas algo, muy importante

-¿muy importante? ¿De que hablas?-preguntó preocupada. El hombre aun la miraba intensamente, podía adivinar que debajo de esa bata de baño solo estaba su cuerpo desnudo, se veía hermosa, su pelo mojado apartado de su rostro, sus ojos con aquel brillo extraño que siempre había encontrado fascinante. Negó con la cabeza, apartando esos pensamientos de su mente, reprendiéndose por ellos. El era un hombre fuerte, nunca había esperado lo que le sucedía con Meiling, nunca lo había imaginado…y además sabia algo, los hombres fuertes que se enamoran pierden la fortaleza…pero ya era muy tarde, aquello ya no le importaba.-Tao, dime que pasa-lo llamó al verlo ausente

-no sé como empezar-dijo. Meiling se sorprendió, ese Tao que tenía en frente que parecía algo nervioso no se parecía en nada a su maestro de artes marciales que decía y hacía cualquier cosa para convertir su vida en imposible-pero debo decirlo, esto es algo que no seguiré ocultándote-agregó de pronto, recobrando la entereza-Meiling…te amo

-------------

Tomoyo por mas que lo había intentado no había podido conciliar el sueño, se levantó de la cama y se puso un traje de baño de dos piezas, rojo, tomó una toalla y bajó sigilosamente las escaleras…

nadie estaría despierto a esta hora, eran las 2:00 AM…cruzó la cocina y caminó un corto trecho por el patio trasero y llegó a la piscina techada tras abrir la puerta, era un lugar amplio, con sillas playeras blancas, sobre una dejó la toalla y se quitó las sandalias, las paredes eran blancas, había un pequeño bar en una esquina, muebles blancos con cojines de colores y en diversos lugares pequeñas estatuas blancas con motivos marinos y plantas, a través del techo (que era de cristal) se podía ver la luna llena. Era un hermoso lugar. Tomoyo respiró profundamente y sin importarle que hiciera un poco de frío entro al agua, luego de adaptarse comenzó a nadar. Eso seguramente la tranquilizaría.

---------

Eriol no podía dormir, pensando en todos sus problemas…salió de su habitación, tenía solo el pantalón largo de la pijama puesto, total, no creía que hubiese alguien despierto a las dos de la mañana, solo él. Tenía intenciones de pasar a la cocina por un vaso de leche caliente o un té.

Antes de bajar las escaleras, se dio cuenta de que en realidad no estaba solo. A unos pasos de él, estaba Tomoyo con un traje de baño puesto y con una toalla en la mano. Eriol la siguió lo más alejado y callado que pudo. Cuando la vio entrar al lugar de la piscina, esperó afuera y a través de la puerta que tenía entrecerrada pudo ver todos sus movimientos. Era hermosa. Su pelo tan negro y largo que llegaba a su cintura, su cuerpo perfecto, delgada, de largas y torneadas piernas. Vio como se tiraba al agua y solo pudo preguntarse si ella no notaría que hacía un poco de frío esta noche. Eriol entró silenciosamente y se sentó en una de las sillas, al lado de la cual ella había puesto la toalla, y se dedicó a contemplarla. Sonreía levemente.

Había pasado media hora.

Tomoyo estaba tan concentrada que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Eriol allí. Nadó hasta la escalerita que se utiliza para salir y casi muere del susto al encontrar a Eriol a tan solo unos pasos de ella con su toalla en la mano y mirándola sonriente.

-Eriol ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó sorprendida mientras lo miraba fijamente, aun no se movía de la escalerita.

-te encontré cuando bajabas las escaleras y te seguí-aceptó sonriendo. Sorpresivamente para él, Tomoyo también le sonrió-nadas muy bien

-gracias-dijo en voz baja subiendo, se quedó parada frente a él. Eriol se acercó a ella y sin decirle nada comenzó a frotar la toalla contra su cuerpo, secó su rostro y su cuello, luego su espalda, sus hombros, su abdomen con delicadeza. Tomoyo se sonrojó violentamente al sentir las manos de él en su trasero por sobre la toalla pero no lo apartó. Él se inclinó y comenzó a secar sus piernas cuidadosamente…luego se incorporó y puso la toalla por sobre sus hombros.

-¿no tienes frío?-le preguntó. Tomoyo respiraba forzosamente. No tenía frío aunque sabía que lo había. Sentía calor-creo que debemos entrar a la casa, no sé como puedes nadar a estas horas, te expones a un resfriado-agregó tomándola de la mano para marcharse. Pero ella se detuvo.

-Eriol, espera-dijo. Él se detuvo frente a ella y se quedó mirándola. Tomoyo se acercó un poco más a él y puso ambas manos sobre su pecho fornido, cosa que hizo que la toalla cayera al suelo…sentía los fuertes latidos del corazón de Eriol, no pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros…

Eriol la miraba intensamente, desde que ella salió de la piscina quiso besarla, tocarla pero solo llegó a tocarla con un alto grado de autocontrol,

ahora miraba sus manos en su pecho, luego alzaba la vista a sus labios rosados y entreabiertos…no se movió ni un centímetro el sentir su aliento cerca del suyo y mucho menos se movió al sentir como los labios de ella aprisionaban los suyos suavemente.

NOTAS DE SONY: vaya, vaya…¿Qué me dicen de Tomoyo y su disposición a extender lazos con Eriol? Me dejó o0 hello? Y confesiones en este capitulo por parte de Tao, ya era hora ¿no creen? ¿shaoran no se enamorará? Ja, eso ya lo veremos…fijense bien en Kaho…esta mujer algo esconde….

Les pido reviews para poder continuar y de anticipado se los agradezco, pasen por mi otro fic, no se olviden…

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**


	8. VISITAS INESPERADAS

Hola a Todo el mundo…¿Cómo están? Ya regresé de mi auto-exilio de la red y de fanfiction. Net…les pido disculpas a todos por mi tardanza pero tenía exámenes y muchas obligaciones y no podía concentrarme en algo mas…

Creo que esta espera valdrá la pena…pero son ustedes quienes al final tienen la ultima palabra que espero que me dejen en reviews ¿bueno?

¿Qué hay de interesante en este capítulo? el capitulo 8 es de titulo largo "Visitas Inesperadas. Cuando todos los problemas llegan juntos" y eso va perfecto con este chapter y con los siguientes…**ADVERTENCIA…**este capitulo contiene lemon que no se como clasificar y que no sé como me salió, pero se los digo para que lo tengan presente y si son sensibles a estas cosas lo obvien…por otro lado, les pido encarecidamente, a parte de excusas (mil quinientas sesenta y cinco) que me dejen sus reviews y comentarios, señalando los que les gustó, lo que no les gutó y etc…saben que para eso estamos ¿no?

A Leer….

**Disclaimer:** No tengo ningún derecho sobre estos personajes, lo que es una terrible consecuencia de no formar parte del grupo artístico Clamp…esto quiere decir que por hacer esto no me pagan ni me recompensan de ninguna otra manera, solo recibo los reviews del publico lector y mi autocompasión por tener una mente loca y desquiciada.

PD: para los que se preguntan como sigue mi relación con Eriol...Les digo que me llamó anoche y me dijo que próximamente me visitaría ¿Qué me recomiendan? ¿Pijama, camisón o al natural? jajajajajajajajajaaj

…………………………………………………………………………

**-VIII-**

**Visitas Inesperadas**

**(Cuando todos los problemas llegan juntos)**

Con sus labios Tomoyo acariciaba suavemente los labios de él…Eriol aun no respondía pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que lo hiciera. Ahora ambos se besaban con pasión y deseo que estuvieron controlados y escondidos. Eriol puso ambas manos en su cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, Tomoyo acariciaba su pecho con ternura, le encantaba sentir como subía y bajaba, producto de una respiración forzada. Luego subió a su nuca y acarició su pelo mientras él de su cintura subía a su espalda, él dejó de besarla y pasó a su cuello. Tomoyo no pudo ahogar un suspiro al sentir que una de las manos de él dejaba su espalda y pasaba a su abdomen, luego subía hasta posarse en uno de sus senos, lo acariciaba. Estaban tan cerca, podían sentir el calor desprendiéndose del otro, la pasión que recorría sus venas. Tomoyo gimió al sentir contra ella la dureza de su virilidad, simplemente no pudo ni quiso evitarlo.

Llegaron hasta una de las sillas de playa. Ella se sentó sobre él…disfrutaba aquella expresión de satisfacción en el rostro de Eriol, lo besó en los labios una vez mas y otra vez, mientras el acariciaba sus glúteos. Ella se separó un poco de él, subió las manos hacia su cuello y las bajó luego hasta la espalda, deshaciéndose de la parte superior del traje de baño. Eriol vio los pezones erectos, no pudo evitar besarlos, besarlos solo un poco…no resistiría mas…de un movimiento rápido se quitó los pantalones con ayuda de Tomoyo y pronto ambos quedaron totalmente desnudos, uno frente al otro, bajo la luna llena…él la besó fuerte y apasionadamente pero de pronto…se detuvo, Tomoyo lo miró confundida mientras jadeaba, ambos jadeaban

-Hazme Hiragisawa-susurró cerca de su boca al notar en sus ojos…una pequeña duda. Se alzó un poco y él la penetró…se miraban fijamente a los ojos mientras Tomoyo se mecía de adelante hacia atrás y el acariciaba sus piernas y la jalaba contra él…se miraban a los ojos en aquel momento y veían en los ojos del otro lo mismo que sentían, deseo, pasión…algo mas…cuando estuvieron cerca el orgasmo, se besaron y con ese beso callaron el placentero gemido del otro…calor, luces, fuego…

Tomoyo se tiró agotada contra el cuerpo de él, ambos jadeaban y él acariciaba su espalda lentamente, seguido la besó en el cuello y subió a su oreja rozando sus labios contra la piel de ella

-ya eres una verdadera Hiragisawa-susurró en su oído, sintió su cálido aliento acariciar su piel.

Duraron largo rato juntos, contra el cuerpo del otro, como procesando lo que acababa de suceder entre ellos…la locura había pasado y llegaba el momento de pensar con la cabeza fría.

Eriol no sabía que pensar, se sentía confundido, extraño, ella no lo quería cerca ¿entonces que había pasado? ¿Por qué había pasado?...deseaba no tener que atormentarse pensando en eso pero tenía que hacerlo por que la verdad es que…no quería hacerse ilusiones con ella, no antes de tiempo.

Tomoyo acariciaba el pecho masculino que subía y bajaba; mientras miraba a un punto cualquiera de la piscina. Ella estaba con él, esa había sido su noche de bodas, su luna de miel, su primera vez como marido y mujer…y había sido maravillosa…aunque ella no supiera que sentir ahora…

-Eriol yo…-comenzó a decir en voz baja pero Eriol la interrumpió

-por favor…no dañemos el momento-le dijo. Tomoyo sonrió.

-no, no quiero arruinar el momento…-contestó sonriendo, luego lo miró directamente a los ojos-quiero pedirte que…duermas esta noche conmigo-agregó. Eriol le sonrió y asintió. Se separaron y comenzaron a vestirse, Eriol se puso el pantalón y Tomoyo se envolvió en una toalla. Luego se fueron hasta la habitación de ella tomados de la mano…

--------

"_Meiling Te Amo"_

Aquella frase se repetía en su mente una y otra vez sin cesar. Tao la miraba sentado en un sillón, la miraba fijamente, como si implorara una respuesta, como si la exigiera, como si la necesitara…Meiling movió la cabeza de un lado a otro…

-mientes…estas mintiendo-pronunció al fin dirigiéndose a la puerta y abriéndola-vete-ordenó. Tao la miró sorprendido. Era claro que no esperaba que ella se lanzara a sus brazos, lo besara y le contestara que también lo amaba…pero nunca creyó que reaccionaría así

-¿Qué dices?-preguntó incrédulo mientras se ponía de pie lentamente

-¿Qué no escuchaste? Quiero que te vayas-le dijo con frialdad mirándolo directamente a los ojos-regresa a China y déjame en paz

-Meiling…la que parece no escuchar eres tú-dijo acercándose a ella hasta quedar frente a frente-te dije que te amo, que te amo ¿no lo entiendes? Dije que te amo-repitió frunciendo el entrecejo

-¿Qué pretendes con esto?-preguntó entre una risa fingida-¿Qué quieres conseguir Tao?

-que puedas corresponderme-contestó con fortaleza

-¡ya deja de decir estupideces!-exclamó furiosa mientras apretaba la perilla de la puerta-¡LARGATE DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS! ¿NO ENTIENDES QUE NO QUIERO VERTE?-gritó. Casi sin darse cuenta Tao alargó una mano y azotó la puerta con fuerza haciendo que se cerrara. Meiling no pudo evitar sobresaltarse. Tao la tomó por ambos hombros, acercándola a él, la miraba enojado

-¡NO SON ESTUPIDECES COMO DICES!-gritó con furia. Meiling comenzó a respirar forzadamente, le inquietaba su cercanía

-suéltame-le exigió. Tao en vez de soltarla la acerco aun mas a él.

-¿Por qué ahora no me gritas?-le preguntó con voz fría mirándola directamente a los ojos

-suéltame-repitió como si no lo hubiese escuchado. Tao bajó sus manos a su cintura, ella trató de separarse de él pero otra vez la haló contra si

-¿Por qué no me gritas?-volvió preguntarle. Se acercó a su rostro y con la punta de su nariz rozó la nariz de ella, luego hizo lo mismo con su mejilla y de ahí pasó a su pelo. Meiling se estremeció al primer contacto, había estado forcejeando pero se detuvo y por un par de minutos disfruto de esas caricias únicas en su mejilla, luego en su pelo-huele tan bien…-susurró Tao contra la melena negra. Luego bajó a su cuello…-es justo como lo imaginé…-volvió a susurrar…pasaron unos minutos en silencio casi sumergidos en el otro

-¡SUELTAME! ¡SUELTAME!-gritó Meiling de pronto olvidando sus caricias y volviendo a forcejear. Cerró los puños y comenzó a golpear el fornido pecho masculino-¡yo nunca estaré contigo!-exclamó. Al escuchar eso Tao la soltó de inmediato empujándola-¡no puedes quererme!

-¡no! ¡No puedo quererte!-exclamó con dolor y furia-¿y sabes por que? Por que tú no eres lo suficiente para que alguien te ame ¡no vales nada!-gritó. En ese momento Meiling le golpeó en la cara con todas sus fuerzas

-¡no puedes quererme por que ya tengo a quien querer!-le aclaró mientras veía como él se sobaba la mejilla que le había golpeado. Los ojos de Meiling estaban aguados, parecía que en cualquier momento lloraría…pero él no se arrepentía de lo que le había dicho

-tu no lo quieres-dijo mirándola. Algunas lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por las mejillas de ella-y él tampoco te quiere…-agregó. Se acercó a la puerta para marcharse-Meiling, lo que te dije no es lo que yo pienso…es lo que tu misma crees-completó antes de marcharse. Meiling terminó de cerrar la puerta que había quedado entreabierta y se sentó en el piso. Lloró con amargura, con dolor…era verdad, eso era lo que ella pensaba…que no merecía que alguien sintiera por ella…Amor.

---------

Había amanecido. Sakura se levantó sigilosamente de la cama, tratando de no despertar a Shaoran, quien dormía placidamente. Al verlo Sakura sonrió y comenzó a caminar hasta el baño. Iba a atravesar la puerta y tuvo que detenerse y apoyarse del marco para evitar caerse. Sintió un mareo peor que el anterior y tuvo que cerrar los ojos, su habitación había comenzado a dar miles de vueltas. Era horrible. Apoyándose de todo lo que encontraba, se dirigió al lavamanos y se mojó la cara con bastante agua, respiró profundamente unos minutos hasta que el mareo pasó. Se vio al espejo.

-¿Qué me esta pasando?-preguntó al aire recordando el mareo anterior-no puedo seguir así, esto no es normal…en realidad nada es normal-agregó. Se bañó y se vistió. Shaoran seguía dormido. Se dirigió a la cocina, preparó el desayuno, rápidamente le escribió una nota que dejó al lado del desayuno y se marchó.

--------

Eriol fue despertando lentamente debido al resplandor del sol que entraba por las ventanas…al abrir los ojos definitivamente, se encontró con otros ojos amatistas que lo miraban fijamente…

-buenos días-le dijo en voz baja mientras sonreía la dueña de los ojos amatistas. Eriol también sonrió

-buenos días ¿Cómo estas?-preguntó. Por toda respuesta unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos provocando un tierno beso

-ya es hora de que vayamos a trabajar dormilón-dijo sonriendo Tomoyo dejando la cama, se cubrió con una bata que había cerca y se dirigió al baño.

Eriol la vio desaparecer tras esa puerta y sonrió para si mismo. Al parecer las cosas entre él y Tomoyo mejorarían. Sabía que ella algún día lo querría, lo sabía.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la cabeza de la amatista que se asomó por la puerta y lo miraba sonriente

-¿no vas a venir?-preguntó juguetonamente-necesito tu ayuda, tengo problemas con la esponja…hay lugares que no alcanzo

---------------

-señor Kinomoto…encontré su equipaje-le dijo un chico moreno mostrándole las maletas a un hombre alto de pelo y ojos negros, fornido, que tenía un traje negro con una camisa azul marino sin corbata

-perfecto, vamos-ordenó mientras caminaba hacia el estacionamiento del aeropuerto seguido por el chico

-¿trae un auto?-preguntó el chico

-si…me lo alquiló la agencia de viajes-contestó él, dándole a un botoncito del control haciendo que la alarma de un carro negro sonara. Abrió el portaequipaje y el chico comenzó a introducir las maletas

-y señor… ¿viaje de negocios o placer?-preguntó mientras cerraba el portaequipaje. Touya Kinomoto sonrió

-un poco de ambos…-contestó. Luego sacó de su bolsillo dinero y se lo dio al chico

-gracias señor-contestó sonriendo-que tenga una buena estadía en Japón….

El joven que le ayudó con las maletas se marchó. Touya tomó su celular y marcó un número…el teléfono sonó mas de seis veces y desistió de su llamada.

-Kaho, Kaho-susurró con una sonrisa misteriosa

-------------

Shaoran salió del ascensor y entró a su oficina. Parecía preocupado. Se sentó tras su escritorio y analizó por nueva vez la nota que le había dejado Sakura…

_Shaoran:_

_Hoy llegaré un poco mas tarde a la oficina, tengo algunos pendientes…espero que no te moleste. Estaré allí lo más pronto posible._

_Sakura_

-no, no me molesta-se dijo a si mismo-es solo que me hubiese gustado saber que pendientes son esos…-agitó la cabeza apartando aquellos asuntos de su mente-a trabajar, ya es hora…Shaoran encendió la computadora y comenzó a trabajar en los balances y cuentas de la empresa. Estaba bastante concentrado….

Se escucharon un par de golpes en la puerta.

Dejó a un lado la computadora con la esperanza de que fuera Sakura.

-pase-dijo. En ese momento una mujer de pelo negro y ojos marrones con un brillo rojizo apareció frente a él. Le sonrió.- ¿Meiling? ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó sorprendido poniéndose de pie

-Shaoran, te he extrañado tanto-dijo acercándose al ambarino y abrazándolo. Shaoran aun no salía de su sorpresa

-pero, no entiendo… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-quería sorprenderte…y por lo visto lo he logrado

-si. No sabes cuanto

--------

Tomoyo y Eriol entraron a la empresa tomados de la mano y riendo. Subieron al ascensor.

-que mal nudo de corbata –supuestamente apreció Tomoyo. Se acercó a él para arreglarlo. Eriol sonrió

-¿segura?-preguntó poniendo sus manos en la cintura de ella. Se acercó a su rostro y la besó. Se besaban apasionadamente, ella tenía sus manos en el cuello de él y lo acercaba para profundizar más el beso…

………

Kaho miraba impaciente su reloj, había recibido un llamado de Touya Kinomoto y prefirió no contestar, seguramente era para molestarla, como siempre. Quería llegar pronto a la oficina y el ascensor tardaba bastante.

Sonrió al ver que el botón con el número de su piso se encendía, lo cual significaba que había llegado el ascensor, la puerta se abrió y ante sus ojos vio el peor espectáculo que había visto en su vida.

Eriol y Tomoyo Hiragisawa se besaban con pasión…tan ocupados estaban en aquel beso que ni siquiera habían notado su presencia. Al parecer el aire afortunadamente les faltó y decidieron separarse. Eriol fue el primero en verla.

-Kaho…buenos días-dijo sonriéndole. Tomoyo se pegó más a él y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras Eriol correspondía a ese abrazo

-buenos días señorita Mizuki-dijo a su vez Tomoyo cuando la vio entrar al ascensor y apretar el botón del piso al que los tres iban-ni nos habíamos dado cuenta de que había alguien aquí-comentó con la peor de las intenciones, cosa que Kaho percibió

-si, lo noté-dijo tratando de conservar su entereza

-es que así son los recién casados-le dijo Tomoyo mientras le daba un pequeño beso en el cuello a Eriol

-si-dijo Kaho

-¿y usted sabe algo de eso? ¿Alguna vez estuvo casada?-preguntó Tomoyo

-no, nunca he estado casada-contestó Kaho. En ese momento el ascensor se detuvo y los tres salieron. Kaho se dirigió a su oficina y dejó a la pareja solos

-bueno amor… ¿nos vemos en el almuerzo?-preguntó Tomoyo a Eriol. Eriol asintió

-por supuesto, cariño-contestó-pasaré por tu oficina-agregó. Le dio un beso a Tomoyo y cada cual se dirigió a su oficina

Tomoyo caminaba con mucha alegría a su oficina. Se detuvo frente al escritorio de su secretaria

-buenos días-dijo frente a la mujer de pelo negro que le sonrió

-buenos días, señora Hiragisawa

-¿alguna novedad?-preguntó Tomoyo dirigiéndose a la puerta de su oficina, iba a girar la perilla pero la voz de su secretaria la detuvo

-si, señora…hay alguien esperando por usted en su oficina-contestó. Tomoyo la miró extrañada-me dijo que era un antiguo amigo y que estaría encantada de verlo

-¿antiguo amigo?-preguntó Tomoyo confundida. Se encogió de hombros, sin idea de quien sería el antiguo amigo. Y entró a su oficina, cerró la puerta tras si-buenos días-le dijo al hombre que estaba de espaldas sentando en una de las sillas

-buenos días…-contestó. Al escuchar esa voz Tomoyo se tensó. No podía ser. Él no podía estar ahí. El hombre se puso de pie y se volvió a ella. Vio su altura y su cuerpo fornido, su pelo rubio y sus ojos miel…con temor confirmó sus sospechas-ahora eres Tomoyo Hiragisawa…increíble pero cierto

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó sumamente sorprendida. El hombre le sonrió e ignoró su pregunta

-siempre te dije que de una u otra manera terminarías con Hiragisawa…-dijo sonriendo enigmáticamente-…que el ingles estaba enamorado de ti ¿recuerdas que nunca me creíste? ¿O será que lo sabías y me lo ocultaste?

-¿a que viene todo esto Lou? ¿Qué buscas aquí?-preguntó. Lou Chiang sonrió

-vine…vine a recuperarte-contestó con decisión-quiero que estés conmigo

-----------

Sakura sintió como sacaban la aguja de la jeringuilla de su brazo. La enfermera le sonrió levemente y llenó un potecito con la sangre. Luego le puso una etiqueta con el nombre Kinomoto Sakura.

-¿y cuando tendré los resultados?-preguntó Sakura

-en la tarde puedes venir a recogerlos-contestó la enfermera-pero no creo que sea nada malo

-yo tampoco-contestó Sakura sonriendo-pero prefiero estar segura…bueno gracias-dijo poniéndose de pie. Se despidió de la enfermera y se marchó al trabajo.

Quizás Shaoran estaría preocupado por ella….quizás…pero prefería no ilusionarse con eso, al fin y al cabo eran "solo dos adultos que querían divertirse"…

Esa no era su vida y lo sabía. Desde que tenía memoria había soñado con una gran profesión, un gran amor y una gran familia…todo lo que en este momento no tenía…pero aun así, lo que sea que tenía con Shaoran le hacía un poquito feliz, no era un noviazgo, no era un matrimonio pero era amor, por lo menos de su parte…de parte de Shaoran, no.

Subió a un taxi y en menos de media hora se encontró en la empresa. Tomó el ascensor en la planta baja y luego de esperar a que llegara al piso de las oficinas, prácticamente lanzó su cartera sobre el escritorio y sin llamar, entró a la oficina de Shaoran Li

-Shaoran, solo quería…-no pudo continuar, la mala impresión le había quitado el habla…y en ese momento deseó nunca haber entrado en esa oficina sin avisar antes…deseó nunca haber llegado a Lihira…

---------------

-pensé que te había dicho que yo te visitaría ¿no?-le dijo Shaoran a Meiling caminando a través de su oficina ante la mirada de la chica sentada en el sofá. Meiling resopló cansada

-si, me lo dijiste pero…

-no debiste venir-la interrumpió Shaoran

-¿y se puede saber por que no?-preguntó molesta-Shaoran soy tu prometida…tengo todo el derecho del mundo a venir y visitarte cuando quiera… ¿tienes a otra mujer?-preguntó previendo aquella posibilidad

-claro que no… ¿Cómo se te ocurre?-negó el ambarino con toda naturalidad

-no lo sé-respondió algo molesta-esa es la única razón que le encuentro a tu renuencia

-deja de decir tonterías Meiling-dijo enojado poniéndose frente a ella. Meiling bajó la vista y se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Shaoran correspondió a su abrazo

-lo siento Shaoran…-dijo refugiada en su pecho-…es que tengo miedo…tengo miedo de que me dejes, de que alguien mas se quiera interponer entre nosotros…-agregó. Shaoran solo la escuchaba con culpabilidad. Si Meiling supiera la verdad, si supiera que la engañaba con otra mujer, si supiera de su propia inexistencia…-yo no permitiré que alguien nos separe, nunca-completó. Alzó el rostro y buscó los labios de él…lo besó y él luego la besaba…

-Shaoran, solo quería…-

Shaoran se separó rápidamente de Meiling al escuchar esa voz…

-yo…yo…-comenzó a decir Sakura. En sus ojos verdes se podía ver claramente la decepción…estaba a punto de llorar. Shaoran solo seguía ahí, mirándola, sin saber que hacer

-¿se quedará toda la vida ahí mirándonos o qué?-preguntó Meiling de mala manera a la intrusa. Sakura no dijo nada. Solo miraba a Shaoran, buscando en sus ojos algo que le hiciera despertar de esa pesadilla-¿Quién es usted?-volvió a preguntar Meiling

-yo…soy Sakura Kinomoto-respondió tratando de no derrumbarse delante de él-soy la secretaria del señor Li….lo siento mucho, señorita…

-Meiling-completó ella sonriendo con arrogancia-soy la prometida de Shaoran-agregó.

Sakura volvió a mirarlo…quería que le dijera que todo era mentira, que era una gran falsa…pero Shaoran no dijo nada… ¿pero que esperaba ella? ¿Por casualidad esperaba que el adulto solo y en busca de diversión le diera explicaciones a ella?

-de verdad lo siento señorita Meiling-murmuró marchándose de ahí…al salir hacia su escritorio la primera lágrima de muchas rodó por su mejilla…tomó su cartera, iba a marcharse pero la voz de Shaoran la detuvo

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó preocupado. Sakura que en ese momento le daba la espalda se volvió a él y por primera vez en todo el tiempo que la conocía y en el tiempo que habían estado juntos, vio en sus ojos un enorme desprecio, todo para él.

-solo regresé a renunciar, señor-contestó con frialdad, arrastrando cada una de las palabras

-quiero explicarte algunas cosas, quiero hablarte….no puedes hacerme esto

-error, si puedo-le ultimó ella dejándolo solo…el aire de la calle le dio de lleno en el rostro y comenzó un camino hacia no sabía donde… ¿Por qué le había sucedido esto a ella? ¿Por qué?

---------

-¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? ¿Estas loco?-preguntó Tomoyo sorprendida. Lou Chiang comenzó a reír

-puede ser-contestó divertido-Tommy cariño…no puedes decir que no me has extrañado-agregó recuperando la compostura

-Lou…te olvidé hace bastante ¿no te llegó el periódico?

-no digas mentiras…nunca has sido muy buena mintiendo, Tomoyo

-tu has sido un perfecto mentiroso y conoces a los de tu calaña….pero yo no estoy mintiendo, tú nunca me conociste

-¿reprochándome el pasado?-preguntó sonriéndole y acercándose a ella, que estaba cruzada de brazos

-no…solo te recuerdo algunas cosas-contestó…-quiero que te vayas

-que carácter…me encantas

-Lou, vete

-¿Por qué no eras así cuando estábamos juntos?-preguntó simulando estar pensativo con un dedo en la barbilla-mmm…

-por favor…lárgate-dijo abriéndole la puerta. Lou se quedó mirando hacia la puerta con una sonrisa petulante

-Hiragisawa…buenos días-saludó a Eriol que lo miraba…había llegado hasta la puerta de la oficina de su esposa e iba a tocar pero ella la había abierto antes

-Eriol…-susurró Tomoyo notando la presencia del inglés

-¿Qué haces aquí Chiang?-preguntó Hiragisawa mirando con odio al rubio…Nunca le había caído bien aquel miserable.

…………………

**Notas de SONY**: llegó Lou Chiang el ex de Tomoyo, espero que no dañe la manera en que las cosas han ido evolucionando entre nuestros protagonistas…besos de oficina entre Shaoran y Meiling (que esta única y sencillamente de suerte, mira que recibir semejante confesión de Tao y semejante beso y abrazo de Li en un mismo capitulo….a eso le llamo favoritismo, solo por que es uno de mis personajes favoritos…no hay derecho, ósea) , decepciones y exámenes médicos para Sakura, estamos a un paso de enterarnos que le pasa….Kaho, cualquiera pensaría que la odio, pero no la odio, bueno, solo un poco, jaja, y solo a veces….llegada de Touya Kinomoto…uno de mis tantos y únicos amores…

Le agradezco a todas las personas que me dejaron, me dejan y me dejaran reviews….en especial a las mas fieles, asiduas y súper pacientes lectoras a quienes dedico este fic completo…MUCHAS GRACIAS

Nos leemos luego


	9. REVELACIONES

Hola, perdonen la tardanza…es que por estos lugares la inspiración no había pasado pero ya llegó y les traigo un nuevo capítulo que espero que les guste muchísimo…muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por dedicarme unos minutos de su tiempo, significa mucho para mi.

**DISCLAIMER**

Todos los personajes utilizados en este fic excepto aquellos que les sean desconocidos son propiedad del grupo artístico Clamp, por esto no me pagan, solo consigo reviews, perdida de facultades mentales y satisfacción personal, nada mas.

A LEERRRRRRRR

……………………

**-IX-**

**Revelaciones**

-¿Qué haces aquí Chiang?-preguntó Hiragisawa mirando con odio al rubio…Nunca le había caído bien aquel miserable. Chiang lo miró sonriendo, siempre había tenido aquella expresión de diversión inexplicable en el rostro

-Hiragisawa…amigo mío-dijo acercándose a él-tiempo sin verte ¿Cómo has estado?-preguntó

-hasta ahora, estuve bien-contestó-pero basta de tonterías…te pregunté ¿Qué buscas aquí?

-Eriol, él ya se marchaba-intervino Tomoyo dirigiéndose a su esposo y tomándole de un brazo

-claro, solo vine a darle mis mas sinceras felicitaciones a la recién casada-dijo él sonriendo aun mas, cosa que molestaba aun mas a Eriol-veo que son una feliz pareja….y me alegro, amigo

-no soy tu amigo-dijo con odio-ahora márchate

-Eriol, por favor-le pidió Tomoyo viendo que las cosas no iban por buen camino. Eriol la miró a los ojos

-si, Hiragisawa…olvida el pasado…tú y yo podríamos ser muy buenos amigos

-no lo creo…-negó él enfrentando de nuevo al rubio-no me trago tus felicitaciones y tus buenos deseos ¿te queda claro?...quiero que te vayas y no vuelvas, no quiero verte cerca de mi esposa otra vez

-bien, de acuerdo, Hiragisawa…conste que yo quería arreglar las cosas por que he cambiado-dijo antes de marcharse de ahí dándoles una sonrisa…las cosas no acabarían de esta manera, claro que no.

-¿Qué hacia ese tipo aquí?-preguntó cuando ya estaban solos

-ya te dijo…vino a felicitarme por la boda-mintió Tomoyo…creía que lo mejor era no decirle nada de su verdadera conversación con Lou a Eriol

-¿es eso cierto?-preguntó dudoso

-claro que es cierto-asintió ella sonriéndole-no dudes de mi, Eriol

-no dudo de ti…dudo de ese sujeto…prométeme algo-le pidió poniendo ambas manos sobre los hombros de ella. Tomoyo asintió con un movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza-si ese tipo intenta hacerte algo, si te dice algo, si vuelve a verte…me lo dirás-ambos se miraban en silencio y Tomoyo luego aceptó

-claro que lo haré-dijo. Eriol la abrazó con fuerza. La amaba demasiado y no quería que otra vez ese hombre le hiciera daño, no iba a permitir que él pudiera separarlos…

----------------

Sakura había estado horas sentada en una banca de las muchas que había en el parque, la verdad no le importaba mucho que la gente que pasaba por ahí la vieran como si estuviera loca u observaran sus lágrimas con lástima…no le importaba nada, solo que Shaoran la había traicionado, otra traición más para agregar a su larga lista de traiciones y desengaños…dolía tanto por que lo amaba, en realidad lo amaba y ahora quería odiarlo, sentía que debía odiarlo con todo su ser por ser un maldito mentiroso…y si algo ella no soportaba era la mentira, la traición, el engaño…

Se puso de pie y comenzó su camino hacia el hospital…quizás ya estarían los resultados del examen que se había practicado en la mañana, saldría de dudas…le habían asustado los dos primeros mareos y el ultimo que había tenido en la oficina de Shaoran cuando estaba con su prometida, aunque eso lo atribuía mas a la impresión y a los deseos de que fuera mentira, que a otra cosa…entró al lugar de paredes blancas y olor intenso a medicinas, se dirigió a los laboratorios y se paró cerca de la enfermera que estaba sentada en un escritorio, la misma que esta mañana le había atendido…

-buenas tardes-dijo. La enfermera le sonrió algo preocupada

-buenas tardes ¿se siente bien?-preguntó al ver el semblante de la castaña

-si, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar….quería saber si los resultados de mi examen están listos

-si, señorita Kinomoto…-dijo buscando un sobre que tenía cerca-aquí lo tiene-agregó tendiéndole el sobre a Sakura. Ella lo tomó y comenzó a leer…luego de unos segundos sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión-felicidades señorita Kinomoto…está usted embarazada

----------

Desde hace algunos momentos Meiling lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, aquella mujer desde su llegada no hacía mas que cuestionarlo…

-¿Qué pasa con esa mujer? ¿Con tu secretaria? ¿Por qué renunció?-preguntó, a Shaoran le parecieron mil preguntas en una

-Meiling…no pasó nada, solo renunció-contestó cansado

-¿por qué?-preguntó de nuevo

-por que tiene problemas personales y no podrá seguir trabajando

-esa mujer es una irresponsable ¿no crees? Dejar el trabajo botado ¿Qué le pasa?-comentó molesta. Shaoran la miró enojado

-Meiling, de las cosas de mi trabajo me ocupo yo-replicó enojado-cuando necesite que vengas a guiarme te aviso…pero por ahora, no gracias… ¿podrías marcharte? Tengo miles de cosas que hacer

-Shaoran, si quieres puedo ayudarte-ofreció…se sintió mal por la dureza de las palabras de él, se veía en sus ojos

-no necesito ayuda…gracias. Nos vemos luego en tu apartamento ¿si?-preguntó acompañándola al ascensor. Pulsó un botón y el ascensor se abrió frente a ellos

-pero…-intentó decir

-ten cuidado, nos vemos-interrumpió.

Meiling asintió y entró al ascensor. Por lo visto Shaoran seguía siendo el mismo con ella…el mismo frío, distante e inalcanzable hombre…Al salir de las empresas encontró frente a ella a quien menos quería ver en aquellos momentos…

-¿Qué haces aquí todavía?-preguntó molesta mientras se acercaba al castaño, Tao Chang-pensé que habías regresado a China como te lo pedí

-¿y desde cuando hago las cosas que me pides?-preguntó falsamente divertido el castaño, no daría su brazo a torcer, nunca

-¿me seguiste?-preguntó Meiling ignorándolo. Tao la miraba fijamente y con una pequeña sonrisa

-si-respondió simplemente-te seguí…aunque no debí hacerlo

-estoy de acuerdo contigo, no debiste seguirme…

-es que no necesitaba hacer eso por que no hay que pensar mucho para saber que el primer lugar al que vendrías sería a las empresas Lihira…para visitar a tu gran amor, ese hombre que te ama tanto y que haría cualquier cosa por ti-agregó con un gran sarcasmo. Meiling respiró profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse, no le iba a dar el gusto de verla enojada y haciendo una escena en la calle

-muérete-susurró mientras le pasaba de largo. Comenzó a caminar con prisa, quería alejarse de ese hombre pero sentía que no avanzaba, sería seguramente por que el castaño la seguía-¿Qué haces? No me sigas ¿no entiendes que no quiero saber nada de ti?

-¿no entiendes que no me importa?-replicó sonriendo…luego cambió su expresión a seriedad. Meiling lo enfrentó-quiero estar cerca cuando descubras la verdad, cuando se te quite la venda de los ojos

-¿Qué es para ti todo esto?-preguntó enojada. Ambos estaban parados frente a Lihira-¿un concurso en el que me demostraras que yo estoy equivocada y tú tienes la razón?

-no…quiero estar cerca de ti para apoyarte, para ayudarte-respondió con sinceridad. Meiling por un momento se sorprendió, nunca creyó que Tao le fuera sincero alguna vez, pero la sorpresa se disipó de su rostro de inmediato dando lugar nuevamente al enojo

-todo esto te divierte…me estas haciendo daño

-yo no quiero hacer eso…al contrario, quiero que me des una oportunidad para hacerte feliz-dijo acercándose a ella. Tomó una de sus manos, la miraba fijamente.-por favor, Meiling

-Tao…no, no puedo-respondió ella soltándose de su mano y dándose la vuelta para marcharse…la voz de Tao la detuvo

-no importa lo que digas ahora-lo escuchó decir decidido-yo nunca te dejaré de amar y seguiré luchando por una oportunidad de hacerte feliz-agregó. Meiling se marchó.

---------------

-¿problemas en el paraíso Li?-preguntó Eriol entrando a la oficina de Shaoran. El chino lo miró con expresión seria, más seria de lo normal. Eriol tomó asiento en el sillón que estaba frente al escritorio de Shaoran. Lo miró unos segundos esperando a que su amigo contestara.

-esto que pasa es más que un problema-le dijo Li reclinando su cabeza unos segundos en el respaldo de la silla, luego se incorporó nuevamente

-¿qué sucedió?

-Meiling vino a hacerme una visita

-¿Meiling esta aquí?-preguntó sorprendido Eriol. Shaoran asintió.

-así es, quería sorprenderme y vaya que lo hizo. ¿Sabes? Justo cuando nos estábamos besando entró Sakura…nunca había visto una mirada como aquella que dirigió hacia mi, había tanta decepción en su mirada, tanto desprecio…tanto odio-contó Shaoran. Parecía muy afectado.

-no sé que decirte…es obvio que ella no iba a estar muy contenta con esto, nunca le dijiste que tenías una novia, Shaoran

-ella nunca habría aceptado…lo sé…-dijo Shaoran, luego miró a Eriol, no tenía la mejor de las caras.- ¿qué pasa contigo? No te ves muy feliz, aunque claro, te casaste con una mujer que no te quiere, es obvio que no serías feliz

-no…soy feliz-le contradijo. Shaoran lo miró extrañado-Tomoyo y yo decidimos cambiar el sentido de nuestro matrimonio, quizás ahora las cosas serán diferentes

-¿y entonces por que tienes esa cara Eriol?-preguntó Shaoran

-por que regresó Lou Chiang-contestó Eriol

-¿Lou Chiang? ¿Su ex novio?

-si, ese regresó-respondió en tono despectivo-y algo me dice que vino para arruinarlo todo

-al parecer están de moda las visitas indeseables

--------

Tomoyo caminaba hacia la mesa del café donde estaba sentada su amiga Sakura, se podía ver desde lejos que la castaña no estaba bien, tenía la cabeza gacha y ambas manos cruzadas por sobre la mesa…al tomar asiento en la mesa, Sakura levantó la cabeza para poder mirarla, Tomoyo notó sus lágrimas…

-¿Sakura amiga qué te sucede?-preguntó preocupada. Sakura comenzó a sollozar-Sakura me estás asustando, dime qué te pasa

-Tomoyo, soy tan infeliz-dijo de pronto-Shaoran me engañó, sabía perfectamente que no teníamos algo serio pero no me imaginé nunca que estaba comprometido…nunca mencionó una prometida, nunca

-Sakura cálmate-pidió ella tomando las manos de su amiga entre las suyas. La miraba con tristeza-cuéntame lo que sucedió ¿Por qué dices que Shaoran te engañó?

-por que lo hizo-contestó con dolor al recordarlo-esta mañana llegué tarde al trabajo por que tenía cita médica, había estado con él la noche anterior, quise entrar a su oficina parar avisarle que ya había llegado pero cuando abrí la puerta lo encontré…besándose con otra-al decir esto ultimo su llanto se hizo mas fuerte, tomó un sorbo de agua del vaso que tenía en frente.-ellos se separaron, ella me miró como si yo fuera nada y él no habló siquiera…ella dijo que era su prometida y él no lo desmintió.

-Sakura amiga, lo siento tanto

-yo lo siento más Tomoyo…fui una estúpida, él me engañó y no me di cuenta. No lo noté…y ahora, ahora me sucedió algo más y no sé como reaccionar

-¿de qué hablas Sakura?

-no sé que pensar Tomoyo, no sé que sentir sobre esto…estoy esperando un hijo de Shaoran, un hijo-confesó mirando a Tomoyo. Tomoyo la miró sorprendida

-¿un hijo?-preguntó asombrada-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Se lo dirás?

-no, Shaoran nunca lo sabrá…eso es lo único que tengo claro en estos momentos-contestó. Ambas amigas duraron varios minutos en silencio, Tomoyo la miraba preocupada, nunca había visto a Sakura tan triste como en ese momento. Su amiga amaba a aquel canalla que llamaban Shaoran Li, y él la había engañado de la peor manera.

-Sakura…deberías alegrarte por que tienes algo bueno de todo esto, lo único bueno de todo esto…-dijo. Sakura la miró y sonrió levemente mientras enjugaba sus lágrimas-tienes a tu hijo, una nueva vida que esta latiendo dentro de ti

----------

Después de una larga jornada de trabajo y un día nada maravilloso Kaho regresó a la soledad de su departamento, se veía agotada y encima de todo, triste. Caminó con pesadez hacia la puerta y sacó las llaves de su cartera, abrió la puerta y luego de entrar al lugar que estaba totalmente en oscuridad, la cerró tras si…casi muere de un infarto al verlo sentado tan campante en su sofá, tomando de su whisky y con los pies sobre su mesa. El moreno la miraba sonriente pero con mirada fría, como siempre, desde que…

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estas loco o qué te pasa? ¿Quién te dejó entrar a mi departamento?-lo bombardeó con preguntas exasperada mientras mandaba su cartera al sofá donde él estaba cómodamente sentado con intención de golpearlo pero siempre había tenido mala puntería. Él se puso de pie. Tenía una camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos y unos pantalones de vestir negros. Era bastante alto, fornido, de piel cobre, de ojos marrones muy oscuros casi negros y pelo oscuro.

-parece que te sorprendí…me alegro-contestó ignorando por completo todas sus preguntas-estas preciosa…-susurró mientras la veía descaradamente de arriba abajo. Kaho se enojó aun más.

-deja de decir idioteces, Touya. Quiero que me digas de inmediato ¿Qué haces aquí en Japón?-exigió mirándolo con odio. Touya no se intimidó para nada.

-quería avisarte pero no tuviste la decencia de responder mis llamadas-le dijo-así que no insistí y decidí sorprenderte

-¡gracias que linda sorpresa!-exclamó llena de sarcasmo-¿Cómo entraste?-preguntó furiosa.

-vamos, amor…primero nos calmamos-le dijo acercándose a ella y tomando sus hombros. La miraba intensamente, al parecer la situación le estaba divirtiendo sobremanera.-así no podemos hablar tranquilamente

-¿Quién dijo que quiero hablar tranquilamente?-soltó apartando sus manos con brusquedad-¿Quién demonios dijo que quiero hablar contigo?-gritó. Aquella mujer estaba tan furiosa que parecía que iba a explotar de un momento a otro. Touya la tomó nuevamente por los hombros, esta vez con mucha fuerza, sacudiéndola. La acercó a él, la miraba con frialdad y enojo.

-tranquilízate Kaho-le dijo con voz amenazante. Kaho sintió un escalofrío.

-¿Cómo entraste Touya?-preguntó un poquito mas tranquila. Touya curvó los labios.

-unos billetes pueden hacer cualquier cosa ¿sabes?-dijo-comprar un pasaje en primera clase, rentar un coche, localizar a una persona, conseguir las llaves de su casa…de esa forma entré

-eso no está bien-dijo. Touya la acercó aun mas a él, quedando solo a centímetros-¿sabes que puedo llamar a la policía y denunciarte? Te metiste a mi casa sin mi consentimiento-agregó sintiendo contra ella la dureza del pecho fornido de Touya. Touya respiró profundamente, con tranquilidad.

-¿quieres hablar de demandas?-le preguntó en voz baja pero con suficiente fortaleza como para estremecerla-si hablamos de demandas…yo también puedo demandarte

-¿Qué quieres decir?-le preguntó extrañada mirándolo a los ojos. Touya sonrió, bajó sus manos desde los hombros a su cintura, sin alejarla de él.

-cariño, aquí yo soy el abogado-le recordó-puedo demandarte por abandono de hogar, Kaho…además, tu demanda no procedería por que a fin de cuentas eres mi esposa y tengo todo el derecho de estar aquí ¿olvidaste que eres mi esposa?-preguntó acercándola más a él. Kaho ya comenzaba a respirar con dificultad.

-por desgracia no lo olvidé-replicó con odio, empujándolo para tratar de separarse de él pero era mucho más fuerte que ella.-Touya, dame el divorcio…

-nunca-respondió cortante

-¿Por qué quieres seguir conmigo? ¿Por qué?-preguntó. Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos pero Touya no se apiadó, seguía sujetándola contra él y mirándola con dureza y frialdad.

-desiste de esa estupidez del divorcio, Kaho-le dijo con frialdad-sabes que nunca te dejaré para que te vayas detrás de ese…sabes que nunca permitiré que ese divorcio se lleve a cabo, entiéndelo de una vez por todas…

-no te amo, Touya…no te amo

-muy mal para ti-contestó-yo si te amo…si no fuera por que tengo cosas que hacer en estos momentos te regresarías de inmediato a Londres conmigo…pero ve haciendo tus maletas, amor…regresaremos a casa-agregó. Luego se acercó a ella y la besó.

--------------------

Luego de dejar a Sakura durmiendo en su departamento. Tomoyo salió para dirigirse a su casa. Iba a abrir la puerta de su auto cuando su celular sonó.

-hola, habla Tomoyo Daudouji-dijo al responder la llamada. Una leve risa se escuchó al otro lado, Tomoyo no se sorprendió, conocía perfectamente aquella risa.

-deberías decir Hiragisawa-le dijo la voz masculina-¿Cómo estas Tomoyo?

-¿Qué quieres Lou?-preguntó con fastidio

-quiero verte-contestó

-eso será imposible-le dijo-tengo que llegar a casa

-pues nos veremos allí

-que descarado eres…claro que no nos veremos allí-le dijo entrando al automóvil-¿estas loco?

-no, solo quiero verte…no es mucho pedir-contestó-entonces que dices, ¿nos vemos ahora en algún otro lugar o te voy a ver a casa de tu adorado esposo? Tú decides-agregó. Tomoyo guardó silencio durante unos segundos. Sabía perfectamente que Lou Chiang no bromeaba, le hablaba bastante en serio

-esta bien…-respondió con cansancio-¿Dónde nos vemos?-preguntó

-¿recuerdas la dirección de mi departamento?-preguntó divertido. Tomoyo rodó los ojos-seguro que la recuerdas, aquí nos vemos en media hora…sino apareces te juro que iré a buscarte y no te gustará

-allí estaré

…………………………….

**NOTAS DE SONY:** ¿Por qué este capitulo se ha llamado Revelaciones? Por que en efecto hubieron revelaciones, acertaron Sakura está embarazada, jajaja, nada de anemia…pero ¿a que no sabían que mi estimada, Kaho, estaba casada? ¿Lo sabían? Porque yo lo supe hasta ahorita…estos personajes que mueven mis dedos y hacen que yo escriba cosas…vaya… ¿Qué será lo que quiere hablar Lou con Tomoyo? Ni yo misma lo sé, jaja…Nos leemos luego…

UN ENORME AGRADECIMIENTO A:

**Galatea Dream****, Ayin, ****Basileia Daudojiu********Sailor Alluminem Siren********LMUndine********Yuriko Himura********Ina Black********gabyhyatt****, karin**

Cuídense mucho

Y para actualizar, les prometo que será pronto…

Déjenme muchos

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**


	10. TE ODIO

Hola….Gracias a las personas que me dejaron un Review y a las demás personas, anónimas, deberían animarse, los necesito…siento mucho tardar para actualizar pero les prometo que publicaré pronto…este fic está llegando a las mejores partes, en mi opinión….

A LEER!

………………

**Disclaimer:** No tengo ningún derecho sobre estos personajes, lo que es una terrible consecuencia de no formar parte del grupo artístico Clamp…esto quiere decir que por hacer esto no me pagan ni me recompensan de ninguna otra manera, solo recibo los reviews del publico lector y mi autocompasión por tener una mente loca y desquiciada.

………………………

**-X-**

**Te Odio…por que Mientes**

**Parte 1**

Sakura se levantó rápidamente…ni siquiera cubrió su pijama. ¿Quién sería el que tocaba la puerta de esa manera? La había obligado a despertarse. Caminó hasta la puerta casi corriendo para evitar que tumbaran su puerta y la abrió de golpe.

-pero ¿Qué le pasa?-comenzó a decir mientras abría la puerta pero la imagen de aquella persona frente a ella detuvo sus palabras…-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó con desprecio a Shaoran Li, la miraba fijamente. No le respondió.- ¡Lárgate!-exclamó tirándole la puerta en la cara pero Shaoran fue más rápido y la detuvo y entró en la casa, cerrando él mismo la puerta. Sakura retrocedió.

-vine a hablar contigo-contestó mirándola fijamente. Sakura sonrió con amargura.

-tú y yo no tenemos absolutamente nada de que hablar

-claro que si…debo explicarte que…-

-no me expliques nada-lo interrumpió-solo somos dos adultos que buscaron diversión, sin compromisos, nada serio…no tienes que explicarme nada…ni siquiera tienes por que estar aquí

-Sakura, necesito que me escuches-dijo

-¡basta señor Li!-exclamó-¿Qué no entiende que no quiero saber nada?

-Sakura…-

-no quiero saber nada-repitió furiosa. Sus ojos estaban aguados. Le gritaba a unos metros de él, mirándolo fijamente.

-no me voy a casar con Meiling, ella cree que es mi prometida-comenzó a explicar acercándose a ella-pero hemos hablado mil veces del asunto y sabe perfectamente que no nos casaremos-agregó tomando a Sakura por los brazos. Ella se alejó

-pero es tu novia, no importa nada mas, es tu novia-replicó, trató de evitar las lágrimas pero simplemente no pudo, no pudo evitar que corrieran a lo largo de sus mejillas y que por su llanto su voz se escuchara quebrada…-no quiero saber más, ¡vete por favor!

-no, quiero explicarte…tienes que saber que…

-¡NO! ¿Qué quieres que sepa? ¿Qué fui un juego en tu vida, que no te importo? Me has hecho mas daño del que te puedes imaginar por que ¿sabes una cosa? Yo si tengo sentimientos-comenzó a gritarle furibunda entre sollozos, corrió a él y comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho. Shaoran no la detuvo. Se lo merecía-¿quieres saber que siento ahora por ti? ¡Siento odio, desprecio, rencor! ¡Siento que eres lo peor que me ha pasado! ¡maldigo la hora en que te conocí!

-por favor no me digas eso-pidió con voz dolida sujetándole los brazos pero ella aun lo golpeaba y… él lo permitía

-¡no me pidas favores! ¡No tienes ningún derecho!-gritó furiosa pero aun llorando descargando toda la rabia y el dolor contenidos desde esa mañana cuando lo había encontrado con su prometida. Él la abrazó, ella seguía golpeándolo-¡TE ODIO MALDITO!¡TE ODIO MIL VECES SHAORAN LI! ¡TE ODIO!-terminó con demasiado en desprecio en su voz. Iba a seguir golpeándolo, gritándole lo mucho que lo odiaba pero en ese momento sintió un nuevo mareo, su casa había comenzado a dar vueltas.

-Sakura, Sakura-le llamaba preocupado. Ambos cayeron hincados sobre el suelo. Ella seguía dándole suaves golpes y llorando-¿Qué te pasa?

-te odio, Shaoran-susurró para luego desmayarse.

-----------

Tomoyo subió las escaleras sigilosamente, no quería despertarlo. Sabía perfectamente que era tarde. Quizás Eriol estaría dormido…pasó a su habitación y comenzó a desvestirse, después de tanto estrés lo mejor era recibir un baño caliente. Se metió en la tina llena de espuma y suspiró pesadamente ¿Por qué estas cosas debían pasarle a ella? Ahora que todo parecía mejorar. Se sumergió por completo y duró unos segundos bajo el agua. Sintió que la mayoría de sus tensiones quedaban ahí en el fondo de la tina. Al faltarle el aire sacó la cabeza del agua. De inmediato llegaron a su mente los recuerdos de su conversación con Lou Chiang.

-maldito…-susurró

_Tomoyo se detuvo frente a la puerta cerrada que estaba enumerada con 678, recordaba el lugar, claro que si. Ahí había pasado muchas tardes, muchas noches, nunca lo olvidaría por que habían sido buenos momentos, a pesar de que el amor de Lou Chiang se evaporó junto con sus millones de dólares._

_-¿Qué hago?-se preguntó a si misma insegura. Iba a tocar la puerta pero en ese momento él la abrió mostrando una arrogante sonrisa, como siempre, tenía solo un pantalón y el torso desnudo, bastante marcado_

_-te estaba esperando-confesó. Se hizo a un lado invitándola a pasar. Ella así lo hizo, el pequeño apartamento era el mismo de hace años, con grandes ventanas con vista a la ciudad y sus luces, muebles de cuero negro, una pequeña mesa de cristal, cuadros con tendencias cubistas, un par de lámparas de metal y cerca de la ventana mas grande, un pequeño bar con muchas botellas y en una especie de madero negro con hendiduras colocado en el techo bajo donde se colocaban las copas._

_-esto no ha cambiado nada-comentó Tomoyo luego de unos minutos inspeccionando el lugar. Tomó asiento en el mueble más pequeño y miró a Lou. Él también la miraba, caminó y se detuvo frente a ella, se inclinó hasta quedar a su altura._

_-no. Quería que cuando volvieras todo estuviera igual… ¿te sigue gustando?-preguntó mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Tomoyo no se extrañó, no se inmutó…conocía aquel truco de Lou Chiang_

_-¿te digo la verdad?-preguntó. Lou asintió-ya no me gusta_

_-antes te gustaba mucho este lugar-le recordó mientras acariciaba uno de los largos mechones del pelo negro de Tomoyo que quedaba a su alcance. Estaba muy cerca de ella, a poco centímetros.-recuerdo que durábamos horas y horas aquí…te encantaba este sofá-dijo señalando el sofá más grande. Luego volvió a mirarla y puso una de sus manos en la rodilla de ella-aunque creo que tu lugar favorito de este apartamento era la cama ¿o no?-agregó divertido. Tomoyo sonrió falsamente._

_-al punto. ¿Qué quieres?-preguntó fríamente ignorándolo. La mano de Lou seguía en su rodilla y luego comenzó a subir hasta su muslo. Tomoyo lo detuvo con su mano, bruscamente.- ¿Qué quieres?-volvió a preguntar _

_-estas muy cambiada-le susurró con voz seductora, luego la agarró por los hombros y la acercó a él-antes, nunca me hubieras detenido…todo lo contrario_

_-estoy perdiendo la paciencia, Lou-dijo separándose de él y poniéndose de pie. Lou se puso de pie junto con ella._

_-deja ese carácter, cariño-le dijo acercándose a ella. Le puso ambas manos en la cintura y comenzó a besar su cuello. Tomoyo lo empujó molesta pero él sólo la asió más contra su cuerpo y volvió a besarla, ella seguía resistiéndose-¿por qué no recordamos viejos tiempos?-preguntó con descaro mientras la miraba._

_-no quiero recordar nada contigo-respondió cortante empujándolo con más fuerza, esta vez si logró separarse de él. Lou seguía sonriéndole-que te quede claro, esta es la última vez que tú y yo hablamos-agregó mientras lo empuja nuevamente, Lou la tomó fuertemente por las muñecas acercándola a él._

_-claro que no, cariño. Volverás conmigo-le aseguró en voz baja muy cerca de su boca-no te dejaré en paz-completó. Luego la soltó y Tomoyo salió de ahí prácticamente corriendo. Definitivamente la decisión que había escuchado en las palabras de Lou Chiang la había desconcertado._

Salió de la tina y se colocó una de sus batas. Salió de su habitación y con paso muy ligero se dirigió a la habitación de su esposo. Abrió la gran puerta que tenía frente a ella y luego de entrar a la habitación en oscuras, volvió a cerrarla tras si. Desde esa perspectiva Eriol parecía profundamente dormido, era lo mejor. Levantó las sábanas y cuidadosamente subió a la cama y se metió bajo las mismas, ya se estaba acomodando para dormir cuando escuchó la voz de Eriol…

-¿se puede saber cual es la razón para que estés entrando como una ladrona a tu propia casa?-preguntó molesto. Tomoyo se incorporó de inmediato como impulsada por un resorte y Eriol la imitó mientras prendía la lámpara que quedaba en su mesa de noche-¿Dónde estabas Tomoyo?-volvió a preguntar con tono de voz enojado

-Eriol, pensé que estabas dormido-dijo ella sonriendo levemente, tocó una de las mejillas de él, pero él la apartó

-te equivocaste-respondió mientras se ponía de pie. La sonrisa de Tomoyo se borró. Él comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro-nunca podría dormir si no has llegado ¿Dónde estuviste hasta tan tarde?

-estaba con Sakura-respondió

-no mientas, Tomoyo

-no te estoy mintiendo, estaba con Sakura-reiteró poniéndose de pie. Caminó hasta quedar frente a él-te juro que no te estoy mintiendo-dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Eriol resopló enojado.

-no me gustan los engaños-dijo

-¿CREES AUN QUE TE ESTOY MINTIENDO?-gritó furiosa-¿Qué pasa contigo Eriol? ¿Qué no puedes confiar en mí ni un instante?

-¡¿y tu no puedes dejar de mentirme!-exclamó aun más enojado. Podía ver perfectamente que ella le mentía-no soy un estúpido si es lo que piensas…pero si quieres no me digas nada, siempre has hecho lo que te place ¿Por qué ahora habrían de cambiar las cosas?-agregó. Iba a marcharse pero Tomoyo lo detuvo agarrando su brazo. Él se volvió a mirarla, la miraba como nunca antes la había mirado, con frialdad.

-¿Por qué crees que miento?-preguntó. Eriol no dijo nada, solo la miraba fijamente. Tomoyo dio un profundo respiro-Eriol, de verdad estaba con Sakura…mi amor, créeme…yo nunca te haría daño-agregó. Se acercó a él poniendo ambas manos en sus mejillas-me importas, me importas demasiado-susurró. Se acercó a él y depositó un leve beso en sus labios, iba a separarse un poco de él pero Eriol volvió a besarla. Al principio eran besos lentos, deseando saborear aquel momento, él puso sus manos en sus caderas acercándola aun más y ella en su cuello profundizando el beso, luego de besos lentos decidieron aumentar aquel ritmo, haciendo el beso más intenso.

Entre aquel beso fueron hasta la cama, Eriol cayó sobre ella, seguían en aquel beso apasionado mientras él acariciaba sus piernas subiendo la bata y ella revolvía su pelo. El aire faltó y se separaron solo un poco, ella pudo ver que en sus ojos ardía el deseo, él pudo sentir contra su pecho los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Tomoyo le desabotonó la camisa del pijama descubriendo sus fuertes pectorales, el fornido pecho que subía y bajaba. Eriol volvió a besarla y la tomó por la cintura haciendo que ambos quedaran sentados, uno frente a él otro, tomó el borde de la bata y la levantó hasta quitársela, descubriendo su desnudez, era perfecta…pensó. Volvió a besarla quedando nuevamente sobre ella y acostados…

Cuando ya estaban ambos completamente desnudos, sin el impedimento que representaban sus ropas, ella sintió contra ella la dureza de la virilidad su esposo y el placer que recorría todo su cuerpo al saber que ella lo provocaba, abrió las piernas, estaba dispuesta…siempre estaría dispuesta para él.

---------

Kaho se separó de Touya con brusquedad, lo miró enojada. El moreno solo la miraba sin expresión alguna. Como odiaba ese rostro, esa arrogancia, esa manía de creerse superior y hacerla parecer pequeña.

-vete de mi casa, Touya-le dijo señalándole la puerta. El moreno solo sonrió y otra vez la tomó por la cintura y volvió a besarla. Kaho lo empujó haciendo que se separaran-te he dicho que te vayas

-ah, hablas en serio…-le dijo con aburrimiento. Caminó hasta el sofá, se quitó los zapatos y se recostó estirando las piernas y bostezando.

-¿pero que haces?-preguntó sorprendida de su actitud, le había dicho que se marchara y él hacía todo lo contrario. Se acomodaba en su sofá y se quitaba los zapatos. Touya la miró.

-espero a que arregles la cama-contestó como si fuera lo más obvio-sabes que no me gustan las sábanas verdes, me dan jaqueca-agregó. Kaho lo miró extrañada, pero de pronto su expresión cambió al recordar que en efecto las sábanas eran verdes, para ser más precisos verde-botella. Entonces ese imbécil había entrado hasta su habitación.

-pero eres idiota-gruño frustrada lanzándole un cojin que tomó de uno de los sillones pequeños. Touya lo atrapó y se lo lanzó de vuelta, ella también lo atrapó

-¿recuerdas nuestras guerras de almohadas?-preguntó divertido-era algo muy parecido a esto solo que habían plumas volando por doquier, yo tenía los pantalones de la pijama y tu tenías el pelo suelto y una pijama de lo más sexy

-lárgate-dijo. Touya la ignoró.

-¿sabes de cual hablo? Es el pijama negro de encajes que no deja absolutamente nada a la imaginación, como debe de ser

-Touya, vete-repitió ella furiosa

-esa era mi favorita, las otras son algo conservadoras….pero la que definitivamente odio es esa bata blanca que te llega a los tobillos, es

un asco…cubren esas piernas maravillosas-agregó mirando sus piernas que se dejaban ver por que llevaba una mini falda-¿no crees que eso esta muy corto para ir al trabajo? Tus piernas son maravillosas, largas, torneadas, blancas, perfectas…pero necesitaras más que eso para conquistar al inglés

-¿y que necesito según tú?-preguntó con fastidio. Conocía bien la frase de que "si no puedes con el enemigo, únetele", mantenía la estúpida esperanza de que Touya se cansaría de su conversación y se iría. Que equivocada estaba.

-necesitas que yo lo permita-respondió sonriendo. Luego se puso de pie y caminó hasta la habitación ante la mirada sorprendida y molesta de Kaho. Vio como al moreno ni siquiera le importaba el color de las sábanas y se tiraba en la cama deshaciéndose de la camisa y los pantalones que mandó a volar, literalmente, hasta un sillón que había cerca. Quedó en bóxer y mostrando su excelente pecho fornido. Luego la miró como si recién notara que estaba ahí-¿vienes?

--------

Por sexta vez Meiling marcó el número del celular de Shaoran, necesitaba al menos escucharlo para saber que estaba bien, para enterarse si aun estaba molesto con ella…¿molesto por que? Realmente aun no lo sabía, pero Shaoran siempre fue así con ella, se molestaba por nada, sin razón aparentemente…pero si algo le quedaba claro a ella es que eso siempre era su culpa.

-¡rayos!-exclamó frustrada cortando la llamada-ni modo que vaya a dejarle un sexto mensaje también-comentó para si misma. Miró a su alrededor, todo ese lugar solitario…solo ella, marcando mil veces el número de alguien que era…

"_un hombre que solo ha jugado contigo y que nunca en la vida te ha garantizado nada y tú, tan ilusa y ciega, has creado un mundo que no existe con él"_

Sin querer esas palabras que alguna vez le dijo Tao llegaron a su mente. ¿y si era cierto? ¿y si todo lo que ella supuestamente tenía con Shaoran era solo creación de su mente?

-¡un momento!-exclamó Meiling para si misma después de pensar esto-¿Por qué dije supuestamente? Él y yo…estamos juntos…nos vamos a casar-dijo esto último dudosa…En ese momento la imagen de Tao Chang llegó a su mente, su maestro de artes marciales que desde el día en que lo había conocido había actuado como una pesadilla, con ese carácter tan agrio, siempre tan serio y formal...-y luego de todo lo mal que me ha tratado se atreve a decir que me ama…esta loco-agregó en su monólogo mientras una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

--------

Sakura fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, parecía aturdida, no sabía donde estabas…al despertar completamente vio frente a ella una pared blanca, un techo blanco, a su lado izquierdo en la otra pared blanca una cortina oscura que cubría una ventana, a su lado derecho otra pared blanca adornada con tres pinturas rectangulares que exhibían montañas cubiertas por la nieve. Sintió una mano sobre la suya, no lo había notado antes, y ahí lo vio. Shaoran dormía en una incómoda silla con la cabeza apoyada en la cama y una de sus manos sobre la suya…repasó todo mentalmente mirando al techo mientras sentía como Shaoran despertaba. ¿Una habitación de hospital? Giró bruscamente la cabeza hasta que se encontró con la mirada oscura de él.

-¿Qué paso con…-Sakura no quiso terminar la pregunta, casi olvida que Shaoran aun no se enteraba…Shaoran la miraba extraño y hubo un largo silencio entre los dos, hasta que él finalmente habló.

-¿Qué pasó con quién? ¿Con nuestro hijo quieres decir?-preguntó molesto mientras dejaba su mano. Sakura abrió los ojos de la impresión pero decidió que lo mejor era actuar….aunque eso no le serviría de mucho.

-¿de que hablas? ¿Estas loco?-preguntó. Sakura emitió una pequeña risa.

-no vale de nada que lo niegues, Sakura-respondió fríamente-anoche cuando te traje al hospital el doctor me dijo que mi esposa y mi hijo estaban bien ¿por qué no me dijiste nada si sabias perfectamente que esperabas a mi hijo? Casualmente hiciste los análisis aquí

-¿y como querías que te lo dijera?-preguntó enojada mientras se incorporaba-estabas muy contento con tu prometida y yo no iba a arruinar tu felicidad…además ¿Por qué estas tan seguro de que es tu hijo?-se decidió a sembrar esa duda.

-no quieras hacerme dudar, Sakura-le advirtió muy seguro.-además, ya te dije que Meiling no es mi prometida

-lo que sea. Que te quede clara una cosa, Shaoran…este hijo es mío y no te quiero cerca ¿entiendes?-dijo. Shaoran la miró y se acercó a ella. Por un momento sintió miedo de aquella mirada tan dura pero ella no cedería.

-estas muy equivocada si piensas que dejaré a mi hijo-le informó con voz neutral. Sakura iba a replicar pero él la interrumpió-ni sueñes que me olvidaré de mi hijo

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora actuaras como el mejor padre del mundo que nunca abandonaría a su hijo?-preguntó con cinismo

-no es actuación, nunca abandonaría a mi hijo…-respondió. Suavizó sus facciones y volvió a mirarla-además, debes saber algo importante

-¿y que es eso tan importante?

-Sakura, anoche cuando te desmayaste traté de despertarte pero no pude, por eso te traje al hospital…los desmayos en los embarazos son normales pero tu desmayo no fue normal-contestó con seriedad. Sakura no dijo nada, solo lo miraba preocupada-este es un embarazo de alto riesgo por…

-por que tengo la matriz poco desarrollada como la matriz de una niña-completó ella. Shaoran la miró extrañado-si, lo sabía-contestó adivinando la pregunta en su mirada

-entonces estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que no te voy a dejar sola-le dijo con autoridad

-no tienes por que sentirte obligado a nada

-no lo veo como una obligación…quiero estar a tu lado y al lado de mi hijo.

-----------

Tomoyo se recostó cansada sobre el respaldo de su silla…mas tarde iría a casa de amiga Sakura, se había enterado de que estaba en el hospital pero como le darían de alta ese mismo día, iría a visitarla más tarde. Se puso de pie, iría a la oficina de Eriol a visitarlo, sentía algo en ella que no sabía describir, algo que le hacía querer estar siempre con él.

Salió de su oficina y justo cuando iba atravesando la recepción un moreno, alto y fornido se puso frente a ella. Le sonrió. Tomoyo se limitó a mirarlo sorprendida mientras él se acercaba a ella y depositaba un beso en una de sus manos…

-ha pasado el tiempo ¿verdad?-le dijo por todo saludo. Tomoyo sonrió levemente y asintió saliendo de la sorpresa.

-claro que si. ¿Cómo has estado Touya?-preguntó.

-bien pero creo que tú has estado mejor-apreció él mirando a la joven mujer que tenía en frente, nada comparada con la chiquilla que era la mejor amiga de su hermana. Tomoyo rió, por lo visto Touya nunca cambiaría.-has crecido bastante-agregó.

-si, un poco…pero dime ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó interesada.

-vine a ver el lugar donde trabaja mi adorable esposa-contestó él mientras inspeccionaba el sitio

-¿esposa? ¿Quién es ella?-preguntó. No se había enterado de que Touya Kinomoto estuviese casado.

-Kaho Kinomoto ¿la conoces?...o bueno, Kaho Mizuki, su nombre de soltera-dijo. Tomoyo lo miró incrédula.

-¿Kaho Mizuki está casada? ¿Está casada contigo?-preguntó increíblemente sorprendida. Tenía entendido que la tipa esa era soltera.

-si, está casada conmigo-respondió Touya extrañado-pero ¿Qué pasa? Parece que has escuchado una blasfemia

-es que no entiendo por qué si ella está casada se la pasa tras mi esposo…-confesó sin rodeos. Touya rió suavemente.

-yo tampoco entiendo por qué se la pasa tras el inglés…-dijo él. Tomoyo le sonrió-tu esposo, ¿Cuándo te casaste?

-hace poco-respondió ella-pero vamos, quiero presentarte a Eriol…le sorprenderá mucho saber que su vieja amiga está casado

-claro, vamos-contestó sonriendo. Ambos fueron hasta el escritorio de la secretaria de Eriol, Tomoyo le pidió que avisara que quería verlo y segundos después, ella y Touya entraron a la oficina de Eriol. Quien los vio extrañado por el desconocido que acompañaba a su esposa. Tomoyo caminó a su lado y le dio un beso leve en los labios y lo tomó de la mano.

-amor, quiero presentarte a alguien-le dijo…-no sé si hayas escuchado hablar de él…quizás por tu amiga Kaho

-¿por Kaho?-preguntó extrañado

-si, por Kaho-contestó Touya-señor Hiragisawa, soy Touya Kinomoto-dijo ofreciéndole la mano que Hiragisawa aceptó.

-es hermano de Sakura-le informó Tomoyo-y es el esposo de tu amiga Kaho Mizuki

-¿esposo?-preguntó sorprendido. Su amiga nunca le había dicho que estaba casada-ella nunca me lo dijo

En ese momento los tres se volvieron al escuchar el sonido de la puerta, justamente la "reina de Roma" entraba cargada de papeles, ni siquiera había visto al frente por estar ocupada cerrando la puerta.

-disculpa Eriol, tu secretaria no estaba y…-comenzó a decir. Cuando miró al frente no pudo evitar que todos sus papeles cayeran al piso. Tomoyo la miraba sonriendo, Touya se acercaba a ella y recogía los papeles y Eriol simplemente la miraba frunciendo el ceño. No podía decir nada.

-me acaban de presentar a tu esposo, Kaho-dijo Eriol. Ella estaba aun para ahí sin decir nada. Touya se puso de pie y le entregó los papeles mientras la miraba a los ojos y sonriente.

-sorpresa-le dijo en voz baja.

……………

**NOTAS DE SONY: **Al parecer mister Kinomoto esta dispuesto a hacerle la vida de cuadritos a mi estimada Kaho ¿no lo aman? Shaoran quedas enterado del embarazo de Sakura, presiento que los días de Meiling como "prometida" están llegando a su final…peleas y reconciliaciones entre Eriol y Tomoyo ¿no odian esa parte de la reconciliación? Yo si, deberían quedarse peleados para siempre y que Eriol se reconcilie conmigo ¿Qué le cuesta?...

Este capítulo como ven esta dividido por que me quedó algo largo y decidí cortarlo pero nos veremos en la próxima entrega ¿si? Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo por que a mi personalmente, si me gustó y bueno que me dejen…

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**


	11. TE ODIO II

¡Hola!….Gracias otra vez a todos los que me dejaron un Review, ustedes me animan, me inspiran, me alegran…(nn)

En esta oportunidad les traigo el capítulo mas largo, hasta ahora, del fic, espero que les guste por que a mi me encantó por que considero que pasan cosas emocionantes…Disfruten la lectura y por favor dejen reviews, no sean malitos…

………………

**Disclaimer:** No tengo ningún derecho sobre estos personajes, lo que es una terrible consecuencia de no formar parte del grupo artístico Clamp…esto quiere decir que por hacer esto no me pagan ni me recompensan de ninguna otra manera, solo recibo los reviews del publico lector y mi autocompasión por tener una mente loca y desquiciada.

………………………

**-XI-**

**Te odio…Por que mientes**

**Parte II**

-me parece muy interesante todo esto-comentó Eriol mientras Kaho lo miraba, luego volvía su mirada a Touya como si deseara que todo aquello no estuviese pasando-mi mejor amiga desde hace años estaba casada y no me había dicho nada…perfecto-agregó con un dejo de molestia en la voz.

-a mi también me parece interesante-opinó Touya-cuéntanos amor ¿Por qué el misterio?-preguntó acercándose a la mujer pelirroja, después la tomó fuerte por la cintura

-no creo que sea misterio exactamente-habló Tomoyo Daudouji sonriendo. Esta vez la mirada de Kaho se posó sobre ella-creo Touya, que la señora Kinomoto estaba esperando a que llegaras para darnos la noticia…es la único que se me ocurre

-¿es eso cierto cariño?-preguntó Touya sonriendo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla…Kaho miró a Eriol durante unos segundos…

-si, es cierto-contestó ella aun mirando a Eriol, quien le devolvía la mirada molesto

-pues los felicito…parecen una feliz pareja-les dijo Eriol con seriedad. Touya asintió en manera de agradecimiento.

-solo pasé para darte estos papeles, permiso-dijo la pelirroja. Luego Salió de la oficina dando un portazo.

-gusto en conocerlo, señor Hiragisawa-dijo Touya con amabilidad-Tomoyo, nos vemos luego-completó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y dejaba a la pareja solos…

-vaya sorpresas que nos da tu amiga-dijo Tomoyo mientras se dirigía hacia el sillón de Eriol y tomaba asiento. Eriol se volvió a mirarla fijamente.- ¿realmente estas seguro de que nunca tu amiga te mencionó nada?

-claro que estoy seguro-respondió molesto. Tomoyo lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Por qué estas tan molesto Eriol?-preguntó enojada al notar aquella actitud en su esposo. No debería estar tan molesto, no debería. Eriol no dijo nada, solo la miraba en silencio-respóndeme Eriol ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que Kaho este casada?

-Tomoyo, tengo bastante trabajo-dijo por toda respuesta. Tomoyo resopló molesta y se paró del sillón. Salió de la oficina hecha una furia, Eriol no debería molestarse tanto solo por esa mujer estuviese casada.

---------

-¿me puede decir donde esta Kaho Mizuki?-preguntó Touya al llegar al escritorio de la secretaria de su esposa

-acabo de verla salir de la oficina del señor Hiragisawa y tomar el ascensor-respondió la mujer

-¿y no sabe a donde fue?

-no señor…la señorita Mizuki no me dijo nada

-gracias…-respondió de mala gana mientras se dirigía también al ascensor…no pudo evitar sonreír levemente y hasta de una forma maléfica, por fin había terminado con todas las posibilidades que hubiese podido tener Kaho con el inglés. Siguió caminando por el estacionamiento y subió al auto negro…

Desde lejos Kaho Mizuki, mejor dicho, Kaho Kinomoto lo vio partir…una lágrima de furia rodó por su mejilla y no pudo evitar admitirlo y aceptarlo, definitivamente lo odiaba, odiaba a Touya Kinomoto con todo su ser.

----------

-¿Cómo estas?-preguntó Shaoran entrando a la habitación de Sakura. Habían salido esta mañana del hospital y él la había acompañado a su departamento, se había quedado con ella gran parte de la mañana y horas de la tarde.

-estoy bien-respondió con voz somnolienta pero fría. Tenía un pijama y estaba arropada hasta la cintura. Shaoran caminó hasta la cama y se acostó a su lado. Ambos se miraban fijamente y en silencio, aquello duró unos minutos hasta que ella habló-¿por qué haces esto?-preguntó ella. Shaoran respiró profundamente y volvió la cabeza al techo poniendo ambas manos bajo la nuca.

-¿recuerdas tu infancia?-le preguntó…Sakura asintió y él prosiguió-¿recuerdas como era tu padre?-volvió a preguntar.

-si, lo recuerdo…-respondió ella sonriendo-era el mejor hombre del mundo, siempre me quiso, siempre me ayudó…recuerdo cuando…me enseñó a montar bicicleta y luego a conducir. Me cuidaba cuando estaba enferma, me llevaba a las fiestas…compartíamos muchas cosas-agregó

-¿y tu madre?

-era exactamente igual que él…los años junto a ellos fueron los mejores años de mi vida y los que mas recuerdo…

-esa es la razón por la que hago todo, Sakura-dijo mirándola-no le conté esto a nadie, solo Eriol lo sabe…yo nunca tuve una familia, mi padre nos abandonó cuando tenía tres años por que no se sentía listo para tener una familia, actuaba como un adolescente, era un inmaduro…cuando cumplí diecisiete años me enteré de que había muerto de pulmonía, vivía en las calles y tenía muchos vicios-agregó. Sakura pudo notar como una lágrima se reprimía en sus ojos. Él continuó-mi madre, nunca fue una madre…me culpaba de la partida de mi padre todo el tiempo y hasta de su pobreza, yo lo soportaba todo por que la quería, era mi madre…pero la gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando me culpó de su muerte, cuando me dijo que por mi culpa él se había vuelto un alcohólico, drogadicto e indigente…por eso me fui de la casa para nunca regresar…mi abuelo, el padre de mi madre, vivía en Londres, no era un multimillonario pero estaba bien económicamente. Él nunca había estado de acuerdo con que mi madre se fuera con mi padre ya que lo consideraba un vividor, así que cuando lo hizo, se olvidó de ella, ella recibió una pequeña fortuna que le había dejado mi abuela que precisamente acabó cuando él se marchó…mi abuelo me pidió que fuera a Londres, él siempre se había comunicado conmigo a pesar de que no quería saber nada de mi madre y así lo hice. Terminé allá mis estudios, conseguí una beca y luego fui a la universidad a cursar la carrera de administración de empresas (allí conocí a Eriol), me especialicé en inversiones…cuando mi abuelo murió, me heredó todo lo que tenía y eso lo invertí en Lihira, en esos tiempos era solo una pequeña empresa…

-Shaoran, yo…-comenzó a decir sorprendida. Nunca se habría imaginado que detrás del arrogante Shaoran Li hubiera tal historia, seguramente para él, eso no debió ser nada fácil.

-lo que quiero decir es que no quiero que mi hijo sufra lo que yo sufrí, quiero que mi hijo crezca en una familia, quiero que además de su madre…tenga también a su padre ¿ya me entiendes?

-si, entiendo-contestó conmovida y algo triste-¿Quién creería que a ti te ha pasado todo eso?

-nadie-respondió sonriendo-las apariencias engañan bastante ¿no crees?

-si

-bueno, ahora debo ir a la oficina pero estaré de vuelta pronto-dijo poniéndose de pie para marcharse

-no te preocupes por m...no te preocupes por el bebe-se corrigió a si misma con tristeza, le había quedado claro que a Shaoran quien verdaderamente le importaba era su hijo-estará bien-agregó. En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta

-yo atiendo, hasta luego-se despidió de Sakura. Salió de la habitación y al llegar frente a la puerta, la abrió. Frente a él estaba una aparentemente sorprendida Tomoyo.

-buenas tardes Li-le saludó. Shaoran Li solo la invitó a pasar con un ademán y se marchó. Tomoyo se dirigió a la habitación de su amiga y la vio acostada en la cama muy pensativa-por lo visto nunca terminaré de agradarle a Li-comentó para sacar a Sakura de sus pensamientos

-hola Tomoyo-le dijo. Tomoyo se acercó a ella, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se sentó en la cama

-¿Cómo estas amiga?-le preguntó

-estoy bien pero debo estar en reposo por que mi embarazo es de alto riesgo-contestó

-no sabía eso ¿Por qué?-preguntó preocupada

-tengo problemas de matriz, está poco desarrollada…pero no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien si me cuido

-pues cuídate mucho amiga, no quisiera que les pasase algo a ti o a mi sobrino… o sobrina-comentó sonriendo. Tomoyo la notó bastante seria-¿Qué pasa contigo Sakura?-preguntó

-pasa que a pesar de que no quería que Shaoran se enterara de mi embarazo, me alegra mucho saber que quiere a nuestro hijo…pero también me duele saber que no le importo, solo me atiende y me cuida por que soy la madre de su hijo y nada más

-Sakura amiga…no creo que sea solo por eso

-¿y entonces por que mas? Me dio a entender que estaba aquí por que quería que su hijo tuviera a su madre pero también a su padre, me dijo que quería que su hijo creciera con la idea de una familia

-pero tú estas en esa familia, Sakura…sin ti esa familia no estaría completa por eso pienso que no es solo por su hijo que esta contigo, si Shaoran Li no te ama aun…te aseguro que lo hará pronto

-de verdad me gustaría creer eso…-expresó llena de melancolía atreviéndose a soñarlo-pero basta de mi, dime ¿Cómo van las cosas con Eriol?

-extrañas-contestó ella-al principio las cosas no estaban muy bien pero luego mejoraron, cuando estábamos en el mejor punto aparece Kaho Mizuki y para rematar también aparece Lou Chiang…el muy imbécil me asegura que volveré con él y que no me dejará en paz, y la muy zorra se la pasaba atrás de Eriol, todo por que son ex novios y ella parece que aun no lo olvida…pero para que veas que tarde o temprano todo vuelve a su sitio…

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Sakura interesada

-estaba dispuesta a acabar con esa amistad de Eriol con Kaho pero sin yo hacer nada todo se puso a mi favor, las cosas están sucediendo de una forma tan perfecta que ni me lo imaginaba…Kaho tenía un lindo secreto, estaba casada y Eriol, quien se supone es su mejor amigo, no sabía nada

-¿está casada?-preguntó Sakura. Tomoyo asintió

-pero lo más increíble es con quien…Sakura está casada con tu hermano

-¡¿Cómo dices!-exclamó Sakura con sorpresa, nunca se había enterado de que su único hermano estuviese casado, ni siquiera se había enterado de que Mizuki lo conociera-…imposible…

-------

Kaho había estado distraída y preocupada la mayor parte del tiempo, por un lado estaba Touya, su "adorado" esposo que no quería darle el divorcio por nada del mundo y por el otro estaba Eriol, su verdadero y primer amor, con el que desde siempre había arruinado todo…

Estaba tan cansada de la actitud infantil de Touya, su cinismo, su afán en no dejarla ser feliz, su necedad por no querer dejarla en paz…sabía perfectamente que cuando llegara a casa, él estaría allí…nunca había podido huir de él, siempre la encontraba…

Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus ensoñaciones. Quizás sería Touya que había decidido venir a buscarla en la oficina luego de una búsqueda infructuosa por todo el departamento. Miserable.

-pase…-dijo con voz fuerte, no dejaría que la intimidara…de inmediato apareció alguien y cerró la puerta tras si. A Kaho le pareció que por un momento se detenía su respiración al verlo ahí, mirándola con expresión fría y dirigiéndose a su escritorio-…Eriol…-dijo en un susurro al verlo tomar asiento en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio

-necesito hablar contigo-anunció con voz fría

-Eriol yo…-

-quiero que me expliques-interrumpió él-¿Por qué si se supone que somos los mejores amigos mientes?

-técnicamente no te mentí…solo no te dije nada-contestó ella. Eriol rió con cinismo

-veo que no has cambiado nada, Kaho-le dijo con enojo-siempre has sido y serás una mentirosa…no sé como pude ser tan estúpido al creer que habías cambiado

-Eriol, no me digas eso…me lastimas

-nunca debí creer que tú y yo podríamos ser amigos, eres tan deshonesta, tan falsa-soltó él. El desprecio se percibía claramente en su voz, se puso de pie para marcharse pero Kaho se paró de su asiento y fue hacia él, logrando detenerlo. Sus ojos estaban aguados.

-¡NUNCA TE HE DICHO QUE QUIERO SER TU AMIGA!-exclamó con furia agarrando su brazo. Eriol la miraba sin inmutarse.-Eriol, tú y yo éramos felices hasta que se te ocurrió la estúpida idea de venir a este país y dejarme sola

-¡No seas cínica, por favor!-dijo con fuerza zafándose de la mano de ella que agarraba su brazo-tu y yo nunca fuimos felices realmente, todo fue un engaño ¡tu engaño!

-Eriol, escucha…

-¿recuerdas por que te acercaste a mi? ¿Lo recuerdas?-le preguntó molesto. Kaho palideció-solo tenías 15 años Kaho pero ya eras muy interesada, te acercaste a mí por mi dinero

-prometiste que tratarías de olvidarlo-le dijo llorando

-traté pero no pude y lo sabes…quise ser feliz contigo pero seguiste mintiendo, engañando, seguiste siendo una interesada…luego creí que habías cambiado y cuando me pediste ser amigos, otra mentira de la que hoy me doy cuenta, acepté

-¡eso fue al principio, todo fue un gran error…luego me enamoré de ti Eriol, me enamoré!-le gritó entre sollozos- ¿Y SABES QUE MAS? ¡SIGO ENAMORADA DE TI, POR ESO NO TE DIJE NADA!

-¡basta de decirme cosas que ya no me interesan!-exclamó dirigiéndose a la puerta para marcharse-esa vez te perdoné por que creí que habías cambiado pero me equivoqué…nunca cambiaste, nunca quisiste ser una amiga de verdad, nunca me conociste

-Eriol…

-por que si de verdad me conocieras-la cortó-nunca me hubieras dicho ni la mas pequeña mentira, las odio-agregó. Luego se marchó dejándola sola. Desde ese día ella supo que había perdido a Eriol, y esta vez, para siempre.

---------

Shaoran entró a su oficina y cerró la puerta. Debía adelantar algunos trabajos y luego volvería a casa de Sakura, no la dejaría sola ni a ella ni a su hijo. Rió para sus adentros, un día se imaginó esto, que Shaoran Li tendría al fin la familia que quería. Que sería el padre que nunca fue su padre, que su hijo sería un hijo diferente al que él fue y que su esposa…Momento ¿esposa?...nunca había pensado en eso, no quería saber del matrimonio…esposa…esposa… ¿Sakura su esposa?

-buenas noches, Shaoran-saludó una voz masculina entrando a su oficina y alejándolo de sus pensamientos. Li sonrió sorprendido al ver al castaño frente a él…Habían sido buenos amigos en el pasado, cuando eran apenas unos adolescentes. Luego lo había encontrado en casa de Meiling coincidencialmente y retomaron la amistad volviendo a ser buenos amigos pero no los mejores, siempre había pensado que Tao le ocultaba algo…

-Tao… ¿Cómo estas?-preguntó

-estoy bien-contestó Tao. Shaoran le ofreció asiento y él lo tomó.-evidentemente, tu también lo estas-apreció él

-bueno, no puedo quejarme…pero dime ¿Qué haces aquí en Japón? Pensé que seguías en China

-seré sincero. Vine detrás de Meiling-respondió con seriedad.

-algo de eso imaginaba-confesó Shaoran-… ¿la amas?-preguntó. Tao no dijo nada y Shaoran continuó-al parecer si, desde que te conozco has sido un hombre de pocas palabras, Tao…pero creo que algo siempre me dijo que la amabas

-¿y si algo te decía eso por que no la dejaste?-preguntó algo molesto.

-por que soy un idiota-contestó con simpleza-pero ya no deberías preguntarme eso, Meiling es libre…y tu eres libre de conquistarla

-¿estas jugando conmigo?-preguntó sorprendido

-claro que no. Te estoy diciendo la verdad, Meiling es libre…debo aceptar que cuando la vi con planes de boda, me asusté y decidí que lo mejor era terminar pero ella no lo aceptó muy bien

-tu tampoco la has ayudado mucho con eso de la aceptación-replicó Lou-no vas a negar que la aceptas cuando viene a ti

-no lo niego…pero eso acabó ya

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó con incredulidad

-que seré próximamente un hombre de familia y Meiling tendrá que entenderlo

-con que hombre de familia, me alegro-dijo con sinceridad…-bueno debo irme-agregó dejando a su asiento y dirigiéndose a la puerta. La voz de Shaoran Li lo detuvo

-lucha por ella...-le aconsejó. Tao asintió sonriendo y se marchó.

---------

Tomoyo decidió marcharse por que ya comenzaba a caer la noche y también las primeras gotas de lluvia…según lo que había escuchado en las noticias mientras bebía el té con Sakura, habría una gran tormenta…Al llegar frente al portón de la casa se encontró con un carro desconocido, decidió no ponerle atención pues la lluvia había comenzado y estaba fuerte, lo mejor era entrar.

Subió las escaleras hacia su habitación, estaba muy mojada y lo mejor era cambiarse o se enfermaría. Dio un vistazo a los alrededores, notó que Eriol no estaba…

-espero que llegue pronto…lloverá toda la noche-murmuró preocupada. Entró a su habitación y sin encender la luz comenzó a desvestirse…

-justo como lo recordaba-la luz se encendió y surgió una voz que Tomoyo reconoció de inmediato…rápidamente tomó una bata que tenía cerca y se cubrió con ella.-no amor, no te cubras-agregó él, dejando el sillón en el que estaba sentado. Tomoyo lo miró enojada y asustada.

-¿Lou estas loco? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?-preguntó atropelladamente

-son demasiadas preguntas, cariño. Pero la respuesta a todas es una…por ti…-contestó acercándose a ella, Tomoyo retrocedió

-¡no te me acerques!-exclamó tomando lo primero que había encontrado su mano, sobre la mesita de noche-¡o te juro que te arrepentirás!

Lou rió.

-¿me vas a golpear con tu cepillo de pelo?-preguntó incrédulo caminando hacia ella

-voy a gritar Lou…vete-lo amenazó

-¿sabes? Tu esposo es un hombre muy generoso-comenzó a decir de la nada-mira que darle el día libre a todos sus empleados, es un encanto

-no me puede estar pasando esto-dijo para si misma con desesperación

-¿no te pareció extraño que la casa estuviera tan callada? Sigues siendo poco perceptiva, eso siempre me gustó de ti-le dijo ya frente a ella. Tomoyo intentó correr pero él la detuvo agarrándola por los hombros. Se dio cuenta de que en realidad no tenia escapatoria, detrás de ella estaba la cama y frente a ella estaba él.

-por favor vete-le pidió-no quiero que Eriol te encuentre aquí

-tus deseos son ordenes mi reina-le dijo sonriendo con tranquilidad-pero solo me iré si vuelves conmigo

-¿Qué no entiendes que no puedo? Estoy casada-le recordó. Él rió.

-no importa, te divorciarás y volverás conmigo…sé que todo esto lo has hecho por tu madre pero no te preocupes por eso, con lo que sacaras del divorcio es mas que suficiente para pagar la clínica

-vete, por favor Lou-volvió a pedirle

……………..

La lluvia estaba bastante fuerte, notó Eriol llegando al umbral de la puerta. Miró el carro de Tomoyo, le alivió bastante saber que ya estaba en casa…comenzó a subir las escaleras, iba a ir para su cuarto a cambiarse y a ver si encontraba a Tomoyo…

Estaba ya abriendo la puerta cuando escuchó unas voces procedentes del cuarto de su esposa, decidió investigar…

-¿Qué no entiendes que no puedo? Estoy casada-escuchó que decía Tomoyo.

Dio un paso.

-no importa, te divorciarás y volverás conmigo…sé que todo esto lo has hecho por tu madre pero no te preocupes por eso, con lo que sacarás del divorcio es mas que suficiente para pagar la clínica-logró reconocer la otra voz. Era Lou Chiang.

Dio otro paso. Un sentimiento de enojo y celos de apoderó de él.

-vete, por favor Lou-volvió a pedirle-no quiero que él te encuentre aquí

Eriol se paró frente a la puerta y acercó su mano a la perilla. Tenía miedo de entrar. De descubrir la verdad.

-¿lo dejarás?-preguntó él

Eriol contuvo la respiración. Estaba furioso.

-si, lo dejaré-oyó que ella contestaba.

No escuchó nada más.

Decidió entrar…su visión se nubló de furia, de enojo, de decepción, de la maldita rabia que se sentía al descubrir el engaño. Los malditos se besaban con pasión sin ni siquiera notar que él estaba ahí.

El aire comenzó a faltarles y decidieron separarse. Lou la abrazó y ella recostó su cabeza en su hombro con los ojos cerrados. Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con la imagen de Eriol…

-¡Eriol!-exclamó sorprendida separándose de Lou

-¡malditos!-gritó hecho una furia mientras se abalanzaba sobre Lou.

----------

-Shaoran…viniste-dijo Sakura sonriendo levemente mientras veía como el ambarino atravesaba la puerta del apartamento. Ella estaba acostada en el sofá y arropada con una manta. Shaoran se sentó a su lado.

-disculpa por tomar una de tus llaves-le dijo colocando unas llaves sobre la mesita que tenían en frente. Se quitó el saco y lo dejó sobre uno de los otros muebles-es que no quería molestarte, con eso de tocar el timbre y tú tener que abrirme

-no te preocupes-dijo Sakura pasándole la manta para que se cubriera él también. Ambos quedaron sentados muy cerca.-pero debes saber que debo guardar reposo y no hacer grandes esfuerzos, no que me pasaré la vida acostada en la cama

-si, lo siento-volvió a disculparse. Sakura rió-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso te estas burlando de mi?-le preguntó con falso enojo

-no…es que, siendo sincera, siempre me imaginé contigo pero nunca en esta situación-contestó ella mirándolo fijamente-

-¿siempre te imaginaste conmigo?-preguntó sonriendo levemente. Sakura asintió-¿y que imaginabas?

-imaginaba…imaginaba…-comenzó a decir pero dudaba en continuar

-por favor dime-le pidió en voz baja

-imaginaba que…me mirabas a los ojos-dijo. De inmediato notó como él la miraba intensamente a los ojos. Su mirada hizo que sintiera como el aire faltaba, pero se obligó a continuar-que estabas demasiado cerca…-Shaoran se acercó un poco mas a ella, quedando a una distancia que ni el aire podía cortar…la voz de Sakura se fue volviendo un susurro pero claro…pudo sentir la calidez de la piel de Shaoran abrasando su piel-que…ponías tus manos en mi cuello…-siguió. Shaoran puso ambas manos en su cuello, Sakura ladeó el rostro y entrecerró los ojos disfrutando de aquel suave tacto. No pudo evitar un suspiro.

-déjame adivinar lo que sigue…-le dijo con voz ronca y mirando como ella cerraba los ojos completamente y entreabría los labios. Comenzó a acercar su rostro al cuello de ella, iniciando con sus labios pequeños besos. Se detuvo-comenzaba a besar tu cuello…-agregó. Se detuvo en un punto del cuello de ella, lo besaba con fervor. Sakura respiró profundamente y puso ambas manos en el pecho de él. Él fue subiendo desde su cuello hasta su barbilla, ahí se entretuvo un rato mientras las manos de Sakura se aventuraban con la corbata, luego él llegó a sus labios y comenzaron a besarse con pasión mientras Sakura torpemente desabotonaba su camisa y él la hacía recostar quedando sobre ella, con una mano acariciaba su pierna izquierda, con la otra mano subió su pierna derecha a su cadera…la manta hacía tiempo que había caído al suelo.

El timbre comenzó a sonar. Ellos no se detenían. Luego comenzaron a sonar el timbre y golpes en la puerta.

-Shaoran espera…-le dijo con voz entrecortada

-no hagas caso…-replicó él.

-Shaoran, al parecer es urgente…-reconoció ella al escuchar que el ruido aumentaba. De mala gana Shaoran se quitó de encima de ella, le dio un pequeño beso, subió la manta al mueble y literalmente corrió al baño en busca de agua fría.- ¡ya va!-gritó. Se arregló un poco y caminó hasta la puerta-¿Qué desea?-preguntó abriendo la puerta. Al mirar a la persona que tenía en frente casi se cae de la impresión.- ¿Qué haces aquí Touya?-preguntó. Touya entró a la casa. Sakura cerró la puerta

-primero deberías decir "¿Cómo has estado hermano? Tiempo sin verte"-le dijo mientras tomaba asiento

-cero cinismos. Al grano-le dijo con determinación. Touya arqueó una ceja.

-hermanita, que sutil-murmuró con sarcasmo

-me enteré de que estas casado con Kaho Mizuki

-¿dolida por que no te invité?-preguntó. Sakura rió y tomó asiento frente a él.

-claro que no-contestó-sabes que no me importa lo que hagas con tu vida…dime ya que quieres para que te vayas

-quiero saber como estas-contestó con seriedad. Paseó su mirada por el lugar en el que estaba. Su mirada se detuvo en uno de los sillones-creo que no estas mal, tienes un buen lugar para vivir, se ve que no te falta alimento, pareces saludable… ¿de quien es ese saco?

-si lo que querías era saber como estaba. Como tú mismo has podido notar, estoy muy bien…ahora vete por favor-dijo con frialdad

-sé que no estas casada, Sakura. Aunque no lo creas siempre he estado pendiente de ti aunque tú seas una niñita malagradecida… ¿de quien es eso? Si me entero de que un idiota intenta jugar contigo, se va a arrepentir-le dijo molesto

-si no te has dado cuenta, ya no soy una niña…-dijo poniéndose de pie enojada-…puedo hacer con mi vida lo que me plazca, ahora vete…por eso me largué cuando vivíamos juntos, por que nunca me dejabas tranquila, siempre me controlabas y pretendías manejar mi vida-agregó mirándolo a los ojos-cuando murieron mis padres tomaste demasiado en serio tu papel de hermano mayor, te extralimitaste

-solo quería protegerte

-así no se protege a las personas…si tú olvidaste lo que hiciste, yo aun no…nunca lo olvidaré-dijo mas enojada. Sintió otra vez uno de aquellos mareos, la sala y su hermano comenzaron a dar vueltas de forma descontrolada. Sintió como flaquearon sus piernas.

-¿Sakura que te pasa?-preguntó Touya preocupado intentando acercarse a ella pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, un hombre corrió hacia su hermana y la agarró, hizo que se sentara en el mueble.

-por favor, váyase-le dijo Shaoran a Touya volviéndose a él. El moreno lo miró con furia

-¿tu quien demonios eres para hablarme así?

-el hombre que se va a casar con su hermana-contestó para el asombro de Touya y de la misma Sakura.

-¿Qué dice?

--------

Eriol y Lou se golpeaban el uno al otro ante una preocupada y asustada Tomoyo que no podía hacer nada para detenerlos.

-¡Eriol basta! ¡Por favor!-les gritaba entre lágrimas pero parecían sordos.

Entre golpes ya habían llegado a la escalera que conducía a los cuartos desde el lobby.

Lou le lanzó un golpe a la cara que Eriol esquivó dándole una patada en el abdomen que hizo que Lou cayera rodando las escaleras.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Basta!-exclamó Tomoyo mientras sujetaba a Eriol pero él se zafó de ella y bajó corriendo las escaleras, hasta donde estaba Lou tirado boca abajo. Tomoyo corrió tras él y abrió la puerta.

-¡levántate cobarde!-gritó Eriol con furia a Lou-¡te atreviste a venir a mi casa para revolcarte con mi mujer y no puedes levantarte de ahí!

-acaba…conmigo…Hiragisawa…sino lo haces te arrepentirás-le amenazó con voz cortada mientras lo miraba. Sangraba de la nariz y se sujetaba el abdomen. Eriol por su parte, tenía un moretón en la mejilla y otro en un antebrazo. Eriol le dio la espalda por un momento. Pensó en definitivamente hacerle caso y acabar con su vida.

-¡Lou vete por favor!-escuchó como gritaba Tomoyo. No pudo detenerlo a tiempo cuando Lou se levantó y se fue rápidamente. Iba a seguirlo pero Tomoyo se interpuso en la puerta-¡no dejaré que cometas una locura Eriol!-le gritó entre lágrimas y agitada.

-¡todo esto lo haces por él, no por mi Tomoyo!-le gritó enojado. Luego la tomó fuertemente por los hombros mientras ella lloraba-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? No te importa que esta fuera mi casa, nuestra casa, para acostarte con él

-¡Eriol no por favor! ¡Escúchame!-gritó entre sollozos

-yo sé que no te casaste conmigo por amor pero dijimos que nos respetaríamos y además, desgraciadamente, yo si me casé contigo por que te amo…quizás no procedí de la mejor manera, pero me casé contigo por que te amo-le dijo con dolor. Tomoyo no pudo ser capaz de hablar, solo lloraba.-¡pero ¿Por qué te iba a importar! ¡¿Por qué!-preguntó sacudiéndola. Tomoyo lloraba más fuerte-¡solo te importa ese imbécil que se fue corriendo como el cobarde que es! ¿SABES ALGO TOMOYO? ¡Si él te amara nunca se hubiera marchado por temor de dejarte sola conmigo!

-¡Eriol!

-¡pero no te preocupes! ¡No te haré nada! ¡No mancharé mis manos con más basura!-le gritó con desprecio haciéndola a un lado mientras salía de la casa. Aun llovía fuertemente.

-¿A dónde vas Eriol?-preguntó con temor…-por favor

-me voy lejos de ti…-alcanzó a responder antes de salir y marcharse bajo la intensa tormenta que estaba acompañada de truenos y relámpagos. Se escuchó el sonido de uno de los carros al prenderse.

Tomoyo caminó hasta el sofá y se tiró pesadamente sobre él, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Estas cosas solo le pasaban a ella. Estaba preocupada, la intensa tormenta era mucho más fuerte ahora y Eriol había salido a quien sabe donde. Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida.

La tormenta comenzó a desaparecer hasta que solo fue llovizna. En la mansión Hiragisawa, el teléfono comenzó a sonar…Tomoyo fue despertando lentamente, miró el reloj y se fijó que eran las 3:30 AM.

-si… ¿Eriol?-preguntó esperanzada

-¿esa es la casa del señor Eriol Hiragisawa?-preguntó una voz femenina seriamente. Tomoyo se sobresaltó, siempre había estado consciente de que las llamadas en la madrugada no eran una buena señal

-si, habla con Tomoyo Hiragisawa, su esposa-contestó con preocupación

-señora Hiragisawa, le hablamos del Hospital Central para informarle que el señor Hiragisawa…ha sufrido un accidente

………………………………

**NOTAS DE SONY: **¿Qué no me creyeron cuando les dije que pasarían cosas emocionantes en este capítulo? Peleas, besos, relatos del pasado, ya descubrimos por que el cambio de Shaoran al descubrir que tendrá un baby, quizás esté reconsiderando seriamente eso de no casarse nunca ¿ustedes que opinan?. Touya es un malvado en toda la expresión de la palabra y me encanta, mira que dañarle el plan a mi estimada Kaho y luego ¿Qué tal lo de Saku? ¿Qué le habrá hecho para que este tan enojada?...casi convierto a Eriol en un asesino y a Tomoyo en testigo o en…cómplice, quien sabe…espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que por favor me dejen….

**R—E---V----I-----E------W-------S**


	12. PELEAS Y ACCIDENTES

¡Hola! ¿Me recuerdan? Soy yo, Sonylee, la irresponsable autora de este fic que estuve secuestrada un tiempo en Venus por los extraterrestres…Ya en serio, les pido un millón de disculpas por mi enorme tardanza pero es que comencé la universidad y siempre estoy cansada pero es un juramento el que tengo, yo voy a terminar este fic, quizás en octubre, así que no se preocupen que yo solo inicio lo que voy a terminar jajajajaj…

Espero que les guste el siguiente capítulo y que por favor me disculpen y dejen muchos reviews, espero que no me hayan abandonado…

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes utilizados en este fic a excepción de los no conocidos son propiedad del grupo artístico Clamp, y esta historia es realizada única y exclusivamente con fines de lucro.

Cursivas…canción y/o recuerdos

…………………

**-XII-**

**Peleas y Accidentes**

El aire frío del hospital le dio de lleno en el rostro. No sabía ni como había llegado a ese sitio, no sabía como había tenido las fuerzas para soportar la noticia y llegar. Estaba asustada. Algunas lágrimas se habían secado en su rostro y luego de recibir otro "por favor espere" de parte de una enfermera, otras lágrimas salían…

Tomó asiento en la sala de espera y hundió la cabeza entre las manos…solo quedaba esperar…

"_Li, habla Tomoyo…me acaban de llamar del Hospital Central para decirme que Eriol tuvo un accidente...Li ¿me escuchas? ¿Li?"_

Recordó como había dado la noticia al mejor amigo de Eriol...luego escuchó el sonido del teléfono al ser cortada la llamada. Un sollozo ahogado salió de su garganta.

-¡Tomoyo amiga!-escuchó la voz de Sakura, al levantar la cabeza vio como la castaña se dirigía hasta ella casi corriendo. Se puso de pie y esperó su abrazo. Solo así pudo llorar en paz.-amiga tranquila…todo saldrá bien-trató Sakura de calmarla en vano, sus sollozos se hicieron mas fuertes…

-no deberías de estar aquí, Sakura-le dijo separándose de ella-deberías estar descansando por el bebe

-aquí es donde debo de estar-le dijo con una leve sonrisa-con mi amiga que me necesita mas que nunca-agregó. Tomoyo se limpió las lágrimas y vio como Li se acercaba a ambas, parecía furioso…

-¡todo esto es tu culpa!-le gritó a Tomoyo señalándola con un dedo

-por favor, Shaoran-le reprendió Sakura pero él no le escuchó

-no tienes ni siquiera cara para negarlo por que sabes que así es-le siguió diciendo a Tomoyo-¿Qué le hiciste?-preguntó. Tomoyo no dijo nada. Eso pareció enfurecerlo más y se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros-¿Qué hiciste?-repitió

-suéltala Shaoran-le dijo Sakura molesta tratando de separarlo de ella-¿Qué no ves que ella esta mal?-preguntó. Shaoran en ese momento la soltó, Sakura abrazó a su amiga…él comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro

-Li…yo…no sabes cuanto lamento todo esto-habló por fin Tomoyo

-solo te advierto algo, Daudouji-le dijo con voz amenazante mirándola fijamente-si a Eriol le pasa algo…te irá muy mal, no sabes de lo que soy capaz. Eres el peor error que pudo cometer mi amigo, has destrozado su vida

-¡basta Li! ¿Crees que estoy contenta con esto? Eriol es muy importante para mí-le dijo llorando. Li bufó

-no mientas Daudouji ¿Qué piensas? ¿Qué no sé las razones por las cuales te casaste con mi amigo?-le preguntó con desprecio. La miraba como si fuera la peor de las mujeres y eso le dolía. Sakura miraba a Shaoran suplicante, pidiéndole que parara

-claro que no pienso eso-respondió-eres el mejor amigo de Eriol…supuse que lo sabías todo

-Shaoran, te lo pido por favor…basta ya-le suplicó Sakura en voz baja agarrándole un brazo. Li volvió su fría mirada hacia ella, en un segundo aquella expresión dura se suavizó…solo apretó su mano y se marchó dejando a ambas amigas solas.

Tomoyo se había sentado nuevamente y había escondido su cara entre las manos, aquella misma postura de miserable en la que le había encontrado…ella tomó asiento a su lado y pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros…

-imagino como debió ser ese accidente, Sakura-le dijo en un hilo de voz

--------

_Te conozco cuando ríes  
y tus gestos al amar,  
sé de aquella cirugía  
que a nadie le has de contar,  
sé que odias la rutina  
un poco más que a la cocina.  
_

-te estuve buscando-le dijo Touya al ella abrir la puerta de su apartamento…pasó sin invitación como siempre lo hacía…Kaho solo suspiró llena de frustración y cerró la puerta tras si, al volverse el moreno ya estaba acomodado en la mesa y estaba bebiendo de su jugo de naranja y mordiendo luego una de sus tostadas con mermelada-¿Dónde estabas?-pudo articular mientras masticaba

-que te importa-le respondió de mala gana…caminó hasta la mesa y tomó asiento frente a él

-al parecer estamos de mal humor ¿Por qué?

-que cínico eres-respondió enojada-¿te parece poco lo que hiciste? Quedé como una mentirosa frente a Eriol una vez más

_Dime si él te conoce la mitad  
dime si él tiene la sensibilidad  
de encontrar el punto exacto  
donde explotas al amar.  
_

-quizás ese era el plan-dijo divertido. Luego se puso serio-recuerda que te dije que nunca te dejaría en paz para que estuvieras con él…aunque creo que me he extralimitado realmente, Hiragisawa nunca te hará caso, siempre te ha visto como una amiga…de verdad ama a Tomoyo…al menos de su parte, no hay esperanzas…piérdelas rápido, él nunca estará contigo

-¿por qué me haces esto?-preguntó sorprendida por su sangre fría

-por que te amo-respondió con seriedad mirándola a los ojos

_Dime si él te conoce la mitad  
dime si él te ama la mitad   
de lo que te ama este loco  
que dejaste en libertad._

-yo no siento nada por ti-dijo

-tampoco te has dado la oportunidad… ¿sabes? Tengo la seguridad de que nadie te amará como yo, nunca…

-¿y por qué tan seguro?

-por que nadie te conoce como yo…Kaho Mizuki, nadie te conoce como yo-contestó. Kaho le sostuvo la mirada pero luego bajó la vista. Touya solo observó aquella expresión, examinándola, tratando de adivinar lo que ella pensaba. Sonrió internamente y una sensación cálida y fría recorrió todo su ser….

_Y es que tanto te conozco  
que hasta podría jurar,  
te mueres por regresar..._

-----------

Sakura se había ido a buscar un par de cafés y ella estaba otra vez sola en la sala de espera. Pedía solo una noticia de él, quería saber si estaba bien, si otra vez le hablaría y le miraría con la misma intensidad, si su corazón por él volvería a…latir más fuerte. Dio un profundo y cansado suspiro. Sintió que no había dormido en días, estaba tan cansada de llorar y esperar…

Vio como Shaoran Li, al parecer más tranquilo, tomaba asiento en una de las sillas alejadas de ella. Se armó de valor y se puso de pie. Caminó hasta él y tomó asiento a su lado.

-Li, necesito decirte algo…-dijo. Shaoran ni siquiera la miró o respondió, solo se quedó allí supuestamente mirando hacia una de las ventanas.-nunca quise que pasara esto, Eriol me importa demasiado…a pesar de que he cometido los peores errores con él… ¿sabes algo?-preguntó con una leve sonrisa. Shaoran seguía con expresión fría mientras la escuchaba-Eriol siempre me pareció atractivo, recuerdo perfectamente la primera vez que lo vi…vestía de negro y usaba un perfume delicioso, francés…debo confesar que vacilé unos instantes al pie de la escalera antes de dirigirme a él. Vacilé por que algo en él, no sé que, me intimidaba, como nada ni nadie lo había hecho antes…pero decidí que lo mejor era presentarme ante él con la mejor de mis actuaciones: la chica decidida y segura-no dijo nada más al Shaoran que parecía no escucharla solo recostó la cabeza de la pared. Pasaron algunos momentos sumidos en total silencio hasta que Shaoran por fin habló

-¿por qué me cuentas eso?-preguntó. Tomoyo lo miró

-porque quiero que sepas que Eriol me importa, desde siempre me ha importado y si le he hecho algún mal no ha sido por que quise…ha sido por que…quizás las circunstancias no han sido las mejores para nosotros

-¿Qué sientes por él?-preguntó Shaoran aun mirando hacia la ventana. Tomoyo no decía nada

-no lo sé-respondió luego de unos segundos-lo único que tengo claro es que no quiero que le pase nada, que quiero que esté bien y que arreglemos todo por que…no sé que haría si llegara a perderlo

-eso no sucederá…-dijo Shaoran con seriedad

-¿Li por qué me odias?-le preguntó

-no es odio-contestó-Eriol es mas que mi mejor amigo, es mi hermano y nunca he deseado su sufrimiento, y para serte sincero…todos los problemas de Eriol empezaron el día en que te conoció

-Li, yo…-empezó a decir pero él la interrumpió

-pero también debo aceptar que contigo también empezaron muchas de sus alegrías-dijo. En ese momento una doctora se dirigió hasta ellos

-¿familiares del señor Hiragisawa?-preguntó. Ambos se pusieron de pie

-yo soy su esposa y el señor es su hermano-contestó Tomoyo-¿Cómo esta Eriol?

-los estudios que le hemos practicado al señor Hiragisawa revelan que no hay daños en los órganos internos, tiene golpes y una pierna fracturada

-pero ¿estará bien?-preguntó Shaoran. En ese momento Sakura llegó a su lado con dos vasos de café en las manos. Una expresión de preocupación se dibujó en el rostro de la doctora

-el señor Hiragisawa esta inconsciente…debo ser sincera con ustedes, las siguientes 48 horas son decisivas…el señor Hiragisawa tiene que despertar…

-¿podemos verlo?-preguntó Tomoyo entre sollozos

-si, pero una persona a la vez y solo unos minutos-contestó la doctora, luego se marchó. Shaoran puso una mano en el hombro de Tomoyo, ella asintió y fue detrás de la doctora.

Sakura dejó los cafés en una mesita y se acercó a Shaoran, lo abrazó con fuerza. Él correspondió a ese abrazo y lo escuchó respirar profundo.

-gracias, Sakura…-le dijo en un susurro

-------------

Meiling salió del ascensor y comenzó a caminar hasta la oficina de Shaoran, se detuvo frente al escritorio de la secretaria, una mujer pelirroja.

-buenos días, soy Meiling-se presentó-la prometida del señor Li ¿puede decirle que estoy aquí?

-¿no sabe señorita?-le preguntó la mujer con voz triste. Meiling arqueó una ceja confundida

-¿saber que? ¿Pasó algo?-preguntó preocupada

-esta madrugada el señor Hiragisawa sufrió un accidente y el señor Li esta en el hospital Central

-no puede ser-murmuró-gracias por decirme-agregó. Comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor para irse y justo frente apareció Kaho Mizuki, quien le sonrió

-Meiling, que gusto-le dijo con alegría abrazándola, luego se separó de ella-siento no haberte visitado pero me han pasado muchas cosas-agregó. Notó una actitud extraña en Meiling, como si estuviese triste y preocupada-¿pasa algo Mei?-preguntó preocupada

-al parecer no sabes nada-dijo

-no me asustes, ¿Qué pasó?

-Kaho, Eriol sufrió un accidente-contestó. Kaho parpadeó repetidas veces, incrédula

-¿Qué?-preguntó sorprendida-¿y donde esta él? Dímelo Meiling-agregó asustada

-en el hospital Central, vamos-dijo mientras caminaba junto con ella y ambas entraban nuevamente al ascensor

-------------

Tomoyo entró lentamente a la fría habitación, iba vestida con una bata azul, un gorro y una mascarilla…su vista recorrió aquel lugar y se centró en el cuerpo de su esposo, se acercó a él y unas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas. Lo vio, estaba pálido, tenía moretones en la cara y raspones en los brazos. Se sentó a su lado con cuidado de no dañarlo de ninguna manera, al tentar su pierna sintió el yeso que la protegía…un sollozo salió desde lo profundo de su alma, le causaba tanta dolor verlo así, tan profundamente dormido, tan quieto…la asustaba

-…Eriol…-dijo en un susurro mientras lloraba-tienes que despertar, tienes que volver y estar bien, por favor-le suplicó tomando una de sus manos-estuve todo este tiempo esperando a que alguien me dijera que pasaba contigo…me siento tan mal y tan culpable…Imagino como debió ser ese accidente, lo siento tanto-dijo con mas llanto, besando su mano-...lo siento tanto

_La lluvia no paraba, caía fuertemente sobre el parabrisas y abundante impidiéndole la visión…Eriol Hiragisawa pensó en regresar pero no podía, allí estaría aquella traidora y le mentiría una vez más y él no lo soportaría._

_-¿Por qué me hiciste esto Tomoyo?-preguntó a la nada mientras seguía frente al volante, sus ojos estaban rojos de furia y sus manos apretaban fuertemente el volante-yo te amo, para tu desgracia y la mía, te amo…pero me engañaste de la peor manera-agregó con gran enojo_

_En ese momento un fuerte relámpago estremeció todo a su alrededor…lo último que pudo ver a pesar de la lluvia fueron las luces de un enorme camión que se dirigía hacia él. Dobló a la izquierda, por alguna razón los frenos no respondían y tras sentir como el carro se deslizaba por la carretera y al parecer caía al vacío, todo fue oscuridad._

-…Eriol…debo explicarte que todo fue una gran confusión, yo nunca te dejaría…solo quise que él creyera eso para que se marchara y luego buscar una manera para que nos dejara en paz-dijo apretando su mano y llorando-…yo solo quiero ser feliz contigo, quiero siempre estar contigo, mi amor…siempre estar contigo, perdóname, perdóname por favor Eriol

Calló unos momentos para reflexionar lo que había dicho, quería estar siempre con él, no quería perderlo…sonrió levemente mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos

-te amo Eriol

_Te amo Eriol_

_Te amo Eriol_

------------------

-¿estas bien Shaoran?-preguntó Sakura acariciando su cabeza, que estaba apoyada del hombro de ella. Shaoran movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

-estoy bien Sakura-contestó. Luego se volvió a mirarla a los ojos-pero creo que deberías descansar, no es bueno para ustedes dos todo esto-agregó. Sakura lo miró con dulzura

-no me pidas que me vaya, quiero estar con Tomoyo y contigo-dijo tomando una de las manos de él, Shaoran comenzó a jugar con sus dedos-no me sentiría bien en la casa si sé que ustedes no lo están

-bien, esta bien-contestó sonriendo levemente-sé que no podré convencerte pero te pediré un favor

-claro, el que quieras

-cuando te sientas cansada me lo dirás y yo te llevaré a descansar ¿lo prometes?

-lo prometo…Shaoran gracias

-¿Por qué?-preguntó extrañado

-por todo, por estar a mi lado, por cuidarme, por ayudarme a deshacerme de mi hermano…sé que le dijiste que nos casaríamos para que me dejara en paz, te lo agradezco

-no, no lo hice por eso-negó él y puso una mano en las mejillas de ella mientras la miraba fijamente-cuando Eriol se recupere, tu y yo nos casaremos-agregó.

Sakura abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendida, iba a decir algo pero alguien mas se adelantó.

-¿Qué demonios estas diciendo Shaoran?-preguntó Meiling enojada interrumpiéndolos

-este no es el lugar ni el momento para una de tus escenas-dijo Shaoran poniéndose de pie y mirándola con dureza

-¿Cómo esta Eriol, Shaoran?-preguntó Kaho preocupada acercándose a él. Shaoran miró a Kaho con preocupación

-esta inconsciente-contestó. Kaho sollozó y se abrazó de Shaoran, quien correspondió a su abrazo.

Sakura sentía sobre ella la terrible mirada de Meiling pero no le importaba demasiado, tenía muchas cosas en las cuales pensar, por ejemplo en su hijo, en su amiga, en Eriol, en su hermano y en el mismo Shaoran…en su idea del matrimonio ¿Qué se escondería detrás de esa "proposición"?

-buenas tardes-saludó un hombre llegando hasta ellos-¿alguna novedad de Hiragisawa?-preguntó interesado. Shaoran negó

-solo lo mismo que te dije esta mañana Tao, Eriol sigue inconsciente…las siguientes 48 horas son muy importantes

-------

Luego de que Tomoyo saliera de la habitación entró Shaoran, como había dicho la doctora, habían sido visitas cortas…ahora todos estaban sentados en la sala de espera, Tomoyo había visto a Kaho Mizuki pero era como si no hubiera notado que la pelirroja estaba ahí, no le había dirigido la palabra ni la mirada, en realidad luego de entrar a la habitación de Eriol no había dicho nada. Lo mismo pasaba con Shaoran.

-¿A dónde vas Meiling?-preguntó Tao tomándola del brazo impidiendo que se acercara a Sakura, la cual estaba sentada junto a Shaoran, éste le tomaba la mano y ella estaba recostada en su hombro con los ojos cerrados

-suéltame Tao-le dijo molesta-¿crees que es fácil para mi ver como esa me quita a Shaoran?

-ella no te quitó nada, a Shaoran nunca lo tuviste… ¿podrías de una vez por todas aceptarlo?

-Tao…-

-además este no es el momento para preocuparse por esas tonterías-la interrumpió-si no lo recuerdas, Eriol Hiragisawa esta en una de estas habitaciones luchando por vivir ¿no piensas que eso es mas importante que estar importunando a Shaoran?

……………………

Kaho abrió los ojos y frente a ella encontró una mano que le ofrecía un vaso de café…

-gracias…-murmuró tomando el vaso. En ese momento alzó la vista y se encontró a Touya Kinomoto mirándola-…Touya

-hola Kaho-dijo tomando asiento a su lado

-te aviso que si viniste a discutir…

-no, no vine a discutir-la interrumpió él-solo vine a acompañarte, eso es todo

-¿de verdad?-preguntó incrédula. Touya asintió y le ofreció una mano

-¿tregua temporal?-preguntó. Kaho sonrió

-tregua temporal

…………………………….

-¿familiares del señor Eriol Hiragisawa?-preguntó un hombre vestido con uniforme policial. Tomoyo y Shaoran se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron hacia él

-somos nosotros-contestó Shaoran extrañado-¿se le ofrece algo?

-soy el oficial Chang-se presentó sacando de su bolsillo su placa policial

-¿pasa algo oficial?-preguntó Tomoyo preocupada

-supongo que usted es la señora Hiragisawa-dijo. Tomoyo asintió-tengo algo muy grave que decirles: lo que le ocurrió al señor Hiragisawa no fue un accidente-agregó. Tomoyo y Shaoran abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

-¿Qué quiere decir?-preguntó Shaoran

-como es costumbre realizamos algunas investigaciones en torno al accidente y descubrimos que varios cables fueron cortados, lo cual significa que alguien deseaba que el señor Hiragisawa sufriera este accidente ¿no saben de algún enemigo del señor Hiragisawa? ¿Quizás alguien con el que haya tenido algún percance?

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

_-acaba…conmigo…Hiragisawa…sino lo haces te arrepentirás-le amenazó Lou con voz cortada mientras lo miraba. Sangraba de la nariz y se sujetaba el abdomen. Eriol por su parte, tenía un moretón en la mejilla y otro en un antebrazo. Eriol le dio la espalda por un momento. Pensó en definitivamente hacerle caso y acabar con su vida._

_-¡Lou vete por favor!_

Tomoyo recordó aquellas palabras de Lou y no dudó ni un solo instante…

-yo sé de alguien oficial-dijo. Shaoran la observaba, sabía perfectamente quien era esa persona-su nombre es…Lou Chiang y había estado en nuestra casa justo antes de que Eriol se marchara

……………..

**NOTAS DE SONY:**

espero que les haya gustado, responderé sus reviews lo mas rápido posible…SUBMIT REVIEW GO!


	13. BACK TO YOU

Hola, aquí estoy demostrándoles que lo prometido es deuda, primero quiero agradecer a todas las lindas personas que dedicaron unos segundos de su tiempo, pensamientos y teclas a mi y a este fic hecho con mucho cariño….Gracias de nuevo, por favor dejen sus comentarios y críticas luego de clickear en GO!

**-XIII-**

**Back To You**

Sakura bebía distraídamente una taza de té en la cafetería del hospital, la "proposición matrimonial" de Shaoran seguía rondando en su mente y no la dejaba en paz, sabía perfectamente que este no era el mejor momento para tratar ese asunto pero necesitaba hablar con Shaoran…necesitaba saber la verdadera razón de esa petición, él no la amaba…

-necesito hablar con usted, Kinomoto-interrumpió una voz femenina sus pensamientos, frente a ella tomando asiento estaba Meiling, tenía esa misma mirada que había estado sobre ella todo el día

-si, usted dirá…-le dijo anteponiéndose al tema de la conversación, lo sabía perfectamente

-solo quiero saber como hizo para quitármelo-escupió con odio-¿sabía que él estaba conmigo?-preguntó

-yo no le quité nada, señorita Meiling-respondió Sakura mirando fijamente a la morena-no pude quitarle lo que nunca tuvo

-¿Cómo te atreves?-preguntó enojada-escúchame cualquiera…

-escúcheme usted a mi-la interrumpió molesta-no le voy a permitir que me insulte por que la única que está fuera de toda esta historia es usted no yo, fíjese bien

-¿con que derecho me dice eso?-preguntó alterada. En ese momento todos los rostros se volvieron a esa mesa pero ninguna de las dos puso atención

-con el derecho que me da el ser la madre del hijo de Shaoran-respondió con seguridad, estaba cansada de Meiling, de su mirada despectiva y esa actitud despreciable que había tenido con ella desde que habían hablado por teléfono, era hora de que alguien la pusiera en su sitio y ese alguien iba a ser ella. Meiling la miró sorprendida, Sakura asingtió-si, como lo oye, tendré un hijo de Shaoran

-decidió amarrarlo, debo admitir que es una zorra muy inteligente-dijo con desprecio recuperándose de la impresión

-¿Cuándo entenderá que Shaoran no la quiere? Nunca la quiso y nunca lo hará, usted solita se inventó el cuento de la prometida

-¿Qué cree?-preguntó ignorándola-¿Qué piensa lograr con todo esto? ¿Qué Shaoran este para siempre a tu lado? Eso nadie lo ha conseguido…

-basta-le dijo molesta. Comenzó a sentir la vista nublada y la cafetería comenzó a moverse lentamente

-no, me va a escuchar…él no estará contigo, vendrá otra secretariucha como tú y te lo robará, tal como hiciste conmigo

-ya le dije que no le robé nada…-dijo forzadamente, mientras el mareo se hacía más fuerte. En la puerta de la cafetería alcanzó a ver a Shaoran…al verla comenzó a acercarse a ellas

-no te hagas ilusiones…-le dijo Meiling con frialdad

-Sakura ¿te sientes bien?-preguntó Shaoran preocupado poniéndose a su lado. Le ayudó a ponerse de pie lentamente

-Shaoran, necesito hablar contigo-le dijo Meiling molesta

-luego, Meiling-respondió automáticamente, ignorándola. Tomó a Sakura por la cintura para llevársela de ahí. Se extrañó al verla sonreír emitiendo una pequeña carcajada

-pierda las esperanzas de una vez por todas, señorita-dijo dirigiéndose a Meiling. Luego comenzaron a caminar. Iban caminando por el pasillo que conducía a la sala de espera pero Sakura se dio cuenta de que Shaoran doblaba hacia otro pasillo luego-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó extrañada

-nos vamos a la casa-contestó él. Sakura iba a protestar pero él se adelantó-me di cuenta perfectamente de que te sentiste mal y sabes lo que hablamos sobre eso, iremos a descansar y quizás mas tarde puedas volver

-Shaoran…-

-nada, tenemos que cuidar a nuestro hijo

-------------

Aprovechando una breve ausencia de Tomoyo, Kaho Mizuki entró a la habitación de Eriol. Era un lugar algo frío, se acercó a la cama y lo vio ahí, tan distante, como alguien que no era el mismo Eriol que ella había conocido y que amaba. Tomó asiento en un sillón cercano a la cama y puso una de sus manos sobre la mano de él que estaba a su alcance…respiró profundamente…

-Eriol…-dijo con tristeza-sé que no quieres saber nada de mí pero no pude evitar estar a tu lado-agregó. Se quedo callada unos momentos como esperando a que le contestara pero nunca obtuvo respuesta-¿Cuándo despertarás? yo quiero que estés bien, abre los ojos Eriol…mírame. Sé que te he hecho mucho daño, desde que te conocí te he hecho mal…al principio no me importabas, solo pensaba en mi y en lo que podía conseguir estando contigo pero luego…luego…luego te amé-le dijo entre llanto-debes creerme, sé que me estas escudando, te amé, te amé como a nadie en el mundo y por eso he hecho todo mal…perdón-sollozó recostando la frente en su mano

Tomoyo abrió la puerta con cuidado y vio a Kaho a su lado…se quedó en silencio.

-lo siento…-prosiguió con voz ahogada-…pero voy a hacer por ti lo único bueno que puedo hacer…cuando despiertes, cuando sepa que estarás bien…Eriol, sé feliz…-agregó. Se acercó a él y depositó un beso en su frente. Se volvió para salir encontrando a Tomoyo frente a ella. La miraba sin expresión y se acercó a Eriol sin decirle nada.-disculpa, yo solo quería verlo-dijo…hubo un momento de silencio entre ellas…Kaho giró la perilla para marcharse pero la voz de Tomoyo la detuvo antes de salir

-no importa…gracias-dijo.

Kaho se marchó dejándola sola. Se enjugó las lágrimas y caminó hasta Touya que no estaba muy lejos de ahí, sentado en una de las sillas de la sala de espera-Touya-le llamó. Él la miró sonriendo suavemente-tengo algo muy importante que decirte

-----

Tao había subido a la azotea del hospital, necesitaba estar solo, no sabía por qué pero quería estarlo, quería pensar en Meiling…la mujer que desde siempre había amado, quizás si hubiera sido mas atento con ella, si hubiera tenido un carácter menos pesado…las cosas hoy serían diferentes, Meiling estaría a su lado.

Algo en su interior le decía que no debía dejarla, que siguiera luchando por su amor pues aun no había dado lo suficiente, aun no había peleado lo que debía pelear por ella…

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por unos sollozos y al darse la vuelta la encontró frente a él, tenía lágrimas en los ojos y lo miraba fijamente, suplicante…

-Meiling…-pudo articular sorprendido antes de que un abrazo desesperado lo envolviera, lo estrecho con fuerza y él ni siquiera dudó, correspondió a su abrazo mientras ella lloraba-…dime que te pasa, Meiling-le dijo

-no quiero hablar ahora, Tao…solo abrázame por favor-dijo entre sollozos-te necesito, te necesito demasiado-agregó.

Ambos se quedaron en un silencio a veces roto por los sollozos de Meiling. Él no dijo nada, como ella quería, solo la apretaba contra su pecho y aunque suene extraño, se sintió feliz solo por que ella admitió que lo necesitaba, por que se lo dijo…

-prométeme que nunca me dejarás, por favor, promételo

-yo nunca te dejaré Meiling, lo juro…

----------------

Durante todo el camino hacia el departamento Sakura no había dicho una sola palabra. Estuvo callada y pensativa todo el tiempo mirando por la ventanilla del auto. Entraron al departamento y Shaoran cerró la puerta tras si, algo preocupado.

-¿sucede algo?-le preguntó…Sakura no respondió nada, estaba sentada en el sofá y parecía distante-Sakura-la llamó al no obtener respuesta. Sakura lo miró

-¿decías?-preguntó confundida. Shaoran tomó asiento en el sillón que estaba frente a ella…la miró directamente a los ojos, al parecer intrigado

-que me tienes preocupado-respondió él-no dijiste nada desde que salimos del hospital y ahora estas muy distraída, ¿estas segura de que te sientes bien?

-si, estoy segura, Shaoran

-¿sabes que me puedes decir lo que sea?-preguntó tomando una de sus manos. Sakura sonrió levemente, Shaoran la imitó

-lo sé y aunque quizás no sea el mejor momento, tengo que hablarte de algo muy importante para mi

-adelante, con confianza-dijo sonriendo. Sakura prosiguió

-Shaoran ¿por qué te quieres casar conmigo?-preguntó con seriedad. Shaoran no decía nada, solo la miraba-es por nuestro hijo ¿verdad? Solo por nuestro hijo

-¿por qué crees eso?-preguntó

-por que sé perfectamente que el matrimonio nunca fue de tu interés-respondió mientras él la seguía mirando

-es cierto, admito que el matrimonio no era lo mío, no me interesaba realmente pero todo cambió cuando te conocí Sakura-admitió él-no quería saber del amor ni de nada que tuviera que ver con eso pero por ti sentí algo más, como querer estar siempre contigo, hablarte, besarte…-decía mientras la miraba intensamente-no supe como describirlo pero lo que nos está sucediendo ahora, éste hijo, me ha hecho saber lo que en realidad siento...quizás suene egoísta pero te aseguro que mis deseos de formar una verdadera familia no superan los de mi corazón, quiero decir que…si no te amara no quisiera estar a tu lado para siempre

Sakura lo miró sorprendida, realmente no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, él la amaba, la amaba…

-¿tu me amas?-preguntó incrédula. Shaoran sonrió y acercó su rostro al de ella

-yo te amo Sakura Kinomoto-confirmó en un susurro, unió sus labios a los suyos iniciando un beso apasionado, lleno de amor y ternura. Se separó un poco de ella pero aun estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para volver a besarla-te lo iba a dar después pero este es el momento perfecto-dijo mientras rebuscaba en un bolsillo de su pantalón, sacó una cajita de terciopelo negro, la abrió, en su interior había un hermoso anillos de diamantes y esmeraldas-¿te casarías conmigo Sakura?

-claro, claro que si mi amor-contestó llena de emoción-te amo y quiero estar contigo-agregó. Shaoran sonriendo puso el anillo en su dedo y volvieron a fundirse en otro beso apasionado, lleno de…amor…

--------

-pues ya estamos aquí, Kaho-dijo Touya entrando al departamento de la pelirroja-¿de qué quieres hablarme?-preguntó interesado. Kaho respiró hondamente, armándose de valor y tomó asiento en el sofá. Touya se sentó a su lado

-Touya, he tomado una decisión…

-respecto a…-comenzó a decir para que ella completara su frase

-respecto a nuestra situación, he decidido que lo mejor para todos es que…me vaya contigo

-¿qué dices?-preguntó levantando una ceja

-eso que escuchaste, regresaré contigo a Inglaterra-confirmó. Touya se acercó más a ella y la abrazó con fuerza

-sabía que tarde o temprano reaccionarías Kaho-dijo aún abrazándola

-nos iremos cuando Eriol despierte y yo sepa que estará bien-dijo. Correspondió a su abrazo y cerró los ojos, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla

-yo te aseguro que todo estará bien-susurró al sentir una lágrima mojar su hombro-como siempre…yo nunca te hice sufrir, Kaho…por que siempre te he amado y te lo dije una vez y te lo vuelvo a repetir, a donde vayas yo siempre iré tras de ti y siempre te encontraré

-esta vez no escaparé-dijo mientras se abrazaba más a él. Se sentó en sus piernas y escondió la cara en el cuello de él. Hubieron más lágrimas sin saber por qué-…hueles bien…-dijo en un susurro…Touya sintió su cálido aliento golpear su cuello

-es ese perfume que tanto te gusta-le dijo cerrando los ojos y acariciando una de sus piernas-Kaho ¿puedo dormir contigo esta noche?-preguntó en voz baja

-si-contestó ella…comenzó a besar su cuello, trazando un camino hasta su boca… se dedicó a acariciar sus labios con los suyos mientras sentía las manos de él bajando por su espalda. Se separaron un poco mirándose a los ojos-lo siento, Touya-dijo antes de volver a besarlo….

-----------------------

Tomoyo solo lo miraba, no sabía desde hacía cuanto tiempo estaba allí, sentada en aquella misma posición, con las manos en el rostro, observándolo atentamente, de esa misma manera…realmente se estaba desquiciando…

-Eriol por lo que más quieras, despierta…yo no podría vivir si tú no estas-dijo en un hilo de voz, se había cansado de llorar, dentro de ella no quedaban más lágrimas

Las horas habían pasado lentamente dando paso a la noche, sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormida a su lado, tomando su mano con fuerza para hacerle saber que ella siempre estaría con él, siempre, pasara lo que pasara….

Shaoran entró a la habitación sigilosamente y se acercó a ella, ubicando sus manos en los hombros haciendo que ella despertara lentamente…

-debes ir a descansar, Daudouji-le dijo. Tomoyo lo miró y negó

-no, quiero estar con él

-tienes toda el día aquí y no te visto comer…te podría hacer daño y eso no le gustaría a Eriol

-quiero estar con él, tú lo entiendes

-si, entiendo…pero él te necesita bien…vamos, necesitas comer-insistió él tomándola por un brazo

-está bien-dijo. Ambos caminaron hacia la cafetería, no había muchas personas por que ya era tarde. Tomaron asiento en una de las mesas luego de pedir sus alimentos, que eran dos sándwiches de queso y sodas-¿Cómo está Sakura?-preguntó

-está bien, quería venir pero se había sentido mal esta tarde-contestó

-le dije que no debía venir pero es una testaruda-dijo sonriendo levemente

-si, lo es…nos vamos a casar cuando Eriol despierte ¿sabes?

-me alegro mucho, ella se lo merece-dijo alegre-y tú eres un buen hombre

-tú también eres una gran mujer-dijo

---------

Sakura despertó al sentir el sol sobre su rostro, tentó el otro lado de la cama y recordó que Shaoran no había dormido ahí esa noche, la había pasado en el hospital acompañando a Eriol y a Tomoyo…se levantó de la cama y fue hasta el baño para darse una ducha. Luego de vestirse preparó el desayuno, iba a comer cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta…

-parece que a Shaoran se le olvidaron las llaves…-dijo en voz alta-… ¡ya voy Shaoran!-exclamó caminando hacia la puerta y la abrió-¿tu otra vez aquí? ¿Qué quieres?-preguntó molesta a su hermano Touya, él la ignoró y entró al departamento

-parece que estabas esperando a alguien más-dijo

-así es… ¿Qué quieres Touya? Ya te dije que no quiero hablar contigo-Touya se sentó

-¿nunca vas a perdonarme Sakura?-preguntó

-sabes perfectamente la respuesta, me tratabas como una prisionera dentro de mi propia casa y encima de eso Touya me alejaste del hombre que amaba solo por que no era rico y poderoso como tú -contestó enojada

-y como tú-dijo-¿por qué te empeñas en vivir así? En este departamento pequeño e insignificante, sabiendo que lo tienes todo

-error, tú lo tienes todo por que ese dinero es tuyo no mío…

-Sakura, lo de Ken fue un gran error, lo acepto… pero quería cuidarte de todos

-al menos lo aceptas, tu gran problema Touya es que te crees con el derecho de manejar la vida de todos a tu antojo y no es así…el mejor día de mi vida fue cuando cumplí los 18 años y pude largarme lejos de ti, de tus presiones, de tus errores…y desde entonces he estado muy bien, sobreviví ya lo ves

-y vas a casarte ahora…

-si y soy muy feliz con Shaoran…no lo arruines

-no lo arruinaré-dijo poniéndose pie. Se acercó a ella hasta quedar frente a frente-Sakura solo vine a tratar de conseguir tu perdón …quiero que sepas que no te molestaré más pero eres mi hermana y te quiero como a nadie en el mundo y por eso siempre estaré pendiente de ti aunque no quieras y cuando me necesites estaré a tu lado-agregó. Sakura lo miró unos instantes y luego se volvió para girar la perilla

-que seas feliz, Touya-dijo abriéndole la puerta. Touya asintió y salió del departamento. Al parecer aun no era el momento, Sakura no había olvidado el daño que él le había hecho…no lo perdonaría

-------------

-señora Hiragisawa-le llamó el oficial de policía. Shaoran y ella se pusieron de pie de inmediato

-¿sucedió algo oficial?-preguntó Tomoyo preocupada

-¿ya atraparon a Lou Chiang?-preguntó Shaoran

-no, el señor Chiang logró escapar

-¿Qué? Eso no puede ser-dijo Shaoran molesto-ese tipo tiene que pagar por lo que hizo, las cosas no se pueden quedar así

-le aseguro que no se quedarán así, señor Li-dijo el oficial-sobre Chiang pesan otros crímenes, tiene antecedentes penales por que ha estafado a muchas personas…lo atraparemos y estará en la cárcel por mucho tiempo si es que resulta culpable de este crimen

-es culpable, oficial-aseguró Tomoyo decidida-él amenazó a Eriol la última vez que estuvo en mi casa luego de una pelea que tuvieron…fue Lou

-lo atraparemos señora, no se preocupe. Buenos días-se despidió y se marchó…la enfermera que había estado en la habitación de Eriol salió y Tomoyo volvió a su lado

-iré a buscar a Sakura, nos vemos luego…cualquier cosa me llamas-dijo Li. Tomoyo asintió.

_Amor que me desgarras, que me partes de miedo  
que a veces te me escapas y de pronto no encuentro  
amor de tantas dudas y remordimientos  
que a veces me callo, que a veces me creo.  
_

Se acostó cuidadosamente sobre la cama, quería estar a su lado, sentir su calor unos instantes solo para tener una idea de que no estaba dormido, de que estaba bien y de que hoy no era el último día que tenía para despertar

_Toda mi vida se apaga, mi mundo se ciega  
amor es pedirte y gritarte que vuelvas.  
Que estoy de bajada, mi alma esta en quiebra  
hoy quiero pedirte y gritarte que vuelvas.  
_

-48 horas…-susurró con dolor-te lo pido por favor Eriol, despierta mi amor, despierta…yo quiero estar contigo, quiero que me des una nueva oportunidad…quiero que sepas que te amo-agregó. Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente sobre su pecho-yo no sé que haría sin ti, Eriol…te lo ruego, vuelve a mi, vuelve a mi lado, por favor…sé que me estas escuchando…-dijo mirándolo-sé que me estas escuchando, despierta-volvió a decir. Lo miró unos segundos con la esperanza de que él abriera los ojos pero no sucedió nada, entonces volvió a su pecho, volvió a llorar-perdón…

Otra vez los minutos pasaban lentamente, ella siguió a su lado, sin moverse…quizás habían pasado dos horas desde que había entrado a la habitación pero no le importaba, solo quería estar a su lado…

Sintió una mano posarse sobre su espalda, no se sobresaltó, quizás eso era su imaginación jugándole una mala broma…pero su respiración se detuvo al sentir como aquella mano se posaba ahora sobre su pelo…levantó lentamente la cabeza para mirar a Eriol

_Amor es decirte mi amor que vuelvas por favor.  
A que condena y que dolor me has sentenciado.  
_

-Tomoyo…-susurró él antes de que sus miradas chocaran

**NOTAS DE SONY:** Espero que les haya gustado aunque esto es mas un pre-capítulo ya que no pasaron bastantes cosas, solo que las anti-kahos deben estar muy contentas por que ella al parecer se va…malvadas…y tambien supongo que todas estamos felices por que Eriol despertó, mi amado inglés me tenía preocupada, solo falta saber que pasará…y que tal con el imbécil de Lou? Ahora se escapó pero no se preocupen por que "los buenos siempre ganan".

Se me olvidó decir (aunque dudo que ustedes no lo supieran) que la canción utilizada en el capítulo anterior es del bombón Ricardo Arjona y la utilizada en este capítulo es de la señora Thalia.

_Gracias Otra Vez_

**R---E-----V----I-E-W---S**


	14. REALMENTE NO ESTOY TAN SOLA

Hola a Todos…Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y por milésima vez les pido excusas por la enorme tardanza pero aquí estoy (¿es lo que cuenta?) Con una nueva entrega de este fic que orgullosamente puedo decir que esta llegando a su final…Les advierto que el capítulo hay que leerlo con cuidado pues tiene unos "cuasi" enormes saltos de tiempo…gracias otra vez y a leer-…dejar reviews please para que salgan de mi!!!! Y no dejen de estar pendientes en mi perfil próximamente subiré una historia de Tomoyo y Eriol como adolescentes "El príncipe que no soñé"…

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes utilizados en este fic a diferencia de aquellos que resulten desconocidos son propiedad del grupo artístico Clamp, por esto no gano nada, no dinero, no fama, solo la atención de los lectores y sus reviews… (SANTISIMO LLEGUÉ A LOS 101 RRS!!!!)…

**-XIV-**

**Realmente No Estoy Tan Sola**

Llegaron a la mansión Hiragisawa envueltos en un terrible silencio solo roto por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y sus pasos. Eriol no le había dicho nada desde ayer cuando había despertado, solo un susurro _"Tomoyo…"_, recordó su tono de voz al decirlo y se quebró un poco su alma, había sido un tono tan frío, tan indiferente, como si supiera quien era ella pero no la conociera…

Había sido dado de alta en la mañana ya que no tenía nada grave, milagrosamente, solo una pierna enyesada y algunos golpes, caminaba con la ayuda de muletas y Tomoyo sintió tristeza, no pudo evitar pensar que aquello era su culpa.

-pedí que trasladaran tus cosas a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes para que no tengas que subir las escaleras-dijo con suavidad. Aunque él no le hablaba sentía la tensión en todo aquel cuerpo y temía que cualquier comentario lo hiciera explotar. Ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía que sería peor, si un comentario hiriente de Eriol o aquel maldito silencio que desde ayer la atormentaba. Él, como supuso, no dijo nada solo comenzó a caminar en dirección a las habitaciones de huéspedes, entró en la puerta que vio abierta y la cerró, dejando paralizada a una Tomoyo que silenciosamente lo seguía. Paralizada de tristeza, así estaba, paralizada por el dolor.

Eriol se sentó en la cama y dejó las muletas a un lado…suspiró hondamente. Su mirada era nostálgica y podía sentir la alta temperatura en la que estaba su corazón. La odiaba. La amaba. Y ambos sentimientos lo estaban torturando, pero sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacer.

-te dejaré libre para que te vayas con él-murmuró sin ningún tono especial en la voz, sin odio, sin frialdad, sin rencor, totalmente neutral. Los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a su mente. Al despertar la había encontrado acostada a su lado, había tocado su espalda para convencerse de que eso no era una visión, había acariciado su pelo por que la había extrañado.

_-Tomoyo…-susurró él antes de que sus miradas chocaran_

No había dicho nada más mientras ella lloraba, entraron los doctores, lo examinaron y luego charló con Shaoran solo unos momentos. Irónicamente había dormido bastante como si dos días inconsciente no hubiesen sido suficiente y ahora estaba ahí, en su casa, con ella.

Sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por la irrupción de Shaoran en la habitación, el chino tomó asiento en un sillón cercano y lo miró sonriente. Eriol correspondió a esa sonrisa.

-no te lo dije pero nos asustaste bastante-confesó el ambarino-¿Cómo te sientes?

-estoy bien, lo único que me estorba es este yeso-contestó él-no sabes que ganas tengo de salir de aquí y volver a la oficina-Eriol era un adicto al trabajo y Shaoran lo sabía pero su condición de amigo le hizo ver que ese deseo no era solo por adicción al trabajo, había algo más

-¿Cómo están las cosas con Tomoyo?-preguntó él

-de ninguna manera-respondió él-ni siquiera le he dirigido la palabra, no tengo ganas de hablar con ella…estoy muy dolido pero sé que no es la única culpable, todo esto también es mi culpa

-¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?

-que la encontré en su habitación besando a Lou Chiang, planeando mi divorcio y su huída…y sabrá Dios que más pasó, si se estaban despidiendo luego de acostarse en mi propia casa-respondió apretando los puños con furia

-no pasó nada-contestó Shaoran con seguridad. Eriol lo miró incrédulo, confundido, sabía perfectamente que Tomoyo no era santa de su devoción, Shaoran nunca había apoyado la loca idea de su matrimonio. El ambarino se percató de esa mira escéptica sobre él y prosiguió-no puedo creer que una mujer que nunca se fue de tu lado te haya estado engañando con otro…aunque Daudouji nunca me cayó bien debo aceptar que estaba equivocado, es una gran mujer y te ama, estuvo todo el tiempo a tu lado, lloró por ti…

-todo es culpa-le interrumpió

-si, se siente culpable pero sus sentimientos hacia ti van mas allá de la culpa, llegan hasta el amor…-dijo. Shaoran rió suavemente-no puedo creer que sea yo, precisamente yo, el que te esté diciendo esto

-yo tampoco…eras aquel que no se enamoraba, quien no creía en el matrimonio ni en la fidelidad-dijo Eriol

-las personas cambian, Hiragisawa-dijo mirando a su amigo-Sakura y mi hijo han hecho de mi otra persona…

€€€€€€€€€€€€

-¿y como te sientes Tomoyo?-preguntó Sakura solo para hacerle hablar. Era evidente que no se sentía bien, se veía en lo sombrío de su mirada y en la tristeza reflejada en su rostro. Ambas se sentaron en el sofá de la habitación de Tomoyo.

-no podría sentirme peor-contestó mientras unas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas-nunca lo vi tan indiferente conmigo, preferiría escuchar que me odia en vez de soportar tanto silencio…me estoy volviendo loca y sé que aun falta lo peor

-¿por qué dices eso?-preguntó con tristeza tomando ambas manos de su amiga entre las suyas

-aunque no lo dice, Eriol me odia y no creerá nada de lo que le diga…piensa que soy la peor arpía que pueda existir y quizás tiene razón ¿Qué clase de mujer se vende de la forma en que yo lo hice? Por que solo fue eso, Sakura, una venta…yo misma me ubiqué en el aparador a merced del mejor postor y ese fue Eriol… ¡y si no hubiese sido él, hubiese sido cualquier otro! ¡Estaba desesperada!-dijo llorando desconsolada mientras su amiga la abrazaba. Sakura no dijo nada, sabía perfectamente que Tomoyo solo quería ser escuchada, ya era demasiado tiempo de guardar aquello-la vida conmigo no ha sido justa, muere mi padre, mi madre está en coma y cuando al fin encuentro alguien que me hace feliz, se desvanece…cuando al fin me doy cuenta de que amo a Eriol, se desvanece lo bello que pudo haber sido todo con él, solo por una equivocación, un maldito error…algo que no valía la pena

-Tomoyo…-susurró con los ojos aguados.

-pensará que soy detestable…y no, no lo soy…solo lo amo, quizás no hice las cosas bien, quizás tergiversé todo pero lo amo y él ya no quiere estar conmigo-agregó entre mas llanto. Pasaron algunos minutos. Su llanto se fue apagando lentamente hasta solo ser sollozos ahogados…

-¿Qué harás amiga?-preguntó Sakura al sentirla mas calmada. Ahora era el momento de encontrar una solución.

-solo sé una cosa, Sakura…aunque Eriol querrá pedirme el divorcio, no se lo daré-contestó con determinación

-¿Qué dices?-preguntó Sakura sorprendida. Tomoyo se alejó un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos

-me escuchaste bien…le demostraré a Eriol que a pesar de todo nunca lo engañé y que lo amo y por nada del mundo voy a perderlo...-volvió a decir con una determinación que Sakura nunca había visto en ella. Sakura sonrió

-así se habla, amiga

Después de esa conversación Sakura se marchó junto con Li. Se quedó sola, estaban las personas del servicio y Eriol en aquella habitación pero estaba sola. Se había sentado en aquel enorme comedor acompañada solo por una cena que dejó casi intacta, se había quedado sentada en la silla, pensando simplemente, después de media hora se había marchado de ahí. Caminó hasta la habitación de Eriol y vaciló antes de abrir la puerta pero se armó de valor y decidió entrar en la habitación. Eriol estaba recostado del espaldar de la cama, miraba el techo y ni siquiera volvió la vista hacia ella, hizo como si no existiera y ella así se sentía. Reprimió los deseos de llorar, no era momento y se acostó a su lado controlando las ganas de abrazarlo y acercarse a él. Cerró los ojos, quería intentar dormir o mejor dicho, quería simular que dormiría, sabía que eso era imposible teniéndolo tan cerca, tomando en cuenta la situación en la que se encontraban. No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando Eriol habló

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó con frialdad. Tomoyo pensó que por fin había hablado, no en el mejor de los tonos pero era algo.

-intento dormir-respondió con simpleza

-¿aquí?-preguntó Eriol con el mismo tono frío pero aun más acentuado. Su voz actuaba como un viento nórtico que congelaba todo a su paso y en su camino estaba el corazón de la amatista, desgraciadamente. Pero decidió no flaquear.

-si, quiero estar cerca de ti por si necesitas algo…-

-serías la última persona a la que pediría ayuda-le interrumpió él. Un duro golpe. Sintió como su corazón, ahora totalmente congelado, se agrietaba.

-soy tu esposa-le recordó con voz de hilo.

-y ahora lo recuerdas, es muy tarde para eso Tomoyo

-¡no, no es tarde!-exclamó incorporándose para verlo-Eriol tienes que escucharme…-

-sé lo que vas a decirme-volvió a interrumpirla. Tomoyo lo miró -tenías razón, Tomoyo, escuchaba lo que me decían… y te escuché y quiero que sepas algo…no te creo nada-escupió sin compasión. Otro golpe más duro que el anterior. Casi pudo escuchar como su corazón volvía a quebrarse.

-pero ¿por qué?-preguntó con tristeza-no estoy mintiendo, Eriol, lo juro por lo más sagrado-agregó.

Hubieron varios minutos de silencio. Tomoyo se sentía como una criminal que esperaba sentencia del juez pero equivocarse no era un pecado, él debía saberlo.

-este matrimonio fue un gran error desde el principio-habló Eriol nuevamente-comenzó por las razones equivocadas, por nuestro interés…acepto que este fracaso no es solo tu culpa, también es mi culpa, quizás sea yo el mayor culpable…te amo e hice todo, hasta lo que no debí hacer, para tenerte…que mal estuve…todo en ti me decía que no me amabas y no quise escuchar-sus palabras estaban llenas de dolor…realmente arrepentido, mal por su gran error. El corazón de ella volvió a quebrarse.

-¿te arrepientes?-preguntó con lágrimas en sus ojos. Eriol la miró

-si, me arrepiento-confesó mirándola fijamente. Tomoyo comenzó a sollozar, se sentía mal por hacerlo frente a él pero simplemente no había podido evitarlo-quiero el divorcio, Tomoyo-soltó de repente como si ya sus palabras no le hubiesen agrietado el corazón lo suficiente ¿es que necesitaba verlo roto?

-no-respondió con decisión. Eriol la miró enojado

-¿Qué pretendes con esto? Si es por dinero, te informo que quedará una muy buena suma para ti por todo "esto"-dijo refiriéndose a su fracasado matrimonio. Tomoyo se enjugó las lágrimas con rapidez y lo miró molesta, mas bien, furiosa-alégrate Tomoyo, te divorciarás de mí y volverás con tu amante, ese asesino estafador, y mucho dinero, eso era lo que tenías planeado desde un principio ¿no?

-no…y no te daré el divorcio, si lo que quieres es alejarme de ti podré cumplir eso, me iré a Alemania con mi madre durante algún tiempo pero luego volveré para demostrarte, Eriol Hiragisawa, que no miento…por primera vez en mucho tiempo acepto lo que siento y juro que haré todo para que me creas-contestó con seguridad. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta. Iba a salir pero la voz de Eriol la detuvo

-¿Por qué haces esto? He dejado la puerta abierta para que escapes ¿Por qué no lo haces y ya?-preguntó con sequedad

-por que te amo-contestó ella-buenas noches, Eriol-le dijo antes de marcharse. Esa misma noche hizo sus maletas. Mañana sería un día triste y muy largo, mañana mismo se iría a Alemania…

Sakura tomó asiento en el sofá del la oficina de Shaoran mientras este ultimo la miraba algo molesto, frunció el ceño y se inclinó hasta quedar a su altura.

-no debiste venir-le reprendió. Sakura iba a replicar pero él habló antes-sé que el embarazo va muy bien amor pero recuerda que no debes abusar-agregó mirando ahora con cariño la enorme panza que tenía frente a él, comenzó a acariciar aquel vientre imaginando con alegría que una nueva vida estaba allí, una nueva vida suya y de ella, de los dos

-es que te extrañaba-confesó ella-Shaoran, no me siento muy bien estando sola en casa… por lo menos si Tomoyo estuviera fuera diferente, me hace tanta falta

-lo sé-contestó él. Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio y él volvió a hablar-pensar que en un par de semanas tendré a mi hija en brazos-Sakura sonrió-será tan hermosa, con tus ojos, tu pelo-dijo acariciando la melena castaña-tus labios, tu inteligencia, tu sonrisa y mi apellido

-te amo, Shaoran-dijo Sakura riendo y dándole un rápido beso en los labios. Luego lo miró con ojos cristalizados por la emoción-nunca pensé encontrarte ¿sabes? Eres tan maravilloso

-¿Cuándo nos casaremos Sakura?-preguntó sonriendo y apretando con suavidad su mano

-no creo que haya vestido que me sirva-respondió riendo-además, estoy esperando a que Tomoyo regrese, prometió desde que tengo memoria que sería madrina de mi boda y lo tiene que cumplir

-lo cumplirá, no te preocupes-aseguró él-entre ella y Eriol las cosas se arreglarán muy pronto, él aunque intenta negarlo la extraña demasiado…solo necesitaba tiempo para pensar

--------

_Me tomo un café con tu ausencia  
Y le enciendo un cigarro a la nostalgia,  
Le doy un beso en el cuello a tu espacio vacío.  
_

Eriol Hiragisawa tomó asiento sobre aquella cama que habían compartido durante poco tiempo, todo estaba tan oscuro, tan frío y desierto…se notaba que ella ya no estaba ahí llenando ese espacio de la cama, esa habitación, esa casa que se había hecho enorme, llenando su vida…

_Me juego un ajedrez con tu historia  
Y le acaricio la espalda a la memoria,  
Seduciendo al par de zapatos azules que olvidaste._

Y charlo de política, con tu cepillo de dientes  
Con visión tan analítica, como cuando te arrepientes.  


Sabía que ella no estaba por su culpa, él se lo había pedido y ella había aceptado, era lo más sensato…dirigió sus ojos celestes hacia la ventana, recordó que a ella le gustaba mirar el paisaje que en realidad no era el mismo desde que se había marchado, todo había cambiado: su humor, fingiendo las risas todo el tiempo para mostrar que estaba bien, su mirada que se había vuelto nostálgica y llena de añoranza, ese paisaje que para él no tenía mas sol ni mas luna…

-estas bien…-dijo al aire. Nunca había dejado de enterarse como estaba ella en Alemania, sabía que trabajaba en una empresa de modas y estaba triunfando, que visitaba a su madre todos los días al hospital y que había devuelto todos los cheques que él había mandado para pagar la cuenta mensual de la clínica Bodensee, que últimamente estaba algo triste pero seguía adelante, que se sentía sola y sabía que tenía muchos pretendientes y a todos los rechazaba por que decía ser una mujer casada. Sonrió para si mismo.

_Realmente no estoy tan solo,  
Quién te dijo que te fuiste  
Si aun te encuentro cocinando  
Algún recuerdo en la cocina  
O en la sombra que dibuja la cortina._

……………….

"_El hombre teme al tiempo_

_Y el tiempo solo teme a las pirámides"_

_Tomoyo cerró el libro que había terminado de leer a su madre. La miró unos instantes, Sonomi Daudouji se veía tan pacífica, tan feliz entre aquel sueño que había durado casi dos años. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Estaba tan arrepentida de haberla dejado sola…_

_-siento no haber venido antes para leer todos esos libros que te gustaban, mamá…lo siento mucho, te dejé sola durante tanto tiempo, tú nunca me dejaste sola a mi…no supe corresponder-dijo con voz triste mientras apretaba la mano de su madre-lo único que hice por ti durante todo este tiempo fue mantener la esperanza de que algún día despertarías-agregó mientras mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos-mamá, te amo, siempre te amaré_

_Hacía frío en la habitación y el único sonido era el de sus sollozos, sola…definitivamente se había quedado sola. Besó la frente de su madre, una mujer joven, hermosa y pálida conectada a tubos y máquinas que ya no servían para nada solo para darle una vida artificial, vida, que ya no era vida…cerró los ojos y la recordó tal como era: alegre, maravillosa, la mejor, con los ojos amatistas llenos de la esperanza que tantas veces le dio fortaleza, ese recuerdo era lo que ahora le sostenía…_

_-señorita Daudouji-dijo suavemente una voz trayéndola a su realidad. Tomoyo se enjugó las lágrimas-lo…_

_-por favor, hágalo ya- interrumpió con voz débil pero decidida-es hora de que mi madre descanse-agregó. Se alejó un poco de ella. El doctor y las enfermeras se acercaron a su madre y comenzaron a desconectar los aparatos…realmente nunca hubo nada que hacer pero ella lo quiso intentar…solo eso…_

_Un pitido anunció que ella se marchaba para siempre y extrañamente vio las cosas con más claridad, desde el principio debió dejarla ir por que en realidad nunca estuvo._

_Un sollozo ahogado salió de la garganta de Tomoyo Daudouji desgarrando lo bueno que quedaba en su alma y ni siquiera sintió la palmada que el doctor dio en su espalda a modo de consuelo, ni siquiera sintió como las enfermeras se marchaban ni como quedaba sola en esa habitación llorando su dolor, solo sintió como Sonomi Daudouji se convertía en un hermoso recuerdo…_

_-hasta siempre, mamá…-dijo cubriendo su rostro con las sábanas luego de mirarla por ultima vez_

_Realmente no estoy tan solo,  
Quién te dijo que te fuiste  
Si cargaste con el cuerpo  
Pero no con el recuerdo  
Y el recuerdo esta conmigo._

Tomoyo regresó a la realidad al escuchar que estaba llegando a su destino, en 8 meses habían pasado cosas que la habían hecho madurar de golpe, estaba segura de que ya no era la misma…

Recordó a Eriol Hiragisawa y sonrió por primera vez desde la muerte de su madre.

-pasajeros, hemos llegado a nuestro destino, Tokio, capital de Japón…que tengan todos una feliz estadía, gracias por volar con nosotros…

_Tú sigues aquí, sin ti, conmigo  
Quien está contigo,  
Si ni siquiera estás tú. _

………………………………………………………

**Notas de Sony:** Hola de nuevo ¿Qué tal? Solo les pido algo, no me maten…lo único que justifica eso es que era totalmente necesario pero les prometo que el próximo capitulo será más alegre…y si, se perfectamente que estuve bastante centrada en Tomoyo y Eriol pero por algo son los protagonistas… la canción utilizada en este capitulo que da titulo al mismo es propiedad de Ricardo Arjona "Realmente no estoy tan solo"…lo que dice Shaoran a Sakura de los hijos con todo lo de ella y solo el apellido de él lo escuché en una película y me encantó por que es tan lindo ¿no creen? Aunque yo lo preferiría al contrario totalmente..jajajaj

Gracias a:

Maguieb, Ina Black (my Friend), Fairy, Kaitou, Ayin, Angel Shia, cristina, Alchemist Souma

Sigan dejando sus reviews que contestaré y prometo que no tardaré en publicar…en serio…

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Atentos.


	15. ETERNO

Hola!!! Vine a publicar ¿Qué tal? Creo que no me tardé mucho esta vez pero si lo hice les pido mil disculpas por milésima vez…ya sin mas habladero, les publico el capítulo 15 de este fic, espero que les guste…

DISCLAIMER

Sonylee miró al inglés con suspicacia y con algo sorpresa. Estaba parado en el marco de la puerta de su departamento con una pose muy sexy, el pelo alborotado, unos jeans y una camisa con cuatro botones desabotonados permitiéndole ver aquel magnífico torso. Decidió no actuar como siempre, ósea, como una babosa enamorada, esta vez trataría a Eriol Hiragisawa con indiferencia, como el se lo merecía. Eriol no esperó que lo invitara a entrar y solo entró y cerró el mismo la puerta. Sonylee arqueó una ceja…

-pasa, estas en tu casa-dijo con sarcasmo. Eriol sonrió-¿Qué haces aquí?

-no me digas que vendrás a hacerte la ofendida conmigo, Sonylee

-no me hago la ofendida, estoy ofendida, perdón no me hablas desde el capítulo 4…si es que no lo recuerdas

-y tu intentaste matarme y no estoy molesto…me dejaste en coma todo un capítulo, quisiste matarme, repito

-noticias de última hora: no existes-dijo mirándolo. Eriol solo la miraba

-solo estas celosa pero te perdono

-no he pedido perdón

-claro que si…ahora dime lo que quiero escuchar y te doy un beso

-¿Qué no escuchaste? no te perdono-repitió molesta

-ah ya comprendo tu plan-dijo Eriol como si acabara de hacer un descubrimiento, Sonylee lo miró con cara de "what?"-quieres cogerte los personajes de este fic y no darle el crédito a quienes lo merecen

-¡no quiero cogerme nada! Estos personajes no son míos y eso lo sé-se defendió

-¿ves? Ni siquiera quieres decir el nombre de sus autoras, ahora te haces la que no las conoces, quiero robarnos (en especial a mi)-la acusó

-¡claro que no! Todos estos personajes menos los desconocidos son propiedad del grupo artístico Clamp, por esto no me dan nada solo reviews, tomates y verduras, solo pierdo parte de mis neuronas y nada mas-agregó histérica. Eriol sonrió ampliamente

-eres tan simple

-¿perdón?-preguntó extrañada

-si, te perdono…y esta vez que en serio te iba a dar el beso por estar llegando al final, me lo pidió Tomoyo ¿puedes creer que sea tan comprensiva? Me dijo así: dale un beso a esa pobre chica que se muere por ti, pero solo uno… ¿no es un encanto?

-¿Qué hice que no me di cuenta? ¿de que carambas esta hablando éste?

-bueno, Sonylee…ya que estas absuelta de todos tus pecados y que yo conseguí que dijeras lo que yo quería sin darte nada a cambio, me voy…Tomoyo me esta esperando, iremos con Sonomi en viaje de negocios para Canadá…buena suerte y te repito, estas perdonada-dijo riendo y desapareció por la puerta dejando a una:

-¡HIRAGISAWA SIEMPRE ME HACES LO MISMO!-gritó una más loca, mas patética y enojada Sonylee.

**-XV-**

**Eterno**

Sakura suspiró centrada en su propio aburrimiento, no le gustaba la programación de las tardes y había preferido mirar las paredes de su "suite", tampoco le gustaba el color de esas paredes, tan blanco, tan desabrido, tan sobrio, era detestable…suspiró profundamente otra vez mientras daba la vuelta, con dificultad, para quedar ladeada en la camilla. Vio su ahora enorme estómago y al parecer, todas las molestias e incomodidades se disiparon por el solo pensar que aquella personita en pocos minutos estaría en sus brazos. Sonrió enormemente. Había llegado al hospital el día anterior y hoy le practicarían una cesárea ya que debido a su problema no soportaría un parto natural, se entristeció un poco al recordar eso, estaba muy asustada, se suponía que ella nunca debió quedar embarazada pero aun así no se arrepentía, si tendría que morir para que ella naciera lo haría.

-hola-la saludó una voz interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Si no fuera por su estado hubiera saltado de la cama para abrazar a su amiga. Tomoyo la miraba desde el umbral de la puerta con una enorme sonrisa y ahora se dirigía a ella y la abrazaba

-amiga ¡que bueno que estas aquí! ¡Que bueno que regresaste!-exclamó sonriente mientras Tomoyo se separaba de ella y le sonreía, tomó asiento en el sillón cercano

-¿Cómo estas Sakura? preciosa y tan feliz-observó ella

-tu también estas lindísima…pero dime ¿Cuándo llegaste?-preguntó

-hace algunas horas-contestó

-y ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?-preguntó ella extrañada. Tomoyo sonrió.

-yo le dije-contestó Shaoran entrando a la habitación. Luego le dio un leve beso en los labios y le sonrió.

-sucede que me comuniqué con él para saberlo, imaginé que por estos días estarías en trabajo de parto…que bueno que regresé a tiempo para conocer a mi sobrina

-yo me alegro mucho por eso-dijo Sakura sonriendo, de pronto su cara se volvió seriedad y la miró con tristeza-Tomoyo, siento mucho lo de Sonomi, no sabes lo culpable que me he sentido por no haber estado contigo en ese momento tan difícil-agregó apenada. Tomoyo le sonrió levemente

-no te sientas culpable por eso amiga-le dijo-ahora solo debes pensar en tu bebe y en ti-agregó. En ese momento entraron el doctor y las enfermeras

-bueno señora Li, es hora-anunció con alegría el galeno. Sakura asintió y miró Shaoran que se inclinó para llegar a su altura

-todo estará bien, mi amor-le dijo en un susurro curvando los labios en una sonrisa. Sakura también sonrió-solo recuerda que te amo como nunca pensé amar, en realidad nunca creí amar hasta que tú llegaste a mi vida-agregó. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve tono rojizo

-me encanta despertar eso en el gran Shaoran Li…yo también te amo-contestó. Él besó su frente y luego sus labios. Se alejó de ella.

-todo saldrá perfectamente bien amiga-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo mientras apretaba su mano. Sakura asintió y luego fue llevada por las enfermeras en esa camilla.

Shaoran bajó la vista al suelo, sintió una mano de Tomoyo en su hombro, transmitiéndole fortaleza.

-no podía mostrarle mi preocupación a ella-le dijo a Tomoyo volviéndose a verla. Tomoyo sonrió

-no te preocupes Shaoran, todo estará bien…te lo aseguro…-dijo. Shaoran asintió sonriendo y ambos salieron de la habitación para dirigirse a la sala de espera.

Tomoyo no pudo seguir caminando, sus pasos se detuvieron en aquel momento, cuando frente a ella, a unos pasos, estaba él…Eriol Hiragisawa la miraba y se acercó a ella.

-Tomoyo…-le dijo en un susurro, esta vez, muy diferente. Ella lo supo.

----------------

Touya Kinomoto entró a su departamento con una bolsa de comida china en la mano izquierda, cierto era que estaban en pleno centro de París pero no se podía negar que al lado de McDonalds había un restaurante chino en el que la comida verdaderamente parecía hecha en China…Él y Kaho habían llegado a Francia luego de pasar por Inglaterra, Italia y Dinamarca, era algo así como la luna de miel que nunca tuvieron al momento de casarse, ya saben, por razones que no vale la pena mencionar aunque hay que admitir que la culpa fue de ella…

-Kaho, ya llegué-dijo inspeccionando la cocina. Todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado esta mañana antes de salir a una reunión de negocios, no restos de desayuno, no restos de café, no nada. Caminó hasta la sala descubriendo la misma situación…todo lleno de tranquilidad, eso no le gustaba…-Kaho…-volvió a decir poniendo la bolsa de comida sobre la mesa de los muebles y adentrándose hacia los dormitorios…caminaba despacio-no puedo creerlo..-murmuró con preocupación-no otra vez por favor…-pidió al cielo con todas sus fuerzas recordando que vivía la misma escena otra vez, esa escena en la que él entra a la casa y enfrenta que otra vez Kaho Mizuki ha escapado de él. Entró a la habitación en donde ambos dormían, la cama estaba deshecha…su primer instinto fue correr hacia el closet para revisar que la ropa de ella aun estaba ahí y en efecto ahí estaban pero eso no garantizaba nada-…la primera vez que escapó dejó toda su ropa en el closet para despistarme, y vaya que lo logró..-comentó para si mismo siguiendo la inspección…entró al baño, no estaba…caminó hasta la cama y tomó asiento, respiró profundamente para calmarse…lo necesitaba, ella había escapado una vez más-¡MALDITA SEA!-gritó furioso

-¿sucede algo?-escuchó que le preguntaba una voz femenina. Al levantar la vista de golpe, encontró a Kaho Mizuki cubierta por su bata de seda blanca, con el pelo recogido en una cola y mirándolo extraña. Prácticamente corrió hacia ella, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Kaho puso ambas manos en los hombros de él-¿Qué pasa Touya?

-¿Dónde estabas?-preguntó

-estaba en el balcón escuchando música-respondió mostrándole unos audífonos-¿hace mucho que llegaste?

-no, ahora mismo-contestó. Se separó un poco de ella y ambos quedaron mirándose en silencio unos segundos hasta que ella rompió el silencio

-¿te asusté?-preguntó. Touya no respondió nada-deberás aprender a confiar un poco más en mi-agregó sonriéndole levemente-te dije que no volvería escapar de ti y lo cumpliré…nunca escaparé de ti Touya

-¿por qué?-preguntó mirándola a los ojos. Kaho inspiró profundamente armándose de valor

-creo que te amo-susurró…Touya abrió los ojos sorprendido-y quiero estar siempre a tu lado-agregó. Él sonrió enormemente

-¿estas hablando en serio?-preguntó con alegría, sin poder creerlo aún

-no mentiría con algo así-aseguró ella. Acercó su rostro al suyo y lo besó en los labios, sintiendo la enorme dicha de saber que por fin amaba al hombre que tenía en frente, lo amaba tanto que realmente no podía concebir la idea de estar lejos de él, ya no, nunca más…se separaron lentamente con una sonrisa cada uno. Definitivamente ella no escaparía, aquella historia había acabado y ahora empezarían una nueva y mejor…

---------

En el gran patio de la casona china, una joven de pelo largo y negro, alta, delgada y de ojos con extraño brillo rojizo practicaba artes marciales, tal y como acostumbraba a esa hora…Tao Chang, un joven alto y fornido, solo la miraba, deteniendo patadas y puños. Ambos se movían con maestría esquivando los golpes del otro, en ese momento Tao lanzó una patada a una de sus piernas

-¡ahhhh!-gritó Meiling aparentemente con dolor inclinándose. Tao se acercó ella poniéndose a su altura tomándola suavemente por los hombros

-¿te hice daño?-preguntó visiblemente preocupado. Meiling no respondió nada solo seguía agarrando su pierna.-lo siento mucho, Meiling, discúlpame-casi rogó. En ese momento Meiling lo miró a los ojos, sonrió de forma extraña y de repente lo empujó cayendo encima de él, ambos sobre el pasto, con los rostros muy cerca

-¡si hubieras visto tu cara!-exclamó riendo divertida. Tao frunció el ceño-supongo que acabo de ganarte

-con una gran trampa, no me ganaste-le contradijo él-no vuelvas a hacer eso Meiling, de verdad pensé que te había hecho daño-agregó algo molesto. Meiling acercó su rostro aun más al de él

-tu nunca me harías daño-susurró cerca de sus labios. Sonrió y lo besó, un beso apasionado combinado con las caricias de él, sentía sus manos bajando desde su espalda a las caderas, luego a sus muslos, despertando en ella miles de sensaciones extrañas y placenteras. Él sintió como la mano de ella se posaba en su pecho y bajaba hasta su estómago y bajaba, seguramente con intenciones "peligrosas"

-Meiling…-murmuró él con voz ronca y respiración agitada, mirándola a los ojos-alguien podría vernos-agregó. Meiling detuvo sus ojos en los de él, ahora oscurecidos por el deseo y sonrió levemente encaminándose a su cuello que comenzó a besar-...Meiling...-volvió a decir

-no te preocupes por que alguien nos vea-susurró ella-de pronto todos los empleados se tomaron el día libre ¿no te parece extraño?-preguntó con aire inocente. Tao sonrió

-si, muy extraño…no puedo creer que hayas planeado esto

-créelo, no sabes de lo que soy capaz-dijo guiñándole un ojo. Ambos sonrieron y comenzaron nuevamente a besarse…

En realidad ninguno sabía que era eso, su relación, no eran novios y mucho menos prometidos, eran solo ellos, los dos, juntos…disfrutando de lo que cada día se parecía mas al amor que al deseo, mas a la pasión que a la lujuria, mas al "estar juntos" que a "querer estar juntos"…mas a…

-no sé como no pude verte…

--------------

Había pasado una hora desde que Sakura estaba en la sala de partos, no había salido ni una enfermera para informarles que pasaba, nadie y Shaoran estaba con los pelos de punta. Eriol estaba sentado a su lado con una mano en su hombro y miraba a Tomoyo, sentada frente a ellos, al parecer pensando en su amiga y en lo que pudiera estar pasando. Ellos no habían hablando nada mas aparte de aquel susurro que fungió como todo saludo entre ellos…

En ese momento la mirada amatista se cruzó con la suya, se miraban intensamente como comunicándose en algún idioma que solo ellos dos entendían. Tomoyo parpadeó, al parecer iba a ponerse de pie, iba a hablarle por primera vez en meses que le habían parecido eternos…

-¿Cómo están ellas, doctor?-preguntó Shaoran, poniéndose de pie, al galeno que salía de la sala de partos sacándose los guantes. Tomoyo y Eriol lo imitaron y se acercaron los tres hacia donde estaba el médico-por favor, dígame cómo están-volvió a decirle preocupado, rogando a Dios que todo estuviese bien

-todo está bien-contestó el doctor. Los tres amigos sonrieron-pero hubo un cambio en este asunto

-¿cambio? ¿Qué quiere decir?-preguntó Shaoran volviendo a preocuparse

-no son Ellas, son ellos, en realidad-respondió el hombre. El trío lo miraron confundidos-señor Li, al parecer hubo error en los ultrasonidos, su esposa tuvo mellizos, una niña y un niño, felicidades-agregó.

-¡eso es genial!-exclamó Tomoyo abrazando al nuevo y sorprendido padre que correspondió a sus felicitaciones

-te felicito, amigo-dijo Eriol con alegría abrazando a Shaoran

-su esposa es una mujer muy fuerte-dijo el doctor

-¿puedo verla?-preguntó Shaoran riendo

-claro que si...pase-contestó. Luego se retiró y Shaoran se adentró en la sala en la que estaba Sakura cerrando la puerta tras si. Eriol dirigió su vista a Tomoyo que sonreía y lloraba al mismo tiempo. Él sonrió

-¿Por qué estas llorando, Tomoyo?-preguntó acercándose a ella

-es que…estoy muy feliz-contestó ella mirándolo a los ojos…pasaron unos minutos simplemente hundidos en la mirada del otro hasta que él habló

-lo siento, Tomoyo-dijo observándola fijamente-yo debí estar contigo

Tomoyo bajó la vista, no hacía falta que mencionara a que se refería, lo sabía perfectamente

-no lo sientas, Eriol-dijo volviendo a mirarla-las cosas fueron como debieron ser, eso es todo…no pienses que te odio por eso, por favor-agregó. Eriol le ofreció su mano que ella aceptó-hablaremos-dijo adivinando lo que el inglés quería decirle

Ambos sonrieron.

---

Shaoran abrió la puerta con cuidado por si acaso ellos estaban dormidos pero al adentrarse a la habitación vio el cuadro más hermoso que había visto en su vida, allí estaba ella con una gran sonrisa, con los ojos brillantes y emocionados, una lágrima que traviesa rodaba por su mejilla. Tenía en cada brazo a un bebé, uno vestido de rosa y otro de azul. No sabía por que pero ni siquiera podía moverse.

-acércate, Shaoran…-susurró con voz débil pero alegre-nuestros hijos quieren conocerte-agregó. Shaoran sonrió y caminó hasta ella, tomó asiento en una silla que estaba cerca y solo se quedó contemplándolos

-son hermosos…-dijo luego de unos momentos, levantó la vista hacia ella-y tú eres hermosa también-Sakura sonrió

-¿no quieres cargarlos?-preguntó

-tengo miedo de hacerles daño, Sakura-contestó. Sakura rió débilmente. Shaoran se acercó a la bebe de la ropa rosa y como si se tratara de un frágil cristal la tomó entre sus brazos-en realidad, no es tan difícil-agregó. Acercó una de sus manos al otro bebé solo para tocarlo y la pequeña criatura tomó uno de sus grandes dedos entre su pequeña manita. Sakura y Shaoran sonrieron

-le caes bien…-dijo Sakura. Miró al hombre que amaba unos momentos y pensó que en realidad no conocía a Shaoran hasta ese instante, desde siempre lo había amado, es cierto, pero todo lo que sabía de él quedo desplazado por esa escena, un padre y esposo amoroso, sinceramente, era mucho más de lo que había esperado. Tan perdida estaba en sus reflexiones que ni se había dado cuenta cuando él tomo a cada bebé y los llevo a unas pequeñas cunas.

Despertó en el momento en que sintió unos labios posarse sobre los suyos, tomó aquel rostro varonil entre sus manos y se dedicó a disfrutar de aquel beso, un beso lleno de ternura y de amor, de felicidad…él se separó un poco de ella y pudo ver en sus ojos un par de lágrimas retenidas y en sus labios una gran sonrisa.

-no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho, Sakura-susurró

-tu también me has hecho muy feliz

---------------

_Durmiéndome en tus piernas, respirándote,_

_Sintiendo tu calor acariciándome,_

_Siguiendo ese camino de luz,_

_donde termino y empiezas tú_.

Habían llegado a la azotea del hospital desde hacía algunos minutos y ninguno había dicho nada, solo se habían dedicado a mirarse, a invadir la presencia del otro…Eriol se acercó a ella y Tomoyo solo pudo sentir como su corazón otra vez latía con fuerza…

-¿me extrañaste?-no pudo evitar preguntarle-por que yo si, te extrañe mucho, Eriol…no te imaginas cuanto

_Tocándote mil veces por primera vez,_

_Llenando con mi vida todo lo que ves,_

_Siguiendo ese camino a mi casa,_

_Que es mi casa porque estás tu_.

-si lo imagino, si es que me extrañaste de la misma manera en que yo lo hice-dijo. Tomoyo sonrió levemente-quiero pedirte que por favor me perdones, Tomoyo…por todo, por no estar contigo, por no apoyarte, por ser un irracional, por…-no pudo continuar por que fue callado con unos labios y no pudo ni quiso no corresponder, empezaron a besarse con ansias, deseo reprimido, añoranza. Eriol apretó su cintura contra él y ella rodeó su cuello con los brazos, luego bajó las manos a su pecho, sosteniéndose por que en cualquier momento tal vez desfallecería. Acariciaban los labios del otro como devorándose, tratando de re-encontrarse, de reconocerse una vez mas. Se separaron cuando el aire desapareció, respiraban agitadamente y se miraban fijamente

_Y si me preguntan,_

_A dónde voy, de dónde soy, a dónde quiero llegar,_

_Si me preguntan,_

_A dónde me lleva amar._

-no me pidas perdón-le dijo Tomoyo con voz entrecortada y una sonrisa-solo estuve de viaje mi amor y solo te extrañe mas que a nada en el mundo, de esa misma manera en la que me extrañaste

_a ti, a ti_

_a ti ya estoy de vuelta antes de regresar,_

_en ti, en ti_

_es donde siempre quisiera estar._

-Tomoyo…-intentó decir pero otra vez fue interrumpido por un beso, esta vez corto pero aun así intenso

-no vale la pena recordar nada, Eriol…yo vine a pedirte que comencemos de nuevo, que te cases conmigo otra vez…-dijo. Ambos comenzaron a reír y volvieron a besarse, comenzando aquella tarea de "recuperar el tiempo perdido" y retomar el amor.

-te amo, Tomoyo-susurró entre sus labios

_a ti, a ti,_

_a ti mi verdadera nacionalidad,_

_en ti, en ti_

_se acaba el río, comienza el mar._

-yo también te amo, Eriol Hiragisawa

-----------------

-los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia…

En ese momento sonaron muchos aplausos celebrándolos, aplausos de amigos, de familiares, de conocidos…Sakura sonrió abiertamente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de felicidad y Shaoran levantó su velo, sonriendo también. Acercó su rostro al de ella y le dio un beso corto pero incitador que la hacía desear más, mucho más de aquel hombre que tenía al frente. Terminado el beso se miraron a los ojos, Shaoran sonreía de una manera diferente, puso sus manos en las caderas de ella y la acercó más a él

-esto es solo un adelanto de lo que te espera esta noche…-susurró en su oído con voz profunda logrando que la castaña sonriera algo sonrojada

-no sé como lo haces…-dijo de pronto. Shaoran se separó un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos-soy una mujer de 23 años y con esas palabras aun logras que me sonroje, eres el único que lo ha logrado

-de eso se trata, de que sepas que soy el único en tu vida-dijo sonriendo. Sakura empezó a reír

-arrogante-le dijo en murmullo y volvieron a besarse ante mas aplausos de todos sus invitados. En ese instante empezaron a bailar el primer vals, que abría el baile de bodas.

Habían esperado 4 meses después del embarazo para celebrar su boda, como se tenía pensado, los padrinos fueron sus mejores amigos, Tomoyo y Eriol y la boda fue celebrada en el gran patio de la mansión Hiragisawa entre flores de cerezo y claveles, y bajo un magnifico y brillante claro de luna que daba a la ocasión una vestidura romántica, romántica como su propia historia.

Tomoyo alimentaba a Akemi, había dejado a Shouji dormido hacía algunos momentos…sonrió llena de emoción al ver a su pequeña sobrina bebiendo con entusiasmo su leche, era hermosa, con los ojos verdes de Sakura y el cabello rebelde y oscuro de Shaoran…tan perfecta y delicada…

-¿por qué lloras?-preguntó Eriol, había visto cuando una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de su esposa, había estado admirándola desde hace minutos, pensando en lo hermoso que sería verla así, con sus propios hijos. Tomoyo tocó su mejilla algo sorprendida, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de aquella lágrima

-no lo sé-contestó sonriendo-sabes como soy, una sentimental y estoy loca-agregó divertida

-quizás estabas pensando en lo mismo que yo-apostó Eriol sentándose a su lado. Acarició con un dedo la mejilla de la niña y miró a su esposa fijamente a los ojos

-¿y que pensabas?-preguntó

-pensaba que…sería hermoso verte así con nuestros hijos-respondió. Tomoyo sonrió.

-al parecer esta jovencita también se quedó dormida-observó Sakura que llegaba con Shaoran en ese momento tomados de la mano. Los demás invitados bailaban y bebían-¿por qué no la llevamos a dormir?-preguntó a Tomoyo

-claro que si-respondió Tomoyo sonriendo. Juntas comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior de la casa, dejando a los dos amigos solos.

-salud-dijo Eriol levantando su copa, Shaoran lo imitó.

-por mi esposa…nunca creí que algún día diría eso-dijo divertido. Eriol rió-por mis hijos, por mi familia…verdadera…y claro, por mis amigos

-por la felicidad, vida y amor…salud-completó Eriol y ambos chocaron copas-¿sabes? Ayer me llamó al agente a cargo del caso de Chiang-comentó

-¿y qué pasó?-preguntó con evidente molestia recordando al ex de Tomoyo que al final, aparentemente se había vuelto loco

-ya está tras las rejas-respondió Eriol sonriendo-están decidiendo donde juzgarlo ya que no solo cometió crímenes aquí en Japón, también en China y Corea del sur…

-de verdad que no imaginaba que era tan peligroso, no supuse que era un criminal de extensa experiencia ¿y Tomoyo ya sabe esto?

-no, quiero que nos olvidemos de ese episodio para siempre

----------

Sakura acostó la niña cerca de su hermano y sonrió volviéndose a Tomoyo.

-amiga, estoy feliz de que todo esté resultando tan bien-dijo con un rastro de lágrimas en los ojos-de que todos estemos tan felices

-yo también lo estoy-dijo Tomoyo llevándola a un sofá, cerca de este estaban los regalos de los invitados-pero para mi, aun falta algo para que estés completamente feliz, Sakura-agregó entregándole un paquete mas pequeño que los demás. Sakura la miró extrañada

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó

-ábrelo, por favor-dijo por toda respuesta Tomoyo. Conocía perfectamente de quien era ese regalo, ella misma había ayudado a que ahora estuviese en manos de su amiga y no se arrepentía de eso, al contrario, pensaba que esto era un gran bien para ella…Sakura comenzó a rasgar el papel con cuidado y lo primero que encontró al abrirlo fue una nota escrita por alguien que ella conocía perfectamente

"_Felicidades por tu boda, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme…Muero por conocer a mis sobrinos"_

Luego de leer esas palabras encontró un portarretrato con la foto de su familia feliz. Ahí estaban sus padres, Touya y ella misma varios años atrás…

-él sabía que nunca he olvidado esta foto-dijo en un susurro…-será una buena experiencia para Akemi y Shouji conocer al tío Touya-agregó con una sonrisa

La boda había sido todo un acontecimiento, desde las flores hasta la familia Li. Sakura y Shaoran se despidieron de sus amigos muy entrada la noche, debido a la edad de los niños no habría luna de miel pero si un viaje familiar, el lugar elegido era una villa en la que Shaoran poseía una mansión. No les haría falta una luna de miel por que la dicha de estar los cuatro juntos les parecía mas que suficiente felicidad.

-estoy tan cansada-dijo en un susurro Tomoyo entrando a la habitación que compartía con Eriol. Llevaba los tacones en una mano y los soltó al lado de la puerta mientras se pasaba la mano descuidadamente por el largo pelo negro. Eriol se había quitado el saco desde hacía rato, había quedado olvidado en uno de los sillones de la sala en el primer piso, tenía la camisa arremangada hasta los codos y desabotonados los primeros tres botones; observaba todos sus movimientos como si en realidad aun no creyera que estuviese ahí, en su misma habitación, a su lado, respirando su mismo aire…se acercó a ella y la abrazó por detrás, ella se sobresaltó un poco, era fácil de sorprender, eso él lo sabía y le encantaba…dio un profundo respiro cerca del oído de ella, quien por su parte se recostó contra él, quedando su cabeza por sobre el hombro masculino-¿Por qué me quieres?-se le ocurrió de pronto preguntarle.

-mmm….-comenzó supuestamente a pensarlo-no lo sé-respondió con simpleza. Tomoyo sonrió

-Eriol, estoy hablando en serio ¿Por qué me quieres?-volvió a preguntarle acariciando aquella mano que estaba sobre el vientre de ella-siempre me pregunté ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué después de tantas cosas que te hice desde el día en que nos conocimos me quieres?

-no solo te quiero, te amo-contestó Eriol con sinceridad, sintiendo aquellos dedos acariciando su mano, una caricia tan simple si era suya dejaba de ser simple, se convertía en única-no sé si lo sabes pero nunca creí en el amor a primera a vista hasta esa noche en que nos conocimos…pensaba que era un cliché, un cuento barato de las películas de Hollywood pero al verte de inmediato comprendí que el amor a primera vista es solo dos almas que se reconocen entre las demás…aunque tu alma tardó bastante en reconocer a la mía-dijo esto último riendo

-¡Eriol!-le dijo en tono de reproche ella volviéndose para quedar frente a frente. Enmarcó su rostro entre sus manos y le sonrió con dulzura. Eriol tenía ambas manos en sus caderas-eres increíble…-le susurró para luego besarlo, primero solo rozó sus labios suavemente mientras sentía como él la apegaba mas a su cuerpo, mientras sentía su calor y su perfume invadiendo su ser. Eriol decidió profundizar el beso, unir sus lenguas, saborear sus labios más y más. El aire quiso faltarles pero el no dejó de besarla, solo se separó de su boca un momento para ocuparse de aquel cuello blanco y suave, dar pequeños besos desde su cuello hasta su barbilla y viceversa, mientras subió sus manos a los hombros de la amatista y bajó los tiros del vestido, logrando que este cayera al suelo.

Tomoyo sentía su cuerpo arder por las caricias y besos del ingles, inmediatamente el vestido cayó al suelo, ella buscó los botones de la camisa de él, no tuvo que esforzarse demasiado pues los primeros estaban desabotonados, se dedicó a los últimos y desabrochar el pantalón para sacarle la camisa por completo; su torso quedó desnudo frente a ella y lo cubrió de besos mientras acariciaba ardientemente su espalda, el pantalón negro cayó al piso y ambos quedaron casi desnudos frente al otro. Eriol la miró, era hermosa y perfecta para él, volvió a aprisionar sus labios en un beso mas apasionado y salvaje que los demás, sin separarse un momento llegaron hasta la cama.

Eriol quedó sobre ella y Tomoyo soltó un gemido al sentir su virilidad; sin esperar mas se despojaron de las únicas prendas que les impedían ser uno con el otro. Eriol se detuvo un momento, quería verla otra vez, verla a los ojos y vio ese deseo, ese amor que desde siempre había soñado que ella sintiera. Tomoyo vio en sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo, algo más que nunca le pareció desconocido en él, amor. Él se adentró en ella y ella se estremeció bajo su peso, volvió a hacerlo con lentitud haciéndola desear mas, luego fue aumentando el ritmo arrancando gemidos de ella, suspiros roncos desde su propia garganta, respiraciones agitadas, cuerpos que solo sentían placer…un grito la llevó al éxtasis, no sabía bien lo que estaba sintiendo, ni lo que veía dentro de su propia mente, si eran fuegos artificiales o solo una explosión de colores…tuvo conciencia de abrazarse a él cuando lo sintió liberarse en ella, llegar a su propia cúspide y besó su frente.

Estuvieron abrazados y el tiempo parecía no pasar. Habían hecho el amor como nunca antes, esta vez de verdad habían hecho el amor y lo hicieron algunas veces más durante esa noche interminable para ellos.

Las primeras luces del amanecer llegaron hasta sus ojos y Tomoyo sonrió levemente.

-te amo, Eriol…-le dijo en un susurro abrazándose más a él y recostando su cabeza sobre su pecho. Eriol acariciaba su pelo y luego su espalda desnuda. Sonrió también.

-yo también te amo, Tomoyo…

Ambos se quedaron dormidos, disfrutando de la compañía del otro aun en la inconciencia que les brindaba el sueño, siempre disfrutarían del otro, de su respiración tranquila, de su calor, de su presencia, de su amor eterno…de su amor para siempre…

_-venga por favor, me gustaría que conociera a mi familia-le dijo el señor Daudouji guiándolo hasta la sala donde una mujer de pelo corto y ojos azules estaba sentada en uno de los grandes sillones del lugar, al verlos se puso de pie y les sonrió-esta es mi esposa, Sonomi_

_-mucho gusto señora, soy Eriol Hiragisawa_

_-mucho gusto-respondió la señora que se veía algunos años menor que el señor Daudouji-y si, sé quien es, es alguien impresionante, es increíble que alguien tan joven como usted esté logrando tanto en los negocios_

_-¿Qué puedo decirle?-preguntó Eriol sonriéndole amablemente, no era la primera vez que alguien se impresionaba por su edad y logros-mi padre era un gran empresario y…_

_-buenas noches-se escuchó una dulce voz que interrumpió su respuesta, él se volvió y por primera vez…la vio, una bella joven de pelo largo y negro y ojos amatistas, alta, delgada, con un vestido por las rodillas de color lila. Se acercó a ellos hasta quedar frente a él y le sonrió-soy Tomoyo, Tomoyo Daudouji_

_-yo soy Eriol Hiragisawa-dijo tomando una de sus manos, depositó un beso en ella mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos con intensidad-mucho gusto, señorita Daudouji_

_-no, por favor-dijo ella sonriendo-llámame Tomoyo_

_-entonces, tu también puedes llamarme…Eriol…_

**Fin**

………………………

**NOTAS DE SONY:** Sorpresa!! Espero que les haya agradado la sorpresa!! Este fue el final de A La venta…a mi personalmente si me gustó…me parece muy bien la forma en la que cada uno de los personajes terminó: Chiang quedó mas que refundido en la cárcel, la relación extraña entre Meiling y Tao, la luna de miel entre Touya y Kaho, la familia feliz de Sakura y Shaoran y la felicidad bella y hermosa de nuestros protagonistas….se que alguien por ahí se preguntará por que dejé a Kaho y a Mei felices de la vida, bueno, respondo, generalmente no hago personajes buenos ni malos sino lo mas humanos posibles, no eran malas solo estaban equivocadas con su vida por eso no merecían acabar mal.

¿Por que ese recuerdo al final? no es simplemente un recuerdo también es un sueño si se pudieron dar cuenta, es uno de los recuerdos del capitulo 1 con un agregado que muestra que muy a pesar de Tomoyo (y de mi, jajaja), ella y Eriol tenían que quedar juntos…

Gracias a todas las personas que me han brindado su apoyo con este fic:

**Sally B, Ina Black, Maguieb, Yuriko, Irmuzz, Zaphi Chan, Alchemist Souma, Lady Seika, Ayin, Tomoe, Antotis, Fairy, Cristina, Kaitou, Angel shia, gabyhyatt y a todas las demas personas (disculpen si no las mencione) que siguieron este fic..**

Ya saben: reviews sobre el final (prometo contestar sus dudas, los que sean anónimos me dejan su e-mail por favor) y reviews, reviews, reviews…

Nos leeremos en un próximo Fic.

**Feliz Navidad y por si acaso Feliz Año 2007**

**Paz, amor y felicidad para todos…**


End file.
